Many Realms, Much Mischief
by Storiest
Summary: Thor and Jane on Asgard, after Between Worlds of Light and Asgardian News (you might want to read those first). New friends, new adventures. Some new characters, some old friends show up. We will visit many realms in Yggrdrasil. And why is Odin behaving so oddly? Thane! (Delayed update, out on 7/15)
1. Chapter 1

Continuation of Between Worlds of Light.

Thor and Jane have gone to Asgard but Odin/Loki is determined to keep Thor distracted. And who else is making trouble for them? We will get to travel to many of the 'realms'!

Don't own them, but when you get right down to it, who can own an Asgardian?

The names of OC's are usually combinations of Icelandic, Norwegian, or Sweedish words. They will often have some meaning in light of the persons work or involvement with the main characters. The stories are loose adaptations of places and people in the Prose Edda by Snorri Sturlinson circa 1240 A.D. This is available free from the Gutenberg Project.

* * *

Jane decided that there was no party like an Asgardian party. They had been feasting and singing since last evening, and now the daylight was washing the walls of the hall. Thor and Volstagg were quaffing huge quantities of mead, challenging each other. She realized that on earth Thor was practically abstemious by comparison. It must be wonderful for him, after months on Earth to be truly himself.

Jane considered the people around her. She still felt a little isolated, as the Asgardians seemed to be a bit in awe of her. She would have to foster friendships with some of them or she would hate coming here. She knew she would be under the care of healer Eir soon, for the baby's sake. And perhaps she could work with some of the 'scholars' here on gravimetrics. All of a sudden she felt a gentle tapping on her hand. Looking down she saw a beautiful golden bird.  
"Tonlist?" she asked it.

The little bird trilled and hopped on her fingers. Carefully she brought the creature closer to her face. "Where is Vissla, brave one?" she asked.

At this Tonlist puffed out his chest and broke into what could only be described as boastful song. Jane couldn't speak bird, but she knew strutting when she saw it. She had seen it in her husband for the entire week just passed. Vissla must be brooding somewhere near.  
"Tell her, 'me, too'," instructed Jane.

Tonlist gave a piercing, joyful whistle. Jane was suddenly aware that the table around her had fallen silent. Mastery of animals was not terribly unusual to Asgardians, but it seemed surprising in a human.

Sif, who was seated next to her, asked, "Do you have such skill with birds, Jane?"

"I never have before," said Jane. "Tonlist here and his mate, Vissla, were a gift from Arnfreyer, the first time I was here. Where is Arnfreyer? I haven't seen him."

Jane turned to Thor and managed to distract him a moment. "Thor, where is Arnfreyer, have you seen him?" she asked.

Thor attempted to clear his head by shaking it a bit. This was a mistake, he quickly discovered. He would never outdrink Volstagg, when would he learn to stop trying? He drank some water, and looked at Jane, who was swimming in and out of focus a bit. "I am sorry Jane, did you ask something?" he asked.

Jane rolled her eyes. Apparently she was going to have a drunken husband on her hands shortly. "Arnfreyer, Thor, have you seen him?"

Thor went suddenly still and glanced at Sif, who nodded. He sighed in relief.

"Jane, he was badly injured in the battle with the dark elves. He lives, but apparently wasn't well enough to attend this feast," he explained.

"I'd like to see him, if that's possible," she asked. She rose and looked expectantly at Thor, but realized that standing and walking might be a bit much to ask of him. "Perhaps someone could take me?"

Sif stood and said, "Come Jane, let us leave these men to their drinking games. I haven't seen Arnfreyer in a few days. I will take you to him."

Jane bestowed a kiss on Thor's head, smiled and left the table. All the men at the table rose at her going, which just caused her to roll her eyes. But she inclined her head in acknowledgement of their courtesy. She was getting the hang of it. She lifted her hand and gave a quick whistle, and Tonlist came to her, chirping.

Sif stopped at the table where Healer Eir was seated. "Healer, we are going to see Arnfreyer, will he be well enough to receive guests?" she asked.

"Indeed, I think he is nearly fully recovered. I could have released him, but I know how the men drink at these occasions, and he is not quite well enough for that. I will come with you, I would like to speak with the Lady Jane as we go," the Healer said.

The three women walked from the hall. Jane was grateful for Sif's company. She hoped the awkwardness and awe would wear off and Sif would see her as just Jane again.

Healer Eir observed Jane, without staring. It was a skill she had long since perfected, an ability to observe without being noticed. She had seen that Jane had been abstemious at the feast. She ate well, but not heartily and drank mostly water, only taking a few sips of honeyed mead. She obviously knew to be careful with her eating and drinking while pregnant. She began to question her.

"Lady Jane, I am curious, how long is a human pregnancy, usually?" she asked.

"I had to look it up; I wasn't sure myself 'till just a few days ago. It is approximately 40 of our weeks, or 280 Earth days. We usually say 9 months, that's how it works on our calendars. But I thought about it and realized it is almost exactly 10 lunar months. Do you know how our moon waxes and wanes, Healer?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I made a quick study of your world after you were last here. Hmmm, 10 lunar cycles on Earth. An Asgardian pregnancy would be approximately 12 lunar cycles. I won't know till I actually look, but I would expect your pregnancy to last a bit in between these two time periods," said Eir. "Are you experiencing any symptoms of pregnancy?"

"Just a little weariness, Healer, especially late in the afternoon. It fades away when Thor is near," said Jane. "I thought that yesterday I was having a bit of nausea, but I think that was just nerves over Thor's ceremony last night. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to hold Mjolnir and walk all that way. Or that suddenly I wouldn't be able to move it."

"It says a lot about you that you can move it all. Only the most worthy may do so," the healer said, thinking out loud. "The saying is 'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor'. In a way, as his wife and bond mate, you 'possess' his power. But there must be more to it than that. Frigga would certainly have been 'worthy' and I never heard of her holding it. And she was his mother."

"Thank you, Healer! Perhaps that will explain much of it. I thought it must be something like that. I tried to express it to Thor when I first picked it up. But I muddled it all up. He was so shocked!" remembered Jane.

With that they came to the healing rooms. Sif had carefully been listening to all this interchange. She seldom had thought much about marriage and children, her life up 'till now had been about proving her worth as a warrior. It had been a long, hard struggle. Women were expected to know self defense, to be unafraid in battle in Asgard. Some became shield maidens. But Sif had pushed beyond the usual constraints and had become a full fledged warrior, with Thor and Heimdall's help, and the support of the Warriors Three. She had entertained notions about Thor himself, but had quickly seen that what was between him and Jane was ordained. For all of Jane's slight form, and shorter life, Sif knew she possessed immense courage and greatness of heart. It pleased her that Jane liked her, and felt no jealously, even though Sif had not hidden her admiration for Thor. Perhaps it was because they were so different, Jane a scholar and Sif a warrior. They wouldn't compete in life, so they could be friends.

Eir knocked at a door, and went in, to see if Arnfreyer was fit to receive guests. In a few moments she came out, and gestured them in.

He was sitting up in the bed, several pillows propping him up. A long scar now marred his face, and Jane saw that it went down his neck, and continued apparently under his light shirt. She knew he must have been badly wounded, as it had been 4 months since the battle, and he was only now about to be released. She felt a little guilty that she had not asked about him before. Tonlist flew to him, singing joyfully.

Arnfreyer was astonished that the Lady Jane had come to him. He knew her to have a generous spirit, but that she had taken any thought of him seemed a great condescension.

Sif arranged two chairs for them to sit by his bed.

"My lady Jane, Sif, forgive me for not rising. The healer would have me lay abed yet a few more days," apologized Arnfreyer.

"I should apologize to you," exclaimed Jane. "I knew the birds were all right when I left, and Vissla 'told' me you were alive, but I didn't know you had been so badly wounded. How did you come by such wounds?"

At the mention of his mate's name Tonlist gave a quick whistle and flew from the room. He apparently realized that his mate might want him home. The three people looked at each other and laughed.

"I take it Vissla is brooding somewhere about?" asked Jane.

"Yes," said Arnfreyer proudly. "She is sitting on three eggs, or so I have been told. They should hatch soon. I hear I should congratulate you and the Lord Thor, as well." He glanced at Jane, still slightly awed.

"Thank you," Jane said, coloring prettily.

"Arnfreyer, as soon as you stop lounging about, we need to get you into training. The scar is wickedly handsome, but will it keep you from wielding a blade?" asked Sif.

"My sword arm is a bit stiff, but the healer says that with training and some of her smellier unguents I should regain full use," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "My lungs and heart are now fully recovered, and I just need to move about a bit, to get my strength back." He turned again to Jane. "My lady, the wound you see was from an energy weapon. The elf who gave it was falling from my sword stroke as he dealt it. That is nothing, however. It was falling stone from a grenade blast that caused the chief of my injuries. But after the first battle with Malekith and his dark elves I was unconscious many days. Others have told me of what transpired on Midgard. What have you to tell?"

Jane glanced at Sif, who nodded. It was alright to relate the events then. She proceeded to tell them both of Thor and Loki's plan to destroy the Aether. Sif had heard the tale from Thor, but Jane told it differently, and well. She was particularly careful to relate Loki's bravery and sacrifice. "He surprised me, truly. I was so furious with him initially, for causing so much havoc on Earth. I actually struck him!" Sif nodded, she remembered that blow. "He had great skill with a dagger. It was like watching a dancer, but with terrible results. He killed many dark elves, 4 or 5 came at him at once. And then he tricked that creature, or demon, or whatever it was, so that it was unaware of the grenade at its back until it was too late. By then it had already dealt him a fatal wound. But he saved me, twice, and then he saved Thor. He really was not who I expected him to be. His death brought Thor so much grief," she finished.

"You tell the tale well, Jane Odensen," said Odin, coming into the room. Arnfreyer was again shocked. The AllFather was now visiting him. The women rose out of respect, but Odin waved them back to their seats.  
"Arnfreyer, Healer Eir tells me you will leave your bed within a few days. Until you are fully fit I have a new duty for you. You will arrange for the Lady Jane's care and keeping whenever she is in Asgard. You are the honorary captain of her guard, until such time that you are well enough, at which point it will be your full duty," proclaimed Odin.

"Y…yes, Lord," answered Arnfreyer, delighted and surprised. Just then Vissla, apparently relieved from brooding by Tonlist, flew into the room. She went straight to Jane's hand, and looked up at her perkily.

"You have some skill with these creatures, Jane," observed Odin.

"I didn't know I had, Allfather, but they do seem to trust me," replied Jane. "I understand you keep ravens?"

"Hugin and Munin have left me for a time," said Odin a look of sadness and frustration crossing his marred, but still majestic face. "Perhaps they, too, are brooding new young. In any case, I came to tell you that your husband has staggered to his bed. I think he may be a bit out of practice when it comes to drinking. You may want to ask the healer for a draught to have ready for him when he wakes, which may not be until tomorrow. No one can out drink Volstagg and I think this time Thor will have learned his lesson. I will take my leave of you, Sif, Arnfreyer, Jane." With that he turned and left the room.

"I did not know that Hugin and Munin had left the Allfather," murmured Arnfreyer. "But it is not the season for ravens to brood. I wonder where they have gone?"

* * *

Odin/Loki strode down the halls of the palace. He had sent his guard away, which they were accustomed to by now. He had found many old, unused passages deep underground, and often came there to wander and brood, and sometimes to sleep. Today he was brooding.

Jane's praise of him as Loki had surprisingly confused him. He had not expected it, but in the months since the battle, in his enforced 'imprisonment' in Odin's form he had often come across many unexpected revelations. The Allfather had devised a cunning punishment. Loki now had what he thought he had desired, he was King of Asgard. But he was forced to do so in Odin's appearance; he was unable to do so as his youthful and handsome self. Odin himself had found an unused chamber deep in Fensalir, Frigga's old hall, and had hidden himself in his Odinsleep. This time, he had told Loki, he would sleep long. Odin had placed enchantments on Gungnir; it could only be used for the good of Asgard. And just as Mjolnir could only be used by someone worthy, Gungnir would now reveal Loki if he meddled too much in other realms, or caused too much mischief. Loki had no illusions as to what the Asgardians would do to him, if they knew. He was forced to rule a people who would hate and kill him if they found his true identity.

He thought of Hugin and Munin, and of Odin's wolves. He had been forced to come up with stories to explain their disappearance. The animals had known he was not Odin, and had refused to do his bidding. He had released them, fearing to harm such mystical creatures.

And what did it mean that Jane could carry Mjolnir? And if she was truly expecting Thor's child, did that mean that Thor would try for the throne, wanting to secure a place for himself and his family? Loki knew he would have to watch for trouble in the other realms, so that he could frequently send Thor away from Asgard.

Sif had decided to check on the palace guard, figuring, rightly, that many of them would be drunk. Jane had visited with Arnfreyer a little longer, and then excused herself. She went out into the main healing room, where Eir was waiting for her.

"Lady Jane, would you mind laying on one of our diagnostic beds? We can check on your health. It is very early in your pregnancy I take it, so we probably won't see an image of the babe, but I know Thor had other concerns about you," suggested Eir. Jane sighed, but since she knew she was on her own for a few hours she decided to comply.

She lay down on the bed, and just like before, an image of her rose into the air above. Now she realized how alike this was to some of Tony's 3D imaging technology.

"How long has it been, my lady, since your last menstruation?" asked Eir.

"Six weeks, healer," answered Jane.

"Ah, good, then I think we may be able to see a little image after all, and certainly we can hear the babe's heart," smiled Eir. She manipulated some of the image before her, and suddenly there was a tiny, almost fish like creature floating in the air above her. The little one was nearly transparent, and Jane could see a rapidly pumping tube within it.

"All looks well my lady. The babe will take on a more bipedal appearance as it develops. The heart is strong and functioning well. Now, let us look at you a little more closely," suggested Eir.

The healer manipulated the image again. Now she studied Jane with interest. Steadily she became more intent, and began to mutter a bit under her breath. Jane got a bit worried.

"Healer, is something wrong?" prompted Jane.

"What?" said Eir, for once startled out of her study. "No, m'lady, nothing appears to be wrong, which is what interests me so. You have changed much since I last examined you, and that is just 5 lunar cycles ago. Your readings are still those of a human in some respects, but you are much healthier than I expected you to be. You cellular structure is quite a bit denser and the ability of your blood to carry oxygen and nutrition are greatly increased. Have you seen a human doctor?"

"Yes, I did some time ago. His findings were the same as yours. He thought that now I might live quite a bit longer than normal for a human, as much as 500 of our years," answered Jane.

"I think his estimate may have been a bit conservative," replied the healer. "The Aether, and the bond with Lord Thor, appears to have had startling affects on you, Lady Jane."

"A friend of mine said that Fate owed us, in recompense for all we had been through. It means much to Thor that I may live so long," said Jane.

"And you, my lady, what does it mean to you?" gently asked the Healer.

"At first I could barely accept it. It seemed unnatural to me. But I realize that now I'll have much more time to learn and there is so much to learn, on both worlds," said Jane. I've started to accept it, but I still can't imagine it very well. But I am relieved for Thor's sake. I've seen how much his family means to him, and how great his grief was when Frigga and then Loki were taken. I'm happy that this one grief can be put off a while longer."

'She sees it as a blessing to Thor, not necessarily to herself' thought Eir. 'She has a truly generous spirit.' Aloud she said, "I think it will take some years for the reality to sink in, as you see that you do not age, as other humans do. That must have been a hard part of your new longevity to accept."

"Yes, that's one of the first thoughts I had, that my friends would grow old and die, and I would be left behind. Oddly, though, I have recently made several friends who also have unusually long lives ahead of them," Jane continued. "One of them reminded me, that on my world at least, I won't feel too alone. And of course, now there is Asgard, where long lives are normal."

"Fate does seem to have you in its keeping," said Eir.

Jane rose from the exam table at the healer's bidding. "Healer, Odin tells me that Thor may have had a bit too much to drink, and may want a 'draught' when he wakes up. Do I get that from you?" she asked.

"I saw him competing with Volstagg again," she smiled. "I have the necessary cordial here, Lady. Put it at his bedside, he is familiar with it!" Eir handed Jane a small, blue, stoppered flask.

"Thank you, Eir. Now, I'd like to rest, but I don't know the way to my rooms. Can someone show me?" asked Jane. One of the younger healers was pressed into service for this task. She and Jane made their way down the corridors.

"I recognize you," said Jane. "You assisted Healer Eir the first time I was here. What is your name?"

"I am Aoalbjorg, my lady," said the woman. "I am delighted that you are well, Lady Jane. We did not think you would live long, with the energy of the Aether in you. I think mortal beings must be sturdier than we have been taught."

"I wouldn't have lasted long, if Thor hadn't sustained me. That was a hard time, I'm glad it's passed!" said Jane.

"Here are Thor's quarters, Lady. Rest well," said Aoalbjorg, turning back the way she had come.

Jane entered Thor's quarters. She was going to need a map; all the halls looked so much alike. Thor was spread out on an enormous bed, snoring gently. Jane took off her gown, and wrapped herself in a light blanket. Placing the cordial on a nearby table she tucked herself against Thor's side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thor slowly became aware of a familiar pounding. Why was it familiar? He tried to raise his head, but the pounding became intense. His head fell back and he groaned. The pounding increased in pace. Slowly the memory of the previous night returned. Now he realized the pounding was simply his pulse. He had tried to out drink Volstagg. That was the last time! He would never challenge him again! Despite his discomfort he grinned. It had been wonderful to drink and sing with his friends again. Humans just didn't have the capacity! Carefully he turned his head toward the low table near the bed. Ahh, yes, there was the cordial healer Eir compounded for too much inebriation. He would have to sit up. As he began to move on the bed he realized he wasn't alone. Startled he glanced down and saw that Jane was curled up next to him. 'When had she come in?' he wondered. How had she found the way to his rooms?

Too much thinking, he decided. Cordial first, then a little more rest, then thinking. He managed to sit, and carefully leaning forward he was able to pick up the bottle on the first try. Amazing. He drained the little bottle, grimacing at the bitter taste, but he knew that it would soon ease his pounding head and rebellious stomach.

He lay back down and spooned himself around his sleeping wife. Soon he was deeply, comfortably asleep.

Jane woke as the afternoon sunlight slanted across her face. She felt Thor at her back and smiled. If the truth were told she was feeling a bit wicked. Thor had been so distracted the past few days he hadn't been as attentive as he usually was. She shrugged out of the thin blanket she had been wearing. Carefully turning in his arms she started to let her hands wander over his body.

Thor was having an entrancing dream. Jane was teasing him unmercifully. Her little hands moved delightfully across his body. He longed to touch her, but she was pressing him back, while at the same time encouraging his attentions. She was just out of reach. His desire became more urgent, but her gentle ministrations were somehow unsatisfying. This was so unreal to him that he suddenly snapped awake.

"Vixen, what are you doing?" he murmured throatily, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Just seeing if you were anywhere near being awake," she whispered in reply. "How are you feeling?"

"You have succeeded in waking me thoroughly, wife, now what are you going to do with me? Ask me in a moment how I feel," he said. He rose from the bed and disappeared into the en-suite. He emerged a few minutes later, apparently much refreshed. He lay down next to her, and propped himself up on one forearm. "Now, I feel fine," he insisted. His mouth came down hungrily on hers. He would never tire of her, of waking to her, of loving her. He proceeded to prove it.

Later Thor went to his chamber door and looking out saw a guard. He sent for an evening meal, and returned to the bed.  
"What did you do today while I was sleeping away too much mead?" he asked.

"I visited with Arnfreyer, and spoke with Healer Eir," Jane smiled softly.

"Should I worry about Arnfreyer; that you smile so prettily when you mention him?" teased Thor.

She smacked him lightly across the chest. "No, silly, I was just remembering. Eir showed me an image of the baby, and I could see his little heart beating," she answered, her hand drifting down to rest lightly on her abdomen. "It made the whole thing seem more real."

"You have seen our child? And why do you say 'he'?" asked Thor, amazed.

"Don't get too excited, at this stage babies look more like little fish, or aliens. It will be a few weeks till he looks like a regular baby. And I have to say he or she, it can't be an 'it'!" she replied. She was keeping her dream vision of children a secret for a while yet.  
"And Odin came and made Arnfreyer an honorary captain of my 'personal guard' till he is better. What does that mean, Thor?"

"That is a high honor! I am glad the AllFather has done so. I should see Arnfreyer while I am here. This means that he will arrange for your guards and attendants. He will see to their schedules, that your rooms are always ready for you, and that your meals are prepared the way you like them. If you have any particularly needs he is the one you will ask," Thor explained. "And although it is work, it is not too physically demanding for someone recovering from a serious injury. This will allow him to maintain his sense of honor as he recovers."

"My rooms, Thor? Won't my rooms be your rooms as well?" asked Jane. "And why do I need attendants or guards? I can take care of myself, once I figure out the layout of the palace."

"I think you forget, dear Jane, that I am the hereditary King of Asgard," Thor reminded her. "I have, for now, told the Allfather that I do not wish to rule, but that does not take away my rank. And my rank is yours. I know that makes you a bit uncomfortable, as I have seen that your people base your rank on each person's abilities, not on any birthright. But when you are on Asgard you will be considered a princess, you will have rights, privileges, and rank. You enhanced this greatly last night, with your handling of Mjolnir. Indeed, that was part of my intent. Eventually you will have duties. Oddly, you performed one earlier today by visiting an injured palace guard. Do not fret too much about this, I think it will come naturally to you, because you are a good person. I have seen already that you are becoming more accustomed to the way my people treat you."

"I've learned to enjoy the deeper level of courtesy," she replied, thinking about what he said. "And you're right, I had forgotten, all those months on Earth, what your rank is here. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it has always delighted me," he answered. "You love me simply because I am Thor, not because I am a prince of my people, or that I can wield Mjolnir." He kissed her lightly.

"And the rooms, Thor? I like sleeping with you, I don't want to have to be away from you, when we're here," she asked.

"I will make sure they are near mine. Actually, with a babe coming I may wish to change my usual chambers to a different part of the palace, so that we can all be near each other. But do not fret, the rooms I mean will be for study, or for times when you wish for quiet reflection, in an environment you will create for yourself. When it is time to retire I will always hope to find you in my bed!" he finished with a little growl in his voice.

At sunrise the next day Thor arranged for a basket of food and took Jane in a skimmer to the mountain meadows beyond the city. He wanted to find out if the one he had in mind seemed familiar to Jane. The skimmer settled lightly in the eddy of a stream. Thor held Jane's hand as she stepped out onto the bank of the stream. She walked slowly up the bank and onto the grass. It was dotted with little purple flowers. High mountains surrounded them, it was like being in a bowl. Jane looked up and saw the celestial sky above her, washing blue with the dawn. Thor observed her carefully.

"But this is the place in my dream," said Jane incredulously. "I've been here, in my dreams, twice now. How can that be?"

"I wondered if this was the place," said Thor. "It was a favorite of Mother's; we came here often as children." Jane wandered on a little further, and then turning toward Thor, graced him with a beatific smile. She would tell him, now.

"I have walked here, with you, then with your mother, and then with our children," she said. "They will be beautiful!" She was exultant; again she felt possibilities swirling around her.

"Our children, Jane?" he asked. Again he was in awe of her. He could sense the power coming from her. "Will there be more than the one?"

"I've seen two, with brown eyes, and curling blonde hair," she said, closing her eyes. She could see them in her mind's eye. Suddenly she was enveloped in Thor's embrace. He tucked her head under his chin, and closing his eyes he contemplated the image of her in his mind. Her form now radiated waves of energy.  
"We will have two children?" he asked. He fell to his knees and wrapping his arms around her, kissed her abdomen, partially to hide the tears squeezing out of his eyes. "I don't deserve so much joy."

Jane's hands lightly rested on his head. It felt like a benediction. She seemed to Thor to be the embodiment of all women in this moment. She was lover and wife, mother and friend. Now she tugged on his shoulders, and he stood. He cradled her head in his left hand and carefully pressed his right hand into her back, taking care not to press Mjolnir into her. Drawing her close he kissed her with all the love and passion in his soul. Jane could feel the intensity of his emotions and now she was trying to hide her own tears. She kissed him back with equal passion until she was desperate for breath. She broke from his kiss and rested her head on his chest and breathed deeply.

"Jane, with your eyes closed, can you 'see' me?' he asked. "What do you see?"

She thought about Thor, creating an image of him in her mind. "I see you, surrounded by blue light, shot through with threads of gold. But am I seeing what actually is, or just what my imagination thinks of you?" she asked.

"You are seeing a part of my being. This is part of the energy field that I access when I wield Mjolnir. You now radiate a similar energy, which I have 'seen' before. It started after Svartalfheim. I think this may be a source of your foresight. It will be fascinating to see how this power develops. For now you seem able to see things that affect you personally."

"Do you think it will expand to other people?" she asked. It was hard to believe she was actually changing into something new, not quite human, not quite Asgardian.

"I don't know, but you will have time now to explore it," said Thor.

"Apparently more time than Dr. Banner even thought," mused Jane.

"What do you mean?" asked Thor, startled.

"Healer Eir thought that Dr. Banner's estimate might be 'conservative'. I was too apprehensive to ask her how conservative," Jane related.

"Does it greatly trouble you, Jane, to think of living longer than most humans?" Thor asked. He knew it couldn't be undone, and he wouldn't want to, but the fact was she was greatly changed from most of her people.

"It did at first. Usually in our history when you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of humanity you die, not live on and on! I was a victim of the Aether, and I had to accept your help to control it. It was going to destroy me, or still worse, it could have possessed me outright, and done horrible things with its power. Or it could have killed me and perhaps possessed you or some other Asgardian. I don't know if it was the Aether, or the bond, or the combination, but now I apparently will have centuries to contemplate it," she finished.

They were silent a moment, thinking about all that had happened to them. Jane's normal assertiveness came to the fore, and rather than dwell on things that couldn't be changed she decided to be cheerful. She dimpled at him, and said, "It does seem to have compensations."

"Oh, and what would those be?" he asked, sensing her change in mood.

"I'll certainly have time to work on the wormhole project. And I think I may like to learn more about Asgard's real history. The Earth records are inadequate, and don't do you, or your people justice. And of course, I have everything to learn about being a mom. Didn't you say Asgardian children grow slowly? There will be much to learn there," she said teasingly.

"And is that all?" he replied, pretending offense at having been completely left out of this quick enumeration.

"I'm sure other things will occur to me in time, as events and people peak my interest," she answered him sententiously, while meandering away over the meadow.

She delighted in irking him, he was sure of it. How could this slip of a woman reduce him to fishing for compliments? For all his age, strength, and power, he was just as much a man as the next. He shook himself, grabbed the picnic basket and followed her.

"Take care, Jane, not to go too far afield. There may be bilgesnipe about," he called. He saw her step stutter a bit at this, he was sure she had no idea what a bilgesnipe was. It was perfectly safe; he had never seen the creatures in these meadows.

"And just what are bilgesnipe?" she asked. She recalled Fandral mentioning bilgesnipe a while back.

"Disgusting creatures somewhat similar to moose, but bigger, and scaly," Thor answered. They have very poor vision and bad tempers."

Jane knew she was being teased; she figured she deserved it. She curved her steps back to his side and placed her hand on his arm.  
"I have thought of other things I would like to do better," she said, musingly, looking up into his face.

"But never stop teasing me," he replied. "I cherish it, even if I do find it irksome, sometimes."

He found a good place to sit, and spread out a cloak on the grass, while Jane opened the hamper. They were just finishing a light breakfast when another skimmer came into view. Thor immediately stood, sensing that something was wrong.

Arnfreyer was at the tiller of the skimmer, which surprised both of them. There was another palace guard there, as well.

"My Lord, you are needed urgently at the palace. Word has come from Nilfheim that a Nidhogg has broken through, and is laying waste to the land. They ask for your aid," he called.

He turned to Jane who had no idea what most of this meant, other than that he was called for.

"Go, Thor, I'll be fine. Arnfreyer can take me back to the palace," she reassured him.

"I will return, as soon as I can. But this will test even my strength!" he told her. He kissed her; gripped Mjolnir, flung out his arm and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2 Nilfheim

Authors note:

Niflheim is one of the nine realms of Yrggdrasil, it is a world of mist and ice. It is home to both Frost giants and Niflungr or treasure hoarding spirits. The Nidhogg or Niohoggr are dragon like creatures that dwell underground. They gnaw on the roots of Yrggdrasil and also consume the remains of those condemned for murder, adultery and oath breaking. That's the mythology anyway. I intend to have my own fun with the possibilities!

* * *

Arnfreyer carefully piloted the skimmer with Jane in it back to the city. The other guard took care of the one Jane and Thor had used. Jane watched Arnfreyer's handling of the craft. Perhaps she could learn someday.

"I didn't expect you up so soon," she said to him. "I thought you would be in the Healer's keeping for a few more days."

"I was able to prove to the Healer's satisfaction that I was well enough to move about yesterday afternoon," he explained. "I was just starting to work on my new duties, when the request from Nilfheim came in. It caused quite a stir m'lady."

"Why is that, is it unusual for Thor to be requested for such things?" she asked.

"Not at all! But this is the first time in two years that a Jotun has come through the Bifrost. And she came seeking aid! This may mark a new era of cooperation and agreement between our two people," he told her.

"Arnfreyer, what is a 'nidhogg'" asked Jane, working around the hard consonants.

"It is a serpent like creature, Lady Jane," he said. "They are quite large, and normally roam the under realm of Nilfheim, which is a world of ice and mist. They normally eat the stellar matter there, dust, rocks, gases that are common in that region. It is unusual for them to break through to the surface of Nilfheim. When they are young they resemble giant snakes, but as they mature they develop legs and wings."

"It sounds like a dragon!" exclaimed Jane. "Are they very large?"

"Yes, m'lady," he said. "But do not fear; the Lord Thor will be able to handle such a beast."

"I'm confident of that. I've seen him in battle with fearsome enemies, you'll recall," she replied.

"Still, it is admirable in you, m'lady, that you show no fear," said Arnfreyer. She always managed to surprise him! He had half expected to be escorting a distraught, hand-wringing female, but she seemed quite calm.

Secretly, she was a bit concerned. She knew it must be a truly terrifying monster that Thor had been sent for.

Arnfreyer took her to one of the palace docks, and helped her out of the boat.

"It is requested that you come to the hall of audience, m'lady," Arnfreyer told her. "The Allfather is there, with the Jotun who brought the news. The Allfather hopes that you will greet the Jotun, whose name is Skadi. She is great among their people."

At this news Jane stopped dead in her tracks. "Arnfreyer, I know nothing of such things! What does one say to a being from another world? What does she look like? How should I behave?" she asked anxiously. She had thought that some of these duties Thor had mentioned would be taught to her, not thrown at her unawares.

"Be fearless, m'lady, but not overly proud. This won't be hard for you, it is already your character," assured Arnfreyer. "Like all frost giants she is quite tall, some 20 feet. Because of this she is seated in the center of the hall. She is a fearless hunter in the realms of Nilfheim and Jotunheim, and doubtless will be eager to be away to aid Thor in the hunt. Just greet her as you would any dignitary or great scholar on your world. You will only speak briefly."

As they spoke Arnfreyer had been leading Jane forward. Again, she saw the sideways glances of the people around her and again this bolstered her courage, even if only in obstinacy. At the entrance to the hall she stopped and straightened her dress and hair. Arnfreyer grinned at her, and opened the door. Then he schooled his face into a look of calm detachment and followed her in.

The AllFather was seated in his throne, and glanced at Jane as she came in. He beckoned to her, and she approached him. She managed to get an eyeful of the 20 foot, blue frost giant as she went. Almost as scary as a dark elf, but not quite. She actually had intelligent eyes, filled with curiosity. Anxious to follow some kind of protocol, Jane curtseyed before Odin. He received this with an approving nod. Standing, he spoke,  
"Skadi, I present to you Jane Odensen, wife and bond mate to Thor."

Jane turned fully to Skadi, and with an apparently fearless face, walked up to her. Even seated she was imposing, towering well above Jane's head.  
"I greet you, Skadi. I am happy that Thor is able to be of service to you, and to your people," she said.

Skadi was amazed at this tiny but apparently fearless creature. "I return your greeting, Lady Jane, and thank you for your courtesy," Skadi answered.

"My guard tells me you are well known for your skill at hunting, Skadi. Will you aid Thor on his quest?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I am going to Nilfheim as soon as Thor and his warriors are properly armored for the battle. It is a very large Nidhogg, and is laying waste to a large part of Nilfheim."

At this, Thor, Volstagg, and Fandral entered the Hall. In addition to their regular armor they now wore close fitting furs. Nilfheim must be very cold, thought Jane.

Thor was startled to see Jane so close to the Frost giantess. She looked so tiny next to the Jotun. Who had let her approach so closely? He would have to speak to Arnfreyer about Jane's safety!  
"Skadi, we are ready. Do you need anything before we depart?" he asked the Frost giantess.

"No, Lord Thor, I will start for the Bifrost at once. We should go quickly," said Skadi. "It was good to meet you, Lady Jane."

"And I'm glad to have met you, Skadi. If it is permitted, return with Thor, so I can hear how you fare against the Nidhogg," answered Jane. _"There, that sounded alright. Interested, pleasant, but not subservient," _she thought to herself.

Skadi nodded and stood up. Jane didn't flinch, but her heart fluttered a bit as the creature rose to her full height. She would have to bend to go out the door! Jane was very grateful that Thor was right there beside her. She placed her hand on his arm, and together they turned toward Odin. Skadi made her way out of the hall, followed by Fandral and Volstagg. Once they were out of earshot, Thor rounded on Arnfreyer.  
"How comes this, that the Lady Jane was allowed to approach so close to Skadi? Have you taken leave of your senses?" he demanded.

"Thor!" chided Odin. "Skadi was a guest in my hall, and came asking aid. Jane behaved well, and showed no fear in approaching her. The captain of the Lady's guard did well in bringing her, and if I am not mistaken, giving her a little advice on the way."

Thor chaffed under his father's glare. He knew his father was right. He gave a tight nod, acknowledging his father's admonition. Perhaps he could persuade Jane to be more careful, when he returned. He turned to Jane.  
"I must go, I will probably be gone 2 days, or perhaps 3. We will have to find where the Nidhogg chewed through to the surface, and see if we can return it to the under realm. That will take time to find, and then time to entice the creature back. If it cannot be 'persuaded' to return, we may have to slay it. Arnfreyer will see to your needs. Spend some time with the scholars here, if you can. See the Healer if you feel at all unwell…." But at this point Jane broke in.

"Thor, I'll be fine. Arnfreyer will take care of anything I might need. Go, take care of the Nidhogg, help Nilfheim. I'll be here when you return," she said.

He crushed her to his chest, gave her a grateful kiss, released her and using Mjolnir, sped from the hall.

Now that the drama was over Jane found herself feeling a bit weak. Her hands fluttered, and now she did wring them. Arnfreyer stepped up and offered his elbow to her. She slipped her hand through his proffered arm and leant her weight on him. He turned her toward Odin, and beckoned for one of the other guards. "Bring a chair for the Lady, quickly," he instructed. "Allfather, permission for the Lady Jane to sit?"

"Of course, of course," agreed Odin/Loki. A chair was brought and placed at the bottom of Odin's steps. Jane gratefully sat. She took a few deep breaths and quickly felt better. Odin rose and came down the steps to her.  
"You did extremely well, Jane Odensen. I am sorry to have surprised you with such a duty, but I feel it is important that you be seen to the realms as Thor's wife. I will make sure that you are given some instruction in protocol before you have to perform such a task again," he consoled her. He had been amazed at her calm demeanor and presence of mind. His attempt to embarrass her and by extension, Thor, had yielded the opposite effect. He had to admit a grudging respect.

"Arnfreyer, I hope I didn't get you into trouble! Did I do wrong, to approach her? In my role as Thor's wife I thought it might be important to not show any fear?" she asked.

Odin/Loki grudgingly reassured her, "You did exactly right. Thor was just being an old woman over you. He realized this as soon as I corrected him. Still, Arnfreyer, make sure she knows who she can approach safely and who she can't. Skadi could have killed her with a sneeze!"

* * *

Thor sped through the air toward the Bifrost. He quickly overtook Skadi, Fandral and Volstaag. He came down lightly ahead of them. They soon caught up. Volstagg practically had to trot, to keep up with Skadi's great strides.

"Your woman is impressive, Thor Odinson, for all her diminutive size. I had not thought the Midgardians to be so fearless. Has she met one of my people before?" Skadi asked.

"No, Skadi, she has not. But in the short time since I first brought her to Asgard she has experienced many things. She doesn't take them for granted now, but new experiences do not frighten her," said Thor.

"You have chosen well, Odinson," commented Skadi.

"Indeed, Skadi, Fate chose her for me. In all my life, I have never met one to equal her," said Thor. With that they arrived at the Bifrost, where Heimdall stood at the ready. Skadi's weapons had been set aside in the Bifrost. She picked up a great bow, nearly as long as she was tall, and a quiver of sorts of arrows, only the arrows were more like spears in length and diameter.

"Heimdall, can you send us so that we will be close to the Nidhogg, but not too close?" asked Thor.

"This creature is quite large, Thor, and can cover many miles with just a flinch. But I will do my best," answered Heimdall. He pushed Hufuo into the Bifrost mechanism and the group stepped into the light.

They stepped out onto a high mountainside covered in snow and ice. A chill wind sucked at their breath. The Asgardians were immediately grateful for the extra coverings, but Skadi took in great lungfulls of the chill air.

"Aah, that is better, I was overwarm in your realm," she said.

They looked down into the valley below, which was partially obscured by mist. There was a great tumult coming from below them, a sound of crashing trees and breaking rock.

"I think we have found the creature itself," said Thor. "Heimdall aimed well. I will see if I can follow its track back to where it emerged. Look you to yourselves as you go down. Approach as close as you can, and see if you can determine what has brought it forth. I will come back as quickly as I can, and look for you over there," he ordered, pointing to a small hill down the valley and away from the noise below. He flew off.

Thor went down into the mist, and as slowly as Mjolnir would allow flew toward the beast. Soon he was able to make out a trail of destruction caused by the Nidhogg and started tracing it back. There were many miles of broken trees and fractured rock. He also noticed large smears of a green slime coating the ground in places. If this was the blood of the creature they would have to be doubly cautious! He finally came to the mouth of an enormous opening in the ground. It looked partially natural, as a cave mouth, but one side of it had obviously just been hewn and knocked away. This then must be the creatures point of entering Nilfheim. He flew around it, and sure enough, the trail of damage stopped. He turned and now quickly flew back.

Skadi strode ahead of Fandral and Volstagg and had tried to approach the creature, but the mist kept her from seeing much. She found puddles of a disgusting green slime as well, and prudently decided to retreat to the hill Thor had indicated. She found Volstagg by his loud blundering around in the mist. She appeared to him suddenly out of the fogs, startling him.

"Have a care, Skadi, I nearly laid my axe into you!" he hissed.

"Come, Asgardian, we should retreat to the meeting place. I have not seen the beast, but it is wounded somehow, we should not encounter it till we are together," she said. They found Fandral, and they walked to the hill. Skadi tried to get Volstagg to move a bit more quietly.

They came to the hill just as Thor did; he landed quickly and strode up to them.  
"I have found the place the creature emerged from, it is many miles from here. I saw no sign of other habitation, for which we can be grateful. But I fear the beast is injured, for I found many gouts of some green substance. Skadi, do you know what manner of blood to these creatures shed? And how long has it been above ground, and how did you come to hear of it?" Thor asked.

"You are correct, Odinson, the creature must be wounded. This green stuff is indeed its blood. It cannot be a mortal wound, for it continues to move down this valley, and is wreaking great havoc as it comes. I first heard of it yesterday, I was far to the east in this realm, and petitioned Heimdall for admittance to Asgard. I would say it has been above ground a full two days. Where it emerged is a desolation, with no inhabitants, but just beyond the range of hills behind us there are several cities of the Hrimthursar and the Niflungar, or Frost giants and the children of the mist, that inhabit this realm. One of the Hrimthursar first brought me word," narrated Skadi.

"We have not been able to see it, Thor, for all this cursed mist," broke in Fandral.

"Yes, that will be our first task, to clear away the mist," said Thor. "Here is what I suggest. I will clear away the mist, and then we will have to see how badly injured the beast is. If it seems as it will heal, we will harry it back toward its lair. If it is too badly injured we will have to slay it."

"You surprise me Odinson, I would have expected you to just wish to slay it outright," exclaimed Skadi.

"Not too long ago, Skadi, that would indeed have been my reaction. But I have learnt a little wisdom. You are a huntress, I know you do not needlessly slay beasts, lest you run out of game to hunt," Thor said. "This is a rare and splendid creature; I would not kill it needlessly. As long as it doesn't present a risk to the beings of this realm I say let us return it to its normal habitation."

He leapt into the air, and sped upwards. They quickly lost sight of him. Shortly they felt a freshening breeze swirling around them and the mist started to clear. They looked up and saw Thor high above spinning Mjolnir rapidly in his hand. The mist formed a slowly moving vortex that drew aside. Now the creature lay revealed.

It was truly enormous. It was close to 200 feet long, with many pairs of legs. It was surprisingly low to the ground, and with tightly furled wings about one third of the way down its back. The skin of the creature was covered in sooty black scales, dotted here and there with scales of deep green. The mouth of the beast was surprisingly wide, and filled with flat teeth. Since its diet consisted primarily of rock, this made sense. The eyes of the creature were glowing scarlet. Overall it gave the impression of a many legged salamander. Green slime dripped down the right side of the creature, below the wing.

Thor wanted to see how badly injured it was, and realized he needed it to unfurl its wings. He flew at the head, and holding Mjolnir tightly, managed to tap it. It now roared a deep, fearsome roar and began to rear up. Thor now flew just beyond its reach, repeatedly tapping it with Mjolnir at the head and neck of the creature. It reared higher, and now the left wing unfurled and beat at the air. The roar was now deafening. The beast turned toward Thor, who was also beginning to lead it back the way it had come. Again he tapped it with the hammer, and flew near its yawning mouth in dizzying spirals. Enraged it now rose to its full height balanced on its last 4 pairs of legs and its long tail. The right wing now unfurled, and they could all see that the membrane of the wing was torn and scorched in one long cut. It was from here that the green blood of the creature was dripping. Although obviously painful it was apparently not a mortal wound. It was enough that it kept the beast from flying, for which they were all grateful.

Skadi, Volstagg, and Fandral now approached the tail, and began to lightly prod it with their weapons. Instinctually the beast drew its tail in and began to move away from them and toward Thor, who had stopped hitting it, but was still flying just out of reach. Thus began the tedious task of keeping it agitated enough to follow Thor, but not agitated enough to attack anyone. Many miles lay ahead of them.

After several miles the beast became obstinate and just stopped. They decided to let it rest for a time. Thor returned to the others.

"Well, we have made a little progress in the right direction," Thor said. "Skadi, how do you think it came by such a wound? It looks like a burn from an energy weapon. Do you think aught can be done to salve it, or speed its healing?"

"I agree, Thor," said Skadi. "It does look like such a wound. I think any burn or wound salve would aid it, but where could we get enough, and how would we apply it? It would take at least two barrels of such an ointment."

"What tempts such a creature, Skadi?" asked Thor. He now had a plan forming in his mind. "It doesn't eat flesh does it?"

"No, the chief danger from these beasts is their rage, size, and clumsiness. As to its favorite food, it would be some sort of rare earth, or stardust, I presume. It is said that these creatures gnaw at the roots of Yggdrasil, and what could that be, but some sort of rock?" answered Skadi.

Thor turned to Fandral.  
"Fandral, go you back to Asgard. Go to the stables, and see if the animal master has a wound salve in any quantity and sleeping draught for 100 horse. While he prepares that see the scholars and ask if they know of what type of earth would tempt this creature. We will attempt to lure it further back to its cave, and once we are close we will drug it and tend its wound. What say you all to this?" he finished.

"It is a magnificent creature Thor, but what you propose is a lot of effort. Wouldn't it be simpler to just slay the beast and cast it back into its hole?" asked Fandral.

"It would be easier, Fandral, but it wouldn't be right or honorable," answered Thor. "Someone has wounded this creature, obviously for the purpose of distracting the attention of Asgard. If he were not dead I would say this was Loki's work. That is another reason for you to return, make sure all is well there."

Fandral tipped his sword in salute, and ran back the way they had come. They didn't want to draw the creature's attention with the light of the Bifrost. When he was a half a mile off the Bifrost came down at his request and he disappeared into the light.

* * *

Jane had quickly recovered herself, and Arnfreyer had started to escort her back to her quarters.

Arnfreyer said, "You did well my lady. Just like a soldier or warrior, you didn't give way to any fear until after the battle was over!"

"Actually she seemed quite pleasant," said Jane. "It was just her different appearance and great size that was alarming!" She realized that she was on her own in Asgard, and decided to ask Arfreyer for a little help.  
"Arnfreyer, I have need of 1 or 2 articles of clothing. Thor was going to take me to a clothier later today, but I think I can tend to that myself. And is there a study or library I can have access to?"

"M'Lady, I will take you to Odin's study now. After the mid day meal I will have two attendants come to you in Thor's quarters and see to your needs," responded Arnfreyer.

"If possible, could at least one of these be a young woman?" asked Jane. "Everyone here is wonderful, but it would be nice to have some companionship of my own sort! Perhaps Sif is available?"

"I will give thought to this, M'lady, but I am afraid that Sif is away on some errand of the AllFather's" said Arnfreyer. "Here is Odin's study."  
He looked about and spying a scholar, he called out quietly, "Laertin, a word if you please."

A tall man approached. His face was creased in wrinkles which indicated he smiled a great deal. He was dressed in blue robes, and a large sapphire ring was on his right hand.

"Arnfreyer, you do not come here often, what brings you?" asked the scholar. He bowed to Jane, saying, "M'lady, I am honored!"

"As you must know, Laertin, the Lady Jane is a scholar on Midgard. She would spend some time here, by your leave. The Lord Thor will be gone some time, and she would like to pass the time in study," responded Arnfreyer.

"Of course, Lady Jane, you are most welcome," replied Laertin. "And Arnfreyer, a little study would do you no harm!"

"M'lady, I will return for you at the mid-day meal. I have duties to attend to, Laertin. A different branch of study calls me!" Arnfreyer said. With that he left. Jane remembered that he had only risen from his sick bed the afternoon before. She would need to be careful not to ask for too much.

"Lady Jane, which branch of study interests you?" Laertin asked.

"On Earth I have studied the motion of stars and planets, their natures and structures, the effects of electromagnetic energy and gravitational force, and more recently nuclear and particle physics. And now of course I am interested in learning more about Asgard, her people and history," answered Jane.

Laertin eyes widened a bit at this list. "Indeed, you have studied widely, M'lady," he said. "Come, I will show you how the information is arranged. They spent half an hour exploring the stacks of books in the hall. Jane quickly understood the arrangement. It would be interesting to have to peruse books again. On Earth almost everything was digitized. She filed that question away, why didn't the Asgardians computerize their information?

"Am I allowed to remove books from this hall, or should I study here?" she asked.

"This is the AllFather's personal collection, but if you wish a copy I can request it for you from another library," explained Laertin. He showed her to a well lit corner, with a table and comfortable chair. "After you make your selections, return here to study."

Jane thanked him and returned to the area in the stacks that she was most interested in today, Asgardian history and culture. She made several selections and carried them to the table. She was soon immersed in study. It seemed in no time that she became aware of a pair of booted feet across from her under the table. Startled she looked up. Arnfreyer was sitting across from her, grinning impudently.

"You are indeed a scholar, Lady Jane. Only a truly studious person could so lose themselves in book," he teased. Jane was delighted that he seemed so at ease with her.

"Is it midday already?" she asked, amazed at the quick passage of time.

"Yes, I think you ate only lightly at breakfast which you took at dawn. You must be growing hungry," he said.

Suddenly she was ravenous. She laughed at herself. "You should know Arnfreyer, that I have a tendency to forget to eat, or even sleep, when I am intent on a question."

"Heimdall has already informed me of this, milady," he said. "I will make sure you eat enough, and you will find you need less sleep than before. When you are truly tired, you will sleep."

"How are you feeling, today is your first day up? Do you grow weary yet?" asked Jane. Inwardly she realized she was picking up a bit of an accent or speech mannerism from all the time she spent with Thor and on now with other Asgardians.

"I am fine milady, and grateful to be out of bed. I may take rest with my family tonight. We have not been able to see much of each other since I was wounded. They came daily to the healing rooms, but that is not the same as all being under one roof," explained Arnfreyer.

"Tell me about your family, Arnfreyer," encouraged Jane.

"I am still a young man in the reckoning of my people; I live with my mother, a sister and a young brother. The gods were generous with my family! I am sure you will meet them as time moves forward," said Arnfreyer. Jane had put her books away, and they proceeded to the refectory.

"You may eat in your chambers, Lady Jane, but I sense that you may prefer the companionship of others. How did your studies go?" he asked.

"I was curious about Nilfhelm and the Nidhogg, so I first looked for information on those subjects. The Nidhogg looks very fearsome, but I was relieved to find out it doesn't normally eat people. It seems that its size, temper, and clumsiness are what cause most of the damage. Then I did some research on gravitational forces within Asgard and how the energy for the Bifrost is produced," Jane told him. "And you are right; I would prefer to eat with others about me, thank you."

* * *

There was a low hum of power in the refectory floor, and many of the people there looked out toward the Bifrost. Jane turned to Arnfreyer and asked, "Can they be coming back already?"

"They cannot have dealt with the beast so quickly, m'lady. Perhaps one of them comes back to request more help, or supplies of some sort. Or it may be unrelated completely," replied Arnfreyer.

'Or someone is injured,' thought Jane. She chewed her lip, but was hesitant to ask Arnfreyer for anything more.

"I have not had a sister all these years to not know that look, Lady Jane. Come, let us go to the hall of audience, and see what transpires," said Arnfreyer. She smiled at him gratefully. They quickly made their way to the hall, where they found Fandral just explaining to Odin what he required.

Runners were sent to ask of the stable master if such a draught in the quantities needed was available. Jane followed quickly after Fandral as they made their way to Odin's study.

Laertin heard them coming. "My lord Fandral, Lady Jane, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I have need of your knowledge, Laertin," said Fandral. "We need to know what manner of rock or celestial material would most tempt a Nidhogg."

"Fandral," said Jane, "I spent the morning studying these creatures. I know just where the book is." She went to retrieve it. Laertin looked on, bemused. Jane brought the book and opened it on a table. "Here, Laertin, is the entry on Nidhoggs." She stood aside, letting the master of the study peruse the entry.

"It seems they are most fond of stony meteorites that have passed through an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. You should be able to find material of that kind in the Asgard forges," said Laertin.

"I'll go at once," said Fandral. He turned to Jane, "Thank you, Jane, for coming with me; I know Thor will ask after you, it saves me finding you. I can tell him you are well!"

"Yes, Fandral, I'm fine. Is the creature large?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"It is a truly magnificent beast, and Thor and Skadi hope to return it to the under realm, eased enough to stay below. We are all puzzled as to how it came by its wound, however. It looks like a burn from an energy weapon. I must go, but fear not for Thor, this task is hard work, and will doubtless seem tedious by this time tomorrow, but it is not beyond us." With that Fandral strode away.

Jane watched him. She knew he couldn't dawdle talking with her, but she wasn't accustomed to the quick coming and goings of what was essentially a military life. She sighed as she turned back to the study. She found Laertin regarding her.  
"It isn't easy being the one left behind, milady?" he asked.

"No, but I wouldn't be any use on Nilfheim!" Jane replied. She took the book they had been looking at and put it away. She decided to return to the hall of audience. Somehow she had lost Arnfreyer.

She came to one of the doors of the hall and looked in. She wasn't up for a tete-a-tete with the Allfather, but she thought she might see Arnfreyer there. Sure enough, he was in close conference with Odin. She decided to wait there; certain he would come looking for her. Eventually he bowed to the king and turned away. Jane was dismayed to see a worried, unhappy look on Arnfreyer's face, but he schooled it into a pleasant smile as soon as he saw her.

"Lady Jane, good. Let us return to Thor's quarters, where I have asked a pair of attendants to meet us," he said.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jane.

"All is well milady," he responded. But he was quiet as they returned to the residential side of the palace.

When they arrived at Thor's quarters there were two well dressed, attractive, and apparently young people waiting. Their names were Vinur and Kotterein. Vinur was to be in charge of Jane's chambers and Kotterein of her wardrobe. Jane chafed a bit under all this 'assistance' but she remembered that it was part of being Thor's wife, and not wanting to cause him difficulty, she decided to go along.

"Lady Jane, I have other matters to attend to till the evening meal. I leave you in the best hands. I will return for you just before evening falls," said Arnfreyer.

"Arnfreyer, why don't you just have a plate of food left for me here, and return to your family this evening. You said you hadn't been home in a while," Jane reminded him.

He considered this. "Are you sure my Lady? The evening may become long and boring for you."

"I will make sure there are some things to do, Arnfreyer," broke in Kotterein.

"Well, then, by your leave, Lady Jane, I will see you on the morrow, my thanks," said Arnfreyer. He bowed and departed.

Vinur now asked Jane some questions about how she wanted her quarters arranged. She asked for a well lit area, with a large flat table so she could spread her work out and leave it. And she would want bookcases and a comfortable chair. He suggested some color schemes to her, and she made some suggestions of her own. He took notes and then left, saying the work would be done within a day.

Jane now looked at Kotterein. She was a tall young woman, with long black hair. She wore a gown of silver and blue, in a pattern Jane recalled seeing on Frigga. She had a friendly smile playing about her mouth.  
"Well, Kotterein, it's good to be in female company again. Thor brought me here with the gown you see on me, and the one I wore night before last. I am in rather urgent need of a change of clothes! Can two young women go shopping in Asgard, or do I need a squadron of guards to move about?" asked Jane.

"We can take just one guard, the one outside the door will do," Kotterein answered. Soon they had set out on a delightful afternoon of shopping. Jane decided being a princess wasn't all bad!

* * *

Fandral returned to Nilfheim with three Einherjar to help carry all the barrels of salve and tranquilizer. Heimdall managed to set them down near the current location of the beast.

Thor saw the Bifrost light and flew quickly back to them. Fandral had a large, pitted stone in his arms.  
"Here, Thor, is a stone which apparently tempts the beast," he explained, handing it to him.

"Was all well in Asgard?" Thor asked. He didn't mean just Jane, the whole situation felt off, or contrived to get him away from Asgard.

"Yes, all seemed well," said Fandral as they strode toward the beast. Once they had pulled ahead he told Thor that he had discovered that Lorelei had escaped and was trying to wreak havoc on Earth. Odin had sent Sif to sort things out and hopefully bring Lorelei back. Thor was now even more anxious to finish this task and return to Asgard. If not Loki, then certainly Loki's spirit of mischief was loose in Asgard, or so it seemed to Thor.  
"I even saw Jane, she has become familiar with Odin's study already, and found the tome with the information we needed before Laertin could even speak," related Fandral. "Apparently she was studying Nilfheim and its creatures all morning."

Thor grinned at Fandral, then took off toward Skadi and Volstagg. He told them that Fandral and the Einherjar were coming with supplies. Volstagg turned back to help. Thor flew on, and came as close to the creature's mouth and nose as possible. It was like waving a bone in front of a hungry dog. The creature lurched up on its many legs and began to follow Thor eagerly. The other's would now have to race to keep up.

There were still many miles to go, and they did grow weary of the tediousness of the chase, as Fandral had predicted. Eventually they came close to the opening in the ground that the animal had emerged from. Thor flew back to Volstagg and took the barrel of sleeping draught from him. Then he flew again near the mouth of the creature, which was confusedly sniffling around in great snorts, looking for the delicacy it had been following. Again, Thor had to tease the creature into rearing up, and roaring in frustration. As soon as its great maw opened Thor flung the barrel of sleeping draught down its gullet. He debated tossing in the stone, but decided it would be a good way to tempt the beast to go back down its hole when it awoke.

The creature roared and gulped. Its tale lashed in frustration, knocking Volstagg and one of the Einherjar into the air. They were flung in different directions but quickly stood and waved off any aid. Skadi and Fandral managed to jump aside. The beast dropped all its legs down to the ground, and shook its head in confusion. Apparently the drug was taking effect. The roars were down to growls, and it began to circle, trampling out a resting place. Finally, it settled onto the ground, apparently asleep enough to approach. Thor eyed it; it hadn't lost so much awareness that it had forgotten its wound, as it carefully kept the right side of its body free of the ground. Good.

Thor flew down to the ground and conferred with the others. It was agreed that Thor would fly over the creature and pull out its wing, and Skadi would apply the ointment. Volstagg would hold the barrel. The others would stand well back, in case the creature flinched.  
"How long will it sleep, Fandral?" asked Thor.

"The stable master had no idea. I told him the size of the creature, but he said it mattered more what kind of creature it was. He knows how to put horses or bilgesnipe into sleep, if need be. He did warn that the creature will awake dizzy, disoriented, and possibly angry," warned Fandral.

"Sounds like me, yesterday, after trying to out drink Volstagg!" quipped Thor. "Hopefully, this little treat will put it in a better humor." He turned to Skadi, "Shall we start?" She nodded.

Skadi approached the beast in great strides, while Thor flew over it. When Volstagg approached with the barrel of ointment Thor flew down and carefully gripped the tip of the beast's wing. He tugged and flew backwards, gripping Mjolnir with one hand and the wing tip in the other. Slowly he pulled it out, angling it down so that it would be within Skadi's reach. Volstagg opened the barrel and held it up for Skadi. She quickly spread the unguent over the tear in the wing. The creature snorted and growled, but didn't wake. This part of the task was quickly done.

Thor carefully released the wing, and they all retreated to what they hoped would be a safe distance. He spoke to the Einherjar.  
"Thank you for your assistance. We will stay the night, or until the beast awakes. You may return to Asgard. Give my thanks to the scholars and stable master. They pulled packs from their backs and gave to Thor and Fandral the provisions they had brought. Then saluting they returned to the spot the Bifrost had sent them.

Those that remained erected a quick camp. They started a small fire, and ate and drank from the provisions the Einherjar had left them. Skadi went off into the woods, to look for a stream to wash the ointment off her arms and hands.

When she returned Thor began to ask her about the area they were in. "Skadi, are there other beasts here that should concern us?"

"Doubtless there would be normally but the noise and smell of this creature will keep any sensible beast away for a day at least," she answered.

"You said earlier that you were far away in this realm when news of the creature came to you. What is that area like?" he asked.

"It is a mountainess country, of ice and snow. There I seldom go bare footed as you see me now. I often go about on skis, and hunt with my bow, for a mountain sheep that makes a rare and useful leather," she told them.

The men shivered a bit at contemplating a place the frost giant found cold. But for all their differences they had shared a hard and satisfying day. They talked into the night. It had been a long time since Thor had spent any time in friendliness with a frost giant, he was almost glad of the opportunity. Still, it troubled him that this had occurred at all. Someone had purposefully injured the great beast, almost certainly to draw Thor himself away from the city. He suddenly realized that he would be away from Jane through the night, something that had not happened in many months. He realized with humor at himself that he missed her!

"You wear a wry smile, Odinson, what do you ponder?" asked Skadi.

"I am merely laughing at myself, Skadi, for missing my bride," he said. "She is new to me, and also, we now expect our first child. I left in a bit of a hurry, and I am hoping she is well."

"Well do I remember being newly wed, Thor Odinson," said Skadi, surprising them all. "Sadly, my husband and I could not enjoy each other's homes. He loved the sea, which called to him continuously. I loved the mountains, and found the sea sounds grating. He found the wind and call of the wolves in the mountains mournful. Eventually we parted, though we still meet from time to time." She was silent a moment, wrapped in some old memory. Then she continued,  
"But I am sure your fearless one will be fine. She will greet you all the more enthusiastically for having been away from you for a time. I will call her Frytklosein, or fearless one in your tongue."

Volstagg had fallen asleep, and Fandaral was nodding, as the dawn began to wash the sky grey, then pink. Thor stood, and stamped about a bit, to get his blood moving. He took a bit of bread and a swallow of mead, and then woke Volstagg and Fandral. Fandral cast some wood on the fire, and the men warmed themselves. Thor decided to check on the Nidhogg and flew slowly along its length. It breathed easily, but still seemed sound asleep. He returned for the stone, and considered how to get the creature to follow it down into the ground. He took it some distance away, and casting about for a flat rock he set the meteorite down. He tapped it with Mjolnir, to test the strength. It gave out a sharp ringing tone. He now hit it a bit harder, hoping to cleave it and have two pieces. The stone rang like a deep bell, but didn't fragment. At the noise the Nidhogg began to stir!

The others took care to give the creature a wide berth, not knowing what its reaction might be to the drug induced sleep. It began to huff and then to growl. Thor flew overhead, considering how to get the beast to go down into the hole it had created. Again, he flew as near to the mouth and nose as possible. Now the Nidhogg began to sniffle.

"Get me a torch," yelled Thor.

Quickly Skadi broke off a 6 foot branch from a dead tree. They had no wrapping but Fandral took off his green jacket, and sighing handed it to Skadi. She wrapped this around the end of the branch and lit the end. Thor swooped by and took it from her. To their dismay he disappeared down into the hole in the ground! He was gone some time, and the beast was now thrashing about in its efforts to wake.

Thor shot out of the cavern just as the beast woke fully, apparently starving and enraged. Thor once again buzzed by its mouth and nose and eagerly the creature followed his motion. Thor now flew backwards, drawing the beast back toward its hole. The others expected him to drop the stone in but instead he continued to hold the stone in one hand and the torch and Mjolnir in the other. He went down into the ground, the Nidhogg following him. To the dismay of his companions the entire length of the creature disappeared into the opening in the ground. It was now between Thor and any means of escape. They ran to the edge and peered down into the hole. The daylight revealed the first 30 feet or so, but then it became too dark to see further. They waited what seemed like a long time, and were wondering what to do if Thor didn't return soon. Just as they were thinking they would need to send for rope, they saw a flickering light below them that steadily grew. Soon Thor emerged, somewhat muddy, but undamaged. They cheered his return.

"Are you mad, Thor, to go down into the under realm with that creature?" demanded Volstagg.

"I would have been indeed. I went only until the torch began to dim. I knew then that I was approaching the airless void beneath. There was a great cavern there, where I placed the stony treat for the beast. Then I turned aside, and let the beast enter. I left it gnawing its snack. That was very hard stone, I think it will occupy the beast a while. Once it had gone by I returned to the surface. But now I need to seal this opening. Look you to yourselves and get a goodly distance away. Mjolnir and I will call an earthquake, to close this hole."

Skadi, Volstagg, and Fandaral hastened away. Thor watched them go, and once they were a good half a mile off he raised Mjolnir over his head. The wind began to swirl around him, and the thunder rumbled in the sky. He concentrated on what he wanted to do next. He would need to bring a deep earthquake, so that the Nidhogg wouldn't return this way. As the lightning came down into Mjolnir he brought the handle down with great force on the earth at the edge of the hole. The earth groaned and split around him. He knew it would give way beneath his feet so he shot into the sky. When the dust cleared he looked down and saw that there was a great depression in the ground where the cave mouth had been. The task was done!

Thor came down near the others. It seemed almost anticlimactic. And it was only a little after dawn. They could break their fast in Asgard.

Jane had not slept much during the night. She had nodded off toward dawn and instantly fell into a dream. She was viewing a very strange place, and somehow she knew it wasn't on Earth. Tall cliffs of blue gray stone fell to a narrow beach bordering a cold gray sea. Skadi stood on the beach at the very edge of the water. She was looking out to sea, an odd mixture of dread and longing on her face.

Jane wasn't accustomed to sleeping alone anymore. Still she had taken a little sleep in the early morning. She rose with the dawn and decided to bathe. The bathtubs here were like small pools, and delightfully appointed. She washed thoroughly and shampooed her hair. Afterwards she braided it down her back, and dressed in some of the new clothing she had procured with Kotterein yesterday. She chose a long red gown of Asgardian silk. She was surprised to hear a knock at the door of her chamber. She went to the door and opened it. A guard she didn't know was there.

"My Lady, I am bid to come and get you, the hunting party just returned through the Bifrost. They should be at the hall of audience soon," he told her. He was relieved to find her up and dressed. She hurried out with him.

They came into the hall by the door nearest Odin's throne. Just then, Thor, Skadi, Fandral and Volstagg came in the farthest door. Jane waited for him at the foot of Odin's steps. Thor smiled at her, but gave his report first to the AllFather. The deed had been done quickly, in large part to the skill of all involved. Something Thor had thought would take two or perhaps three days had taken only one.

"AllFather, it seemed to me and to Skadi that this creature had been injured by an energy weapon, and perhaps driven up from below. It is well it emerged in a place where there were no inhabitants other than beasts and birds. We should be watchful, lest other mischief occur," Thor declared.

"You are correct, Thor, there is mischief about. We will discuss it later. For now, let us break our fast rejoicing. You and your companions have done well. Go, clean up a bit, and come to my halls for a morning feast. Skadi, will you stay, and eat with us?" he asked. Thor strode from the Hall, hoping Jane would follow.

"Yes, if it please the Allfather. I would talk with the Lady Jane some more," replied Skadi.

Jane walked to Skadi, and looking up at her, said, "Skadi, I will come to the Allfather's hall shortly."

"Of course, Lady Jane, you should greet your husband, and see to his needs," said Skadi, smiling down at her. Jane had the sense to blush lightly, but turned and went quickly from the hall. When they thought she was out of earshot they all laughed heartily.

Jane went like the wind through the corridors. This route she knew. She quickly came to their quarters. She went in, and found Thor just out of his armor. She walked straight into his arms.

They kissed hungrily. Thor found Skadi' prediction true. Jane's greeting was enthusiastic!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Interval on Asgard

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs!

Reviews appreciated. This chapter is a bit calm, but things speed up in chap 4! I may post that one early, just because I felt this chapter was a bit low key.

I do make reference to an Agents of Shield episode in this chapter.

History and Mythology own some of these characters. Marvel owns some, and I own a couple!

* * *

They were feasting in a smaller hall this time. Skadi again sat on the floor, and Jane, Thor, Fandral and Volstagg sat nearby. Jane now understood the Asgardian preoccupation with feasting; their higher energy demands made frequent large meals a necessity.

Healer Eir came into the hall and joined them. She saw Skadi and walked swiftly right up to her.  
"Hale, Skadi, how fare you?" she said, smiling.

"Eir, it is good to see you again. It has been many long years since you and I last spoke!" exclaimed Skadi. Jane and Thor could tell they were seeing the reunion of old friends.

Jane looked at Eir questioningly.

Eir glanced at Thor, and said, "Skadi and Frigga were close friends when she was on Jotunheim. When Frigga returned to Asgard Skadi would visit from time to time, before the Aesir and the Frost Giants quarreled."

Jane was reminded how long lived all these races were. She wondered why humans had such short lives in comparison to the Aesir and the Frost Giants. She would have to ask, perhaps Eir would know, or have insight.

Thor was amazed that Skadi had known his mother when she was young. It would be good to hear the stories these two women could tell of his mother's past. He was just about to ask them a question when Sif came into the Hall. She went straight to Odin, and bending low over him she gave him a quickly whispered report. The AllFather nodded curtly. Sif straightened and looked about the Hall. Thor lifted his hand in greeting, and she made her way over to the group.

"Sif, is all well? Has Lorelai been captured?" asked Thor.

"Yes, Thor, she has been muzzled and returned to the prison," said Sif. She looked at Thor meaningfully, but decided to refrain from going into details is such mixed company. It would be hard to keep the knowledge of Coulson's resurrection from him. "I hear your party did well against the Nidhogg. I think I would have preferred that fight!"

"What's been going on?" asked Jane. She had known something was up.

"A prisoner escaped our dungeons, and thought to create havoc on Midgard, Jane. Sif was sent to capture her, and was apparently successful," explained Thor. "Did you see any of our friends, Sif?"

Sif glanced down at her plate and speared a choice bit of meat, and answered him, "No, Thor, I am afraid not. I thought it best to return immediately with Lorelai, lest she cause anymore havoc."

"So that's where you were yesterday when I asked if you were around," exclaimed Jane. "And that explains why Arnfreyer looked worried. He probably didn't want to tell me that you had gone to Earth."

"Sif, after we eat, come to my quarters, I think there are things to discuss that might be best held close, till we are not among so many," said Thor, sotto voce.

To deflect attention from this little conference he now turned to Eir and Skadi, and asked, "Tell me, friends, of my mother in her youth! I would hear stories of her."

Eir and Skadi laughed and launched into a series of stories of Frigga while she was on Jotunheim and newly returned to Asgard. The friends whiled away the morning. Eventually Skadi said she must return to Nilfheim, to check on the people near the devastation of the Nidhogg.

Jane rose and approached her saying, "I will come with you to the Bifrost, Skadi. I have not seen Heimdall to speak to yet." Thor made to rise, but Jane waved him back into his seat. He gathered Jane wanted to speak with Skadi privately. So Thor nodded to her, but signaled to Arnfreyer.

"Go with the Lady Jane and Skadi, Arnfreyer. Give them the privacy the Lady seems to wish, but accompany her on her return," instructed Thor.

It was almost humorous watching the tiny human and Jotun try to walk together. Thor thought he should teach Jane to ride horseback so that she would have an easier time keeping up. Skadi was being heroically patient with Jane, who had to take 4 steps to each of the Frost giantess'.

Once they were out of the hall Skadi paused, and suggested that Jane ride on her shoulder. Arnfreyer's heart leapt into his throat when the Jotun bodily lifted Jane and placed her next to her head. He was thankful that Thor couldn't see!

"Well, Fryktlosein, your husband did well on Nilfheim. How did you fare without him?" asked Skadi.

"I put the time to good use, Skadi. I am learning my way around the Palace. And I now have access to Odin's library, so I will be able to improve my understanding of Asgard and its people," explained Jane. "But I wanted to speak with you about something else. Tell me; is there a realm with large amounts of blue-gray stone and a cold restless sea?"

"Ah, you describe Jotunheim, the home of my youth, Jane. Frigga spent much time there, learning the magic arts as a young woman. What makes you ask?" inquired Skadi.

"I dreamt of it, just this morning. You were there, looking across the sea, but you looked as if you longed to go out on the sea, but dreaded doing so," said Jane. They were already on the bridge and approaching the Bifrost. Skadi stopped and set Jane down. She looked down at her with troubled eyes.

"Did Odinson speak of this?" she asked.

"No, we haven't spoken of anything of consequence," answered Jane.

"I have done such a thing on Jotunheim, but not in many hundreds of your years. Tell me, did I appear as I do now? Or did I look different?" asked Skadi.

"You looked then even as I see you now. I would have said you had just left here," answered Jane.

Skadi eyed Jane speculatively. "Are you normally foresighted, Lady Jane?" she asked.

"Only on very rare occasions, and up to now it has always involved me directly," replied Jane. "But perhaps it was just a dream." Jane now hurried forward, eager to see Heimdall.

"Perhaps," murmured Skadi. Still, she decided to change her plans, and visit Jotunheim via the Bifrost.

Heimdall had come down from his post and greeted Jane with delight, and nodded to Skadi.  
"Whither do you wish to be sent, Huntress?" he asked. "Shall I return you to Nilfheim?"

"Nooo, Heimdall," she replied slowly. "I would like to go to Jotunheim, can you send me near the Eastern Sea?"

"Certainly, Skadi," said Heimdall. He thought a moment, and moved Hufuo in its receptacle. The Bifrost mechanism went to work.

"Lady Jane," said Skadi, "I have enjoyed getting to know you a bit better. I will journey to Jotunheim, and if there is anything of significance there I will let the gatekeeper know. Take care and fare well!" With that she stepped into the light. The Bifrost quickly shut down.

Jane turned to Heimdall smiling. "Do you ever rest Heimdall?" she asked.

"As you well know, Lady Jane, I seldom need rest," he explained. "But now I will close the Bifrost, and return with you to the city." Heimdall pulled Hufuo from its receptacle and strode out the door with her. Arnfreyer called from a skimmer he had nearby. They walked down the Bridge to the stair leading to the moorings. Arnfreyer brought the vessel in and Heimdall held Jane's hand as they alighted. Heimdall nodded to Arnfreyer and he brought the skimmer about, and took off into the air toward the palace. Soon they were able to return to the hall. They found the party just breaking up, and Thor spotted Heimdall, and gestured down the corridor towards his quarters. A few minutes later Thor, Jane and Heimdall entered.

"Good, we are all here, but didn't all arrive at once," said Thor. "My friends, all is not well in the realms. I am certain that the Nidhogg was injured purposefully to draw me away from Asgard. And how in the name of all the gods could Lorelei escape? I realize that for a time, however brief, Jane was left practically friendless in Asgard. I trust Arnfreyer completely, but one man cannot watch all doors. If I didn't know he was dead I would be convinced that Loki was causing all this mischief. What did you find, Sif?"

"Lorelei managed to conjure the image of an empty cell. When the guard rushed in she felled her with a blow. I do not know how she removed her muzzle, however. I don't see how she could do that without help," explained Sif.

"Who's Lorelei?" asked Jane.

"She is an Asgardian who thirsts for domination, Jane. She can bend any man's will to her own, merely with the power of her voice. Consequently she is kept in the woman's section of the prison, but well away from all others. She has been imprisoned for many a long year, and somehow, yesterday she escaped," said Thor.

"And she went to Earth?" Jane asked.

Sif answered, "Yes, but I followed her quickly. But we have no clear idea of how she got there. She did cause some damage, but with the aid of several brave S.H.I.E.L.D. agents I was able to recapture her and bring her back this morning."

"And I mean no insult in this, but I say that these troubles are almost too easily solved. It is enough to draw us away, but not enough to cause horrendous damage or harm," wondered Thor out loud. "What is the point of drawing me and my closest allies away from Asgard?"

Thor turned to Arnfreyer and asked, "What say you Arnfreyer? Was all well here while I and the others were away?"

"All seemed calm, m'Lord," answered Arnfreyer. "Indeed, I was concerned when I found that the Lady Sif had been sent on the AllFather's errand, but from the moment I heard I doubled the guard around the Lady Jane. All was quiet throughout the afternoon and evening. She and Kotterein went into the city and procured some new clothing. They took one guard, and 5 others were in constant call, although I think the Lady Jane at least was unaware of them."

Jane started a bit. How had she missed seeing 5 Einherjar following her?

Thor pondered this for a bit. "It would seem that the goal was to draw us away, but why? No harm came to Jane, for which I am grateful. So we must turn our attention to Asgard itself. Go about your duties, but keep your ears open. Is there some threat to the security of Asgard? Or to the AllFather? And for now, let us avoid meeting all together in one place again. We don't want to alert any conspirators to our suspicions," he instructed. "Heimdall, keep your eye on what transpires within, as well as without!"

They agreed, and one by one began to take their leave. Arnfreyer and Heimdall left first. Then Volstagg and Fandral. Sif lingered, and just as Hogun was about to go Thor called him back.

"Hogun, I would speak with you of a method of combat that is similar to something I have seen you use. It seems to have its uses, and I thought you could begin training my palace guards in it. Come, I will show you," said Thor. He gave Jane a quick kiss, and said that he would return for the evening meal. He and Hogun left the chamber.

Sif and Jane looked at each other. "Never a dull moment, eh Sif?" laughed Jane.

"Gods, I hope not," smiled Sif. "But I am glad for this chance to speak with you Jane. And I have a gift." She reached into a pouch at her side and brought forth a small dagger in an ornate leather sheath.  
"I think it would be wise to learn to defend yourself, at least a little," suggested Sif. "You know you will attract attention, just because you are Thor's wife. Even if you can just surprise and attacker by being a bit prepared you will give time for a guard or Thor to reach you."

Sif handed the sheathed dagger to Jane. The sheath was made of golden leather, engraved with an intricate pattern of vines, flowers and Celtic knots. Jane pulled the dagger from its sheath, and found it also engraved on the blade. She looked at Sif.  
"Thank you, Sif. I have been training a bit on Earth. Thor became fascinated with the Martial Arts there, and has encouraged me to train a bit. I haven't handled a weapon before, though. Who can teach me?" she asked.

"I don't think I should do this, it would draw too much attention, and I might inadvertently hurt you. While you are here there is a class of young shield maidens practicing self defense. I will come and get you, and you can at least watch for a while. When you are on Earth you might train with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." suggested Sif. She showed Jane how to hang the sheath at her hip. It was so decorated that it looked like an accessory.

* * *

That evening after dining with Thor and his companions Jane and Thor returned to his chambers. They were both deep in thought, and reluctant to speak their minds. Jane took the initiative, and turning to Thor, said, "Thor, I think I should return to Earth soon, but perhaps you should stay here a while?"

Thor glanced at her, startled. "I have been fretting all evening how to broach this exact subject to you! But dear one, what is in your mind? Why do you want to leave? And why do you want me to stay?"

"It seems to me that there's something going on here that you should tend to, and I'm a distraction, and I divide your strength and attention," said Jane. "And I'd like to return and continue my work on the wormhole generator."

"You are amazing, Jane," exclaimed Thor. "I thought you would be angry if I tried to send you home without me."

"Thor, let's be clear. My 'home' is wherever you are!" Jane stated. "But you'll be able to focus on whatever is going on here better if you aren't fretting about me or my safety."

Thor stared at her, dumbstruck by her declaration and her good sense. He reeled her in for a breath stealing kiss. "Let me speak to my Father tomorrow. I want to sound out his mind on this issue, and see what he thinks of my staying for a few days longer," he said as she caught her breath. "And I would take thought of your security before you go. If whoever is creating all these problems can be in Nilfheim and in the prison of Asgard in one day he is a formidable enemy. I am not sure of your safety even on Earth."

"Thor, what do you think of my learning a little more self-defense?" asked Jane. "I am much stronger, and more durable than I was before."

His heart broke a bit at her request. What had he done to her? She had been perfectly safe on Midgard, trying to explore the stars. He needed her like he needed his own heart but she would have been safer and content without him. His hand gripped Mjolnir which hummed in response to his emotion. She looked up into his face, startled. She reached up a small hand and caressed his cheek. His eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, what's this? Husband, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was thinking you might have been better off if you had never struck me with your truck!" he ground out.

She took Mjolnir from his hand, reminding him of how she was truly meant to be with him. She set the Hammer down carefully on the floor at the foot of the bed and returned to him.

Her voice now had an edge that bordered on anger. "How can you say that?" she demanded. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her still flat abdomen. "Would you deny this? Our child, our son? I am your 'wife, the mother of your child, and your arms bearer'; or so you said. How could I possibly be 'better off' without you? I was just floundering around, looking for stars. You brought me to them, and you've given me so much more!"

He crushed her to him, resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair. "You are right, of course, my treasure. I am sorry. Forgive my weakness. And you have a good idea, if you train a bit you could surprise an attacker, and give time for aid to get to you. Ask Pepper or Capt. Rogers when you return."

She sighed, content for the moment. "I know a place I am always safe," she whispered. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. He gazed back into her warm brown ones and was completely lost. He scooped her up and took her to the bed. Here indeed they were both safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Where is Jane?

Chap 3 was just too short.

Warnings for this chapter. There is an OC death. Tissues might be needed.

* * *

"Jane, Jane," he whispered to her, "Wake up. There is something you should see."

"Hmmph?" was her reply. He prodded her a bit more, and she opened one eye and glared at him.

"Come, my love, you need to see this!" Thor insisted.

Jane sat up and shook herself a bit. "What do I need to see while it is still dark" she fussed at him.

"Are you a stargazer or not?" he asked with humor.

She rolled her eyes, but he had sparked her interest. She slid out of the bed and pulled a robe around her shoulders. He took her hand and led her to the balcony of his chamber. A glorious sky was above them. It was a deep purple blue color, with magnificent nebulae and constellations. But low in the sky, just a hands breadth above the horizon there were two apparent crescent moons rising, one above the other. Thor stood behind her, cradling her in his arms as she leaned back against his chest.

"This is amazing, Thor," she exclaimed. "Thank you for waking me! Does this happen often?"

"Yes, the moons cross paths often enough, but I thought you would enjoy it," he said kissing the crown of her head. Suddenly Jane's hand flew to her mouth, and she broke his grip and fled to the en suite. Startled he followed her to the door. He waited there a moment, but when he heard retching he strode in. He found her crouched over the commode, vomiting violently. He was terrified; he had never seen her ill. He wondered if she had been poisoned. He rushed to her side.

"Jane, what is it?" he demanded. He stood by her and held her hair back. "My love, what ails you? Shall I send for a healer?"

"No," she gasped out. "I think it's over." She stood shakily. She wobbled to the sink and washed her hands and rinsed her mouth. "I think our son is finally making his presence known," she explained.

"Is this kind of illness common among pregnant humans?" he asked, filled with worry for her. He scooped her up gently and bore her back to the bed. He sat and pulled himself back against the pillows, holding her back to his chest.

"Yes, it's very common. It's called 'morning sickness' but can occur any time of day. I'll ask Eir if there are any Asgardian cures for it," she told him.

Thor held her lightly and once again thought of the bond between them. He focused on sending her a little energy, and wondered if she felt at all better.

"Yes, thanks, that is better," she responded out loud. "Thank you."

Thor spluttered, "I didn't say anything, Jane! Did you hear me? I was thinking to myself, and wondering if you felt better!"

"But I heard you, or I think I did," exclaimed Jane.

Again he focused on her and sent out thoughts of love and support. "_Can you hear me, Jane_" he asked mentally.

Jane gasped but then struggled to calm herself. She thought about Thor, again seeing the image of him surrounded by blue light. She thought of her love for him and mentally whispered, "_I hear you!"_

Thor was nearly breathless with amazement. "You never cease to astound me, Jane," he said aloud. "Our bond is strengthening!"  
He fell into thought. He now wondered if it would be wise to send her away just when their bond was growing so much stronger.

"So is this the communication you were telling me about before?" Jane asked him.

"When was that, my love," he asked.

"The first day in New York, when I bought you the cell phone," she reminded him.

"Ah, now I recall. No, that kind of communication is more just emotions. This level of ability is actually very rare, even among my people. I think the AllFather and Mother had this kind of connection," he explained.

Jane wriggled out of his arms and crossed the room. She stopped at the edge of the balcony and again concentrated on him. "_Thor, come here, please_," she mentally sent. He didn't respond at all. She concentrated a bit harder, but instead of words she just thought deeply of needing his presence. He sprang up and came across the floor.  
"Apparently to hear each other's thoughts we need to be in close contact," Jane said. He wrapped his arms around her and now sent some thoughts of his own. She started in his arms, and lightly slapped his bare chest.  
"I heard that!" she said.

"_Come back to bed, wife," _he asked mentally. "_You shall hear other things!" _He sent a wave of desire to her and she gasped. She took his hand and led him back to the bed. She was as eager as he was to explore this connection. The moons rose into the sky and the night wore away.

* * *

Jane assumed consciousness on Thor's broad chest. It wasn't waking up exactly; it was more like coming back from a different state of consciousness. She had never experienced anything so intense. Their love making had always been passionate and deeply pleasurable, but this new connection had brought a new depth to their enjoyment. She had felt her own pleasure and she had felt his too. She pushed herself up on her arms and looked into his eyes. They were deeply, unfathomably blue.  
"I don't know about returning to Earth, now" she admitted. "I don't think I could bear to be away from you for very long! Life with you is like a continuous adventure and a never ending honeymoon."

"I was thinking the similar thoughts," Thor said. "I want to explore this connection more deeply. But now let's get up, the day is just beginning." He actually wanted to stay in bed and make love to her again, but he thought 3 times in 12 hours might be a bit much, considering her state. But he hungered already to feel that delightful kiss of her mind to his while in the throes of passion. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He ran his hands up her body and down her arms and she hummed in appreciation. But she turned over and stood up. She took a few steps then was overwhelmed with a wave of dizziness and nausea. She stumbled a step or two, but before she could actually fall Thor was at her side, steadying her. He put her back on the edge of the bed and then hurried to the en suite for a glass of water. He brought it to Jane and she gratefully took a few sips.

"Jane, I think you should see the Healer early today. This seems almost debilitating to you. Is that normal?" fretted Thor.

She glared at him a bit. "I've never done this before! I don't know. I've heard that it can be perfectly awful, though."

She took a few slow deep breaths and another sip of water. She stood carefully, and now the discomfort was present, but not overwhelming. She managed to get to the en suite and wash up a bit. She realized she wanted comfort clothes. A pair of soft pants and a t-shirt sounded wonderful. She returned to her clothes press and found the loosest fitting, simplest dress she could. She slipped on her pair of flat shoes and felt comfortable and presentable. She sat while Thor finished dressing. He came over to her and laid his hand on her cheek and concentrated on sending her a trickle of energy.  
"I remember doing this for you while the Aether possessed you, and thinking I was just feeding the problem. It is a joy for me to be able to help you support our son!" Thor said. "Don't hesitate to ask for my aid, if ever you need it, Jane."

She hummed in gratitude. "This is wonderful. Thanks."

She stood and Thor took her hand and threaded it through his elbow. They stepped out of his chamber and Thor steered her down the hall toward the Healing rooms. She wanted to fuss but she didn't feel well enough.

Healer Eir wasn't there but Aoalbjorg was. Jane explained the problem, and the healer went off in search of Eir's notes. While they waited Eir came in.  
"Are you well, Thor, Lady Jane" she asked. "Aoalbjorg told me you were here."

"Jane has been very nauseous, Healer, and a bit faint, since the early hours of this morning," said Thor. "She was violently ill in the night, but it passed quickly. She tells me this is not unusual in human pregnancy, but I thought she should see you."

Eir's eyes twinkled, but she appeared to take Thor seriously. "Thor, please go to the refectory and bring some toast, with just a little jam, and some mint tea if there is any. I will examine Jane while you bring her a little light fare."

Thor realized that he was being got rid of, but relented. Eir was the best Healer in all the realms, and he thought of her as an aunt almost. His mother and Eir had always been the closest of friends. He kissed the crown of Jane's head and strode out of the room.

When she was sure he was gone, Jane made to get up, but the Healer motioned her back down. "You are here, Jane, so let's take a quick look at you," insisted Eir. She took Jane's pulse, and looked into her eyes. "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little nauseous now, but it was awful last night, and on first getting up this morning," Jane said. "I don't feel too tired, but I was a bit dizzy when I first stood up."

"Thor would be ignorant of such things, what has he ever had to do with child bearing!" said Eir. For all her exasperation her tone was affectionate. "Your body is adapting to the pregnancy, and even though it is unusual in Asgardian women, it is not unheard of. And I have been reading up on Human pregnancy. This is very common. There are quite a few things you can try." The healer made a series of suggestions and as she was finishing up Thor came in with some tea and toast.

"Good. Jane, you should eat several small light meals a day," instructed Eir. "Thor, get some waybread from the refectory and keep it in your chambers. A nibble or two of that, with sips of cool water, before you stand should get you through the first part of the morning. If you become so ill that food or drink won't stay down send for me at once. And of course, continue to rely on your bond with Thor. That more than anything else will sustain you."

"Healer, I was considering returning to Earth in the next day or two, but Thor was going to stay here in Asgard for a while longer," explained Jane.

"I cannot recommend this, or approve it," Eir said. "You should stay near your bond mate for the time being. It is fine to be in different parts of the city, or even for Thor to travel to another realm briefly. But it would be unwise to be separated for more than a day."

"Jane, I will speak with the Allfather this morning, and we should be able to return to Earth by tomorrow or the next day at the latest," Thor said. "Heimdall can send for me if anything urgent requires my attention."

Jane looked at Thor gratefully, chewing her lip. She wanted him to be able to come and go freely, but some events were out of their control. She gave him a quick nod. Thor helped her up, and thanking Eir they left the healing rooms.

The little bit of food and tea had restored Jane's energy. "Thor, while you speak with Odin I'd like to go to the training ground. Sif said there was a class of young women learning self defense. I'd like to at least watch," Jane said.

"Today at least you should just watch, Jane," said Thor. "I would not like you to be come over with dizziness at the wrong moment! The overlook to the grounds is one of the AllFather's favorite spots, if he is not there I am sure he has been recently. But first let's stop at the refectory and get you some way bread and a little scrip to carry it in."

The waybread was thin and dry, like a wafer or cracker. Thor broke off a tiny bit and offered it to Jane. She tasted it and was delighted. It was light and just a little sweet. She felt better immediately and would have taken a larger bite, but Thor stopped her.  
"Do not eat too much of this at once. One wafer is enough food to last an Asgardian an entire day," explained Thor. "Keep the scrip with you, and nibble on it as needed. Every crumb will give you strength.

They proceed to the training grounds. Odin was not there, and Thor was surprised to hear that he seldom came there anymore.  
"No, Lord, I have not seen the AllFather more than a handful of times since the Queen's passing," explained the training master.

"I will go to the Hall of Audience, and see if he is there. If not, at least one of his Einherjar will know where he is to be found," said Thor. Giving Jane's hand a squeeze he turned to go. "I will let Arnfreyer know where you are, Jane. Look for me at midday."

Jane turned to the training master, a man almost as physically imposing as Heimdall.  
"The Lady Sif said there is a group of young women training on the grounds. I would like to watch for a while, if I may," she asked.

"Certainly, my lady," said the training master, eyeing the diminutive human. If he had not been in the Hall and seen it himself he wouldn't have believed this little slip of a being could have lifted Mjolnir, let alone walked with it. He led her to a far corner of the training ground, where a group of 5 women were learning self defense. Jane sat on a low bench and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible.

A guard came for her sometime later. "My Lady, the Lord Thor asks your presence," he explained. Jane got up carefully, remembering Eir's advice to take a few quick shallow breaths before standing. That did make a difference; she was able to rise without feeling dizzy or nauseous. The guard led her down a different corridor, and out into the city.

"Where are we going," asked Jane.

The Lord is at Fensalir, my Lady, Frigga's Hall from her youth," answered the guard without turning. They walked some ways from the palace. The streets got a bit narrower, and Jane began to feel a bit apprehensive. It seemed strange to her that Thor wouldn't have come for her himself if the journey was long. She was just about to say something to the guard when a dark figure rushed out of a door and flung a foul smelling cloth over her head and face. The fumes started to overcome Jane, and in terror, she screamed out, "Thor!" before all went black.

* * *

Thor was becoming increasingly frustrated. Odin had not been in the Hall of Audience, and shockingly the Einherjar there did not know where he was to be found. He discovered that they were all new to him, having been brought into Odin's service since the events of the Dark World. They told him that the AllFather often went about in the old chambers below the palace, and sometimes went to Fensalir, but always alone. Thor knew that he could search the maze of chambers below the palace for hours without finding Odin. He decided to go to Heimdall, and ask him. He could have broadcast his desire to see Odin mentally, but the AllFather had always found that impertinent, and Thor wanted to keep him in a good mood.

Going to the balcony of the hall he used Mjolnir to fly to the Bifrost. He was shocked to find that Heimdall was not there. Now he knew something was wrong. He returned to the Hall and instructed the Einherjar to increase their guard, and to send for Sif and the Warriors, and Heimdall if he could be found. "Have them all come to the training ground as soon as they can!" he ordered.

He returned to the training ground and just as he came into view of the area where he expected Jane to be he felt her cry of terror in his mind. Then his connection to her was severed! The shock of it almost brought him to his knees, he stumbled. He whirled about, looking for her. He ran to the young women, shouting, "Where is Jane?" He looked almost mad with fear and anger.

They quailed before an obviously enraged Thor. One of them plucked up her courage and said, "Lord, an Einherjar came for her not long ago, and spoke with her. She went away with him, towards the palace." As she spoke a breeze began to swirl about them and in the distance thunder rumbled. The other women sensibly took cover, knowing how dangerous Thor could be when enraged.

The weapons master ran up to him, calling out for others to take cover. "Lord, what is wrong?" He had worked with Thor for many a year, and knew the freshening wind and thunder were a byproduct of Thor's dangerous temper.

"The Lady Jane is in danger, and now I sense that she is unconscious or has been taken from Asgard!" roared Thor.

"Thor, you must think as a soldier, would you inform your enemy of your awareness of him? Calm yourself, and think!" admonished the trainer. This was such sound advice that Thor rocked back on his heels. His outward appearance hardened and the wind ceased to freshen. The thunder still rumbled in the distance.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun ran onto the grounds. "What has happened Thor?" asked Sif.

"Jane has been attacked, and I believe she has been taken from Asgard," explained Thor. He now began firing orders at them. "Sif, go to Arnfreyer's office. See what he has to say. I would know how he has failed in his duty to me. Fandral and Hogun, seek Heimdall. He is not at the Bifrost. Find him and if possible bring him to the Hall of Audience. Volstagg, find two squadrons of my personal guard. I want no new recruits, mind, only those that have been in my service some time. I must have men I can trust, to seek the AllFather, who is missing as well."  
His comrades saluted their acknowledgment and sped off.

Sif beckoned one of the hall guards, and he followed her at a run. They shortly came to Arnfreyer's new office. The door was shut, and to Sif's surprise it was locked. She and the guard took turns kicking and battering at the lock, which finally gave way.

The office was a disaster area. There was a dead Einherjar at the far wall, but it was Arnfreyer who first drew Sif's attention. He was stretched out on the floor, as if he had been crawling to the door. The right side of his face and his right arm were badly burned, and his throat was slit. Blood spread out in a pool beneath him, he was obviously dead. The guard with her went to his comrade and turned him over. "Lady Sif, look here," called the guard. Sif turned to him.

The dead man was obviously not of Asgard. Once the helmet was removed Sif realized he was of the same race as those that had been marauding on Vanaheim, many months past. His features were coarse, almost beastlike. Arnfreyer's sword was buried to the hilts in the man's abdomen.

"This tale is not all told, for if they are both dead, who locked the door?" asked Sif. "And how did Arnfreyer come by these burns? Touch nothing more, but come and guard the door. I will inform Lord Thor."

Sif entered the Hall of Audience just as Hogun and Fandral came in by another entrance. They also obviously had news but deferred to Sif, whose hands were smeared with blood. Thor blanched at the sight.

"Thor, Arnfreyer is dead, and in his quarters there is a dead creature, such as those we defeated on Vanaheim. Also, Arnfreyer is badly burned, and the door to his chamber was locked. So some malefactor has committed this crime, and is or was loose in Asgard. I cannot explain the burns on Arnfreyer at all," explained Sif.

Thor's face became still grimmer and sorrow flashed over it. "Sif, stay a moment, but then go to the healers and have them look to Arnfreyer's body."

Fandral now broke in. "Thor, Heimdall was in his chambers, unconscious. He seemed uninjured, but we could not rouse him. I would say he has been drugged. Healers are seeing to him as we speak.

Volstagg now strode in, followed by 30 Einherjar. Thor turned to them and began issuing orders. "Go out into the city, and search for the AllFather. Start at Fensalir, I have been told he has been wont to go there. Five of you, begin searching the crypts under the palace for he has been seen there of late too. Go quickly. If you have news seek me in the Healing rooms. Five of you see that the city's defenses are fully armed and manned. Go now!

Volstagg began organizing them into search parties, and dispatched the five fastest to bring the city to full readiness.

Fandral, Hogun, Thor, and Sif started toward the healing rooms. Again, Thor cast his thoughts out in search of Jane, and was chilled to feel nothing in return. He could not bear to consider that she was dead, but knew the best he could hope for was that she was completely unconscious, or in another realm entirely. Now he tried to reach his father, and carefully visualizing Odin he cast his need for him out mentally. He was shocked and worried to hear and feel nothing in reply. His step faltered. His companions looked to him.  
"I cannot feel the Father's presence either," he explained. Again thunder rumbled in the distance. All of Asgard was now alert to the fact that something was gravely wrong.

They entered the healing rooms, and Sif and two healers went with a bier to retrieve Arnfryer's body. The rest gathered to one side of the room in which Heimdall was being treated. His form was completely inert on an exam bed. Eir was examining him minutely.

"Eir, can you tell me what ails him? If I cannot find the Allfather I will need Heimdall as soon as possible," ordered Thor. His voice was controlled, and everyone realized that he had mastered his emotions, but that he would stand for nothing thwarting his will.

Eir spoke even as she continued working over Heimdall. "He has been drugged Thor, but not poisoned. It seems to be a strong sleeping draught. If he ingested it last night at the evening meal it should wear off in a short order. I can try to rouse him now." She went into a small room where she kept her potions and medicines and returned carrying a small red vial. She unstoppered it and waved it below Heimdall's nose.

Heimdall's face wrinkled in disgust and he snorted but did not wake. Eir went back into her pharmacy, and this time brought out a bright yellow bottle. "Help me turn him onto his side," she asked.

Thor, Fandral, and Hogun brought him up onto his left side. Again Eir waved the red vial under his nose and immediately trickled a little of the liquid in the yellow bottle into the side of his mouth. He began to thrash, splutter, and cough.

"What is the meaning of this?" Heimdall groaned. His eyes snapped open and he realized where he was. "How did I come here?"

"Heimdall," rang out Thor's voice. "What is the last thing you recall?"

"Thor, I was drinking a little mead, in the alehouse you and I frequent, at the end of my watch. I came over weary, and decided to sleep. What has happened?" he asked.

"You have been drugged, Heimdall," said Eir. "It is now nearly noon of the next day."

"The captain of the Lady Jane's guard is dead, the Lady missing, as is the AllFather," explained Thor.

Heimdall's face became grim, and he struggled to sit up. He wavered on the bed, and was not able to stand. Eir brought him water.

Sif now entered at a run, bloodier than before. "Thor, here is a token! I found it under Arnfreyer's body, when we made to move him." She handed Thor a round piece of medal, such as would be used to secure a cloak to one's shoulder. It was of a black metal, and engraved on it was a small mountain, with smoke and fire spouting from the top.

Dread overcame Thor, Eir, and Heimdall at this sight. Eir said, "Now I understand how Arnfreyer came to be burned! There is a fire giant loose in Asgard!"

"What token is this?" asked Sif. She went to the sink along one wall and washed the blood from her hands and forearms.

"It is the symbol of Surtur, king of Muspelheim, the realm of fire," muttered Thor. "But how could a fire giant move about on Asgard unremarked and unnoticed. They are not as tall as the Jotuns, but they are quite large."

"Thor, the smallest of the eldjotun could be taken for a large Asgardian, if he or she was properly cloaked," Eir said.

"And now we know why Heimdall needed to be drugged. He would never have missed this creature coming among us! Are you able to stand, Heimdall? I need you at the Bifrost. You must seek Jane, and I must send for aid!" insisted Thor.

Heimdall carefully placed his feet on the floor. He staggered, but remained upright.  
"I can go, Thor."

Eir broke in, "Heimdall, let me get you a potion, to stimulate you and clear your mind." She hurried to her store of medicines, and brought back yet another vial. "Here is a cordial to strengthen you."

Heimdall removed the stopper and drank down the potion. It even had a pleasant taste. Immediately he felt his strength coming back.  
"Where is Hufuo? My sword, by all the gods, bring me to my weapon!" exclaimed Heimdall.

"Fandral, take him to his quarters, find his weapon, and use a skimmer to get to the Bifrost as quickly as may be," ordered Thor. He turned to Sif and Hogun.  
"You two, go to the Bifrost and wait for Heimdall," Thor instructed. "Go to Earth, tell Heimdall to send you to Iron Man's building. Explain to Tony Stark and Dr. Banner what has happened. If they are willing have them return with you. Tell Mr. Stark that I will have need of a reliable communications network. Return with them as quickly as you can. If their coming is uncertain or overly delayed, return without them."

"Eir, come with me!" Thor ordered. She followed him to Odin's study. They found one of Thor's Einherjar questioning Laertin. He had not seen Odin since the night previous.

"The AllFather seemed quiet, but untroubled," Laertin said in answer to Thor's query. Thor wanted to speak with Laertin and Eir alone, and sent the Einherjar to join the search in the catacombs beneath the palace.

Thor handed the symbol of Surtur to Laertin, who paled upon seeing whose device was engraved on it.  
"How did you come by this, Lord?" asked the scholar.

"It was found under the body of Arnfreyer, the Lady Jane's guard captain. Arnfreyer was badly burned, it would seem there is an eldjotunn in Asgard. Know this, Laertin, the Lady Jane is not in Asgard, or if she is still here she is completely unconscious," explained Thor. "Also, the AllFather cannot be found, nor does he respond to my familial bond."

"How do you know, Lord that the Lady Jane is not here?" asked Laertin.

Thor explained the bond between him and Jane. They were amazed. "I did not know that the Lady was so changed!" exclaimed Eir.

"Just as she was taken she called out to me in great fear, then my connection to her was severed completely. What does this mean?" he asked fearfully.

"Lord, I see what you fear in your eyes. Be assured, she is not dead! You would know!" Eir reassured Thor. Laertin nodded.

The scholar explained, "Thor, when such a bond is severed by a death, the mate will immediately feel the loss of the loved one's spirit. Do you not recall how Odin knew that there was no help for Frigga?"

"I do remember! Thank you. While there is life, there is hope!" said Thor. "But now we must take thought to this token. Well do we all know the prophecy concerning the servants of Surtur coming to Asgard! The Bifrost still stands, so at this point we are safe. But what could possible motivate Surtur to take Jane?"

"Thor, you should consider the possibility that Surtur is blameless in this. This may be a purposeful misdirection," suggested Eir. "Go to the Bifrost, see if Heimdall has found anything."

Thor nodded, and using Mjolnir, flew to the Bifrost. Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Heimdall were there. Hufuo was in its resting place, and Heimdall was staring out into the cosmos. Thor looked to Sif, who shook her head. Heimdall had not found her yet.

"Heimdall, pause your search. Send Sif and Hogun to the Metal Man's building. They go to ask for aid," ordered Thor. Heimdall nodded, and manipulating Hufuo and concentrating he opened the Bifrost. Sif and Hogun stepped through. Heimdall resumed his search.

"Do not limit yourself to Muspelheim, as Eir has said, that may just be misdirection. I don't know if Jane is yet strong enough to survive the environment there in any case. It is a fearful place!" recalled Thor. "Fandral, stay with him, bring me news as soon as you have any. I must return to the hall of Audience. I must address the people, if my father is not soon found!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 Muspelhiem

Muspelheim is a land of fire and ice in the mythology. Where these two forces come together they generate steam and water, from which all things were created. In my universe it will be a land of fire, molten rock and volcanoes. Fire giants, or eldjotun live there.

Remember, all references to Odin mean Odin/Loki!

* * *

Jane struggled back to consciousness. Her head hurt horribly, her mouth tasted awful. She tried to right herself, but this just caused her head to pound and her stomach to rebel. '_Where am I_,' she wondered. _"How did I get here?' _ She opened her eyes.

She was in a small, pleasant room. The walls were a pale, cool green. She was on a small bed, and a glass of clear liquid was on a round table near her. She again attempted to sit up. She took up the glass and would have drunk, but the memory of the attack suddenly washed over her. She set the glass down. What had happened? Where was she and where was Thor? She cast her mind out to him, but heard and felt nothing in return. She knew she was very new at this, and tried to not let his lack of response frighten her.

She examined herself. She was unharmed, other than her headache. But her simple dress was scorched in several places. She couldn't account for this. There were no burns on her person, but her dress looked as if it had been ironed with too hot an iron. She still had her dagger and the little scrip of way bread. She took up the glass again, and after sniffing it carefully she took a sip. It was just simple water. She sipped again. She took a little nibble of the way bread.

She went to the door of the chamber and found it unlocked! It did not seem that she was a prisoner then. Why had she been drugged, and where was she? She opened the door and went out into a hallway. There was lamplight at the far end and she walked hesitantly down the corridor.

* * *

Sif and Hogun went into the Bifrost. Sif thought it odd that this would be her third visit to Midgard in a handful of months. Otherwise she had not been there in several centuries. They emerged from the light at the top of a windy tower overlooking a great city of men. Hogun gestured toward an entrance, where a goggle eyed guard was speaking into a small device in his hand. Sif walked toward him with Hogun following closely.

"I must speak with Tony Stark and Dr. Banner immediately," said Sif. "I am the Lady Sif of Asgard, and come at the urgent request of Thor Odinson!"

The guard relayed her message and gestured for them to wait. Shortly Tony came in at a run.

"What's happened?" he demanded. He recognized Sif from the S.H.I.E.L.D report he had just seen.

"The Lady Jane has been abducted from Asgard. Thor requests you and Dr. Banner to come at once, and if possible to bring communications devices with you," explained Sif.

Tony's eyes went wide, and he turned swiftly toward the inside of his apartment. He snapped on two metal cuffs and called out, "Jarvis, the Mark 7, now!"

Sif and Hogun were amazed to see a small metal pod emerge from the wall, break apart and components of armor fly to Tony and arrange themselves around him. He began to fire orders from under his mask.

"Bruce," he called. There was a pause and then Ironman continued. "My office, now, no questions." Again he paused briefly. "Jarvis, get Pepper up here."

He turned to the guard. "Go to Communications. I need one commpod and 6 earbuds. I want them 10 minutes ago!" The guard didn't quite salute, and ran out the door.

Now he turned back to Sif. "OK, things are moving. Sif I know you, and I think I saw your companion at the wedding, but I don't recall his name?" Tony asked.

Sif was amazed at how quickly things were moving. "This is Hogun, one of Thor's closest companions. Is there anything we can do to aid you? Time is of the essence."

"No worries, sweetheart, we should be on our way shortly," Tony replied.

Sif bristled at the casual address, and just as she was about to call him on it, the door opened and a man she did not know burst into the room.

"Tony, what's going on, I was in the middle of…." started Bruce Banner, but stopped short when he saw Sif and Hogun. "What's happened?"

"Jane's been kidnapped, we're going to go get her, apparently," explained Ironman. "How'd this happen? I told Thor to keep her safe!"

"We don't know all the answers yet, but there has been deep treachery on Asgard," answered Sif. "The captain of her guard has been murdered." She eyed Dr. Banner. He seemed unimpressive. She wondered of what use he could be.

Tony turned to Dr. Banner, "You and the big guy ready to suit up?" he asked.

Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Bruce grimly.

Hogun now looked closely at Bruce. He came forward, which surprised Sif. He looked into Bruce's eyes, and to Sif's amazement Hogun accorded Bruce a short bow. "Thor has chosen his human friends well," said Hogun. Bruce huffed, but nodded an acknowledgment of the compliment.

Sif wondered what Hogun saw or sensed in Bruce, but his unusual compliment reassured her. This man must have hidden skill.

At this point the original guard came in with a duffel bag of equipment. He was followed by Pepper Potts.

She asked the question of the day, "Tony, what in the world is going on?" she demanded. She brought up short when she saw everyone who was gathered there.

Quickly Tony brought Pepper up to speed, while he looked through the bag.

He took Pepper's hand in his metal glove. "I'll be back, as soon as I can," he told her.

Pepper eyed him, "You'd better be! Go, save Jane! Send word, if you can."

"Good, we're all set. Let's go!" said Ironman.

* * *

_Back on Asgard_

Thor returned to the Hall of Audience. He mounted the steps to his Father's throne. He eyed it uneasily, and swiftly turning away, he came down a few steps. He would not take the high seat until it became absolutely necessary! Always before he had been the one sent to seek answers, and the AllFather had always been here to receive his reports. How many times, Thor wondered, had the AllFather impatiently awaited the return of his warriors or his son, for the news he needed. Thor remembered Hugin and Munin. They would have brought Odin news! Thinking of the birds made him mourn afresh Arnfreyer's passing. He would never be able to take Arnfreyer's instructions in the handling of birds. Thor dreaded having to tell Jane. He began to pace.

The bell signaling the midday meal rang, and with a start Thor realized it was scarcely two hours since Jane had called out to him.

There was a tumult at the door, and to Thor's joy Odin came into the Hall. He moved slowly, but purposefully. Thor came down the steps and genuflected before his father.  
"AllFather, I am immensely relieved to see you! Where have you been?" asked Thor.

"I was in the training hall in Fensalir," murmured Odin. "I often wander through your mother's old hall. It brings back memories of happier times. But that doesn't matter now, I understand that Jane is missing, Arnfreyer dead, and Heimdall has been drugged!"

Inwardly Odin/Loki was raging. Who had entered _his_ realm, without his knowledge? Who was insane enough to attack the wife of Thor, arguably the most physically powerful being in the 9 realms? He wanted misdirection, not outright war!

"Yes, and AllFather, this was found under Arnfreyer's body." Thor pulled out the token of Surtur and held it out to Odin, who grimly took it. He glanced swiftly at Thor.

"This is a dark omen indeed," exclaimed Odin/Loki. "What have you ordered done, in my absence?"

"Heimdall is recovered from being drugged," responded Thor. "I have sent Sif and Hogun to Earth, to ask the aid of several of my strongest and stoutest friends. They will also have technology to aid us in our search. Heimdall now searches Muspelheim for Jane, but I have suggested that this token may be an attempt at misdirection and that he should not limit his search for her to that one realm. My heart burns as hot as that land to think she might be held there, I beg fortune that it is not so!"

"I am not eager to have other Midgardians in my realm Thor, but these are your comrades, I approve," said Odin to Thor's relief.

Eir entered the Hall. She walked up to Thor and Odin, relieved to see the AllFather.  
"Thor, have you told Odin about your bond with Jane? It seems to me that it would easiest to have you go to Surtur's hall in Muspelheim, and while you speak with him on this matter, mentally you could search for her."

"Indeed, Eir, as soon as my friends arrive from Midgard, I was going to beg the AllFather's leave for exactly that," exclaimed Thor.

"Thor, we must take great care. We in no way want to anger Surtur. We do not want the sons of Surtur seeking vengeance on Asgard! If you go you must be as soft spoken as a cooing dove. Can you do this? Can you restrain your anger over Jane, and see what Surtur has to say?" asked Odin.

"Father, I can do this. I would throw myself into the Hel itself, never to return, if it would save Jane. I will govern my temper and my tongue!" insisted Thor.

"What is this bond the Healer speaks of?" asked Odin/Loki.

"AllFather, Jane and I can hear each other's feelings, as in a familial bond. When we are in close contact we can hear each other's thoughts, if we will it. This is how I know she is no longer on Asgard," Thor explained. "Eir assures me that I would know if she were dead. Father, I do not wish to hurt you, but I must ask, is this true?"

Odin/Loki rested his hand lightly on Thor's shoulder. "Indeed son, you would know. Your own heart will nearly fail you, when you bond mate leaves this mortal life. Do you recall, I could barely speak?"

"Thank you, Father, you reassure me," said Thor gratefully. "I tried to address you, earlier but could not sense you at all. Why would this be?"

"All such things were burned away, when Frigga died," mourned Odin/Loki. This seemed to satisfy Thor. Odin/Loki was grateful that Thor was distracted.

"I am sorry, Father, I have no wish to cause you fresh pain," commiserated Thor.

"I will last yet a while, Thor," insisted Odin/Loki.

At this moment Thor was relieved to see Sif and Hogun lead his Earth friends into the hall. They marveled at their surroundings as they strode toward them. Thor saw that Tony was in his suit, and Dr. Banner, as himself, came behind. Iron Man carried a large duffel bag. Thor turned to them.  
"My friends, I thank you for coming," said Thor. "We must move quickly, has Sif explained all to you?"

"I have told them what I know, Thor, but I think you know more than you are telling," said Sif.

Odin broke in. "Come, we will speak of this in my study."

They all followed Odin to his library. Tony and Dr. Banner attempted to see everything as they moved along. When they reached their destination Odin/Loki cleared all the scholars except Laertin from his hall. He went to a wide table, and selecting a book from a stand, he opened it flat on the table top.

"Now, then you all shall learn something. In all the long history of Asgard there is one event that few know of, even among the people of this city. There is an old prophecy that speaks of the end of days, indeed the destruction of all things. In this prophecy the sons of Surtur, the king of Muspelheim, gain access to the Bifrost and destroy the bridge. Surtur and Freyr engage in combat, and Freyr is killed by his own sword, which Surtur obtained by subterfuge in ages past. Thor is killed by the Midgardian serpent and I am killed by Fenris, the wolf of the underworld," narrated Odin/Loki. "These tribulations will take place on Midgard, which will suffer great devastation. A tremendous flood will be unleashed, and all life on Midgard will be extinguished."

"Um, can we skip that part? I left family there" muttered Tony.

"Oddly, metal man, some of this has already come to pass. The Bifrost was once destroyed as you well know. This destruction did not come at the hands of the sons of Surtur, but at Thor's own. And by his action he saved an entire race. So we do not have to take this entirely literally. Like all prophecy it is sometimes best understood after it has come to pass!" Odin/Loki continued. "Still, I am not eager to court trouble in this manner. So I am willing for Thor to go to Surtur, and seek Jane, but he needs to stay calm, and not insult or anger the King of Muspelheim."

"Did you bring the communications gear I asked for?" inquired Thor.

"Got it right here, big guy," said Tony. He moved down the table a bit, and opened the duffel bag. He brought out a small cube, and several earbuds, that looked like small hearing aids. He gave one each to Thor, Sif, and Bruce.  
"Now, this box is the broadcasting server, if I am not here," instructed Tony. "The suit has its own server, which can communicate with all the earbuds. Thor and Bruce here are already familiar with their use. I brought 4 extra; I thought some of your Asgardian buddies might want to try them. If we end up in different realms the earwigs will only work if I am around, or if the other group keeps the server with them."

"Tony, what is the heat tolerance of this metal suit? Muspelheim is a world of lava and flame," explained Thor.

"Jarvis?" asked Tony.

The smooth voice of the computer startled all the Asgardians except Thor, who had heard it many times. "The suit can maintain you in temperatures of up to 240 degrees, sir."

Tony looked at Thor, and explained, "That is well above the boiling point of water, will that be sufficient?"

"As long as we don't have to go far from Surtur's hall that should be adequate. Of all the realms, Muspelheim is the hardest for me to return to! I am actually hopeful that you can stay aloft, and keep watch for me. And this time Tony, it would be best to use people's proper names. My name is Thor, and the King of Muspellheim is Surtur. This is no time for jesting!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on Alfheim_

Jane came to the end of the corridor and before her was beautiful room. It was large and airy, with many windows. The walls were like white stucco, but they seemed filled with their own light. The window sills, door sills, and wooden trim were all the deepest blue, like the sky at night in summer. The room was sparsely furnished with simple but gorgeous tables and chairs of some polished wood that almost glowed. All this she took in at a glance for there, seated in one of the chairs was a creature the likes of which she had never seen before.

She was humanoid in form, and not much larger than Jane. But she was so beautiful to behold that Jane gasped aloud. She had golden hair and perfect skin the color of a ripe peach. A faint light seemed to come from her. Her features were flawless. Her hair was golden blond and fell below her waist. She was dressed in a royal blue gown, with a draped neck. A golden belt sat at her hips.

At Jane's gasp this creature looked up and smiled. Jane felt that she could happily gaze at just that smile forever. She stood at the doorway, artlessly staring, but then recalled herself. Feeling that she was in the presence of someone very important she gave a little curtsey and came into the room.

The woman spoke and to Jane's surprise she couldn't understand her, although her speech was gentle and beautiful. Instantly Jane realized two things. She wasn't on Asgard, and she had not been brought here through the Bifrost. Jane recalled herself suddenly. Even if this creature was beautiful Jane had been abducted and brought here by force. She would have to take care not forget.

The woman's smile fell a little when she realized Jane was not responding. Jane stepped forward and pointing to herself she said, "Jane".

At this the woman's smile returned and she gestured at herself and said, "Iduis."

Iduis now pointed at one of the tables where there were apples, cheese, and bread. She sliced an apple and offered a piece to Jane. Jane took the slice and pointing at the other, whole apples in a basket on the table, said, "Apples". The apples were delicious, being both sweet and slightly spicy, with a perfect crunchiness.

Iduis gave the name in her tongue, and for a while the two women sat, alternating names for things. Jane had an idea and gesturing to the door, she asked to go out.

Iduis agreed to this and when they went outside Jane saw a beautiful vista. This world or realm was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. They were surrounded by a garden that sloped down to a woodland. It seemed to be spring and summer at the same time. The air was soft and a perfect temperature.

Jane pointed at the ground, and made a questioning face. Iduis said a word, but Jane felt that it was just the word for earth or ground. She tried again, first pointing at herself, then at the ground, and said, "Asgard?"

Iduis started, apparently this word was familiar to her. She seemed to be trying to remember something, and pointed at the ground, she replied, "Alfheimr." But she said the word awkwardly as if she had not used it in a very long time. At least now Jane knew where she was, on Alfheim. Iduis now took Jane's hand, and pulled her along. They went down the slope and into the woods. Shortly they came to a little clearing, and here Jane saw the first thing on this world that was not beautiful. The center of the clearing was scorched black. Iduis pointed at this burnt area and then at Jane, so Jane knew she had been found here. But how had she gotten here? Jane looked at Iduis and shrugged, trying to indicate that she had no knowledge of her arrival. Iduis turned back to her hall, and they walked up the hill.

As they came up the hill two men rode up on white horses. One was like Iduis in size and coloring, but the other reminded Jane more of Thor or Odin in form. He was tall and muscular, with raven black hair. He alighted from his mount and strode toward Iduis.

Iduis turned to Jane and said, "Freyr" and gesturing to Jane she said, "Jane" Then she launched into a short speech with Freyr, the only words of which Jane understood were her own name and the name of Asgard. Freyr looked startled and turned to Jane, and began to speak. To Jane's relief she understood him!

"Lady Jane, welcome to Alfheim," he began. "Please excuse Iduis, who is no longer familiar with the speech of other worlds. Can you tell me who you are and how you came here?" He gestured them to return to the house. They went inside and sat. Freyr saw the sliced apple and grimaced at Iduis, who grinned impudently.

"Freyr, I am Jane Odensen, of Asgard and Midgard. I'm wife to Thor Odinson. That much I am sure of. I was walking the streets of Asgard when I was attacked and made unconscious. When I woke up I was on a bed in this house. I don't know how long I was asleep, or how I got here."  
She kept to herself Thor's concerns about security in Asgard. She knew enough of Asgard and the realms now to know that she was speaking with the ruler of this world. She now knew that Iduis must be a person of great importance that her King had come to her when she sent for him.

Freyr's face held an odd mixture of joy and dread. "My Lady, I am honored to meet you. Indeed I have heard your name. We must hasten to let Heimdall know that you are safe. Thor must be out of his mind with worry. We must take thought on how to get you home, and search for whoever has done this deed. It is obvious someone is trying to make trouble between the realms."

Freyr rose and went outside. He looked up at the sky, and Jane could tell from his look of concentration he was trying to communicate with someone. Apparently he was unsuccessful for he sighed and shook his head.  
"Heimdall must be searching the realms for you, My Lady. I cannot draw his gaze from here. Tell me, where did Iduis find you?" Freyr asked.

Jane and Iduis led him to the clearing where Jane had been found. He asked Iduis a few questions.  
"She found you at midday here, and you slept away the afternoon. So you have been on Alfheim at least half a day. My Lady, I must return to my own hall as quickly as I can. Will you and Iduis follow at your own pace? As soon as I arrive at my own Bifrost site I should be able to draw Heimdall's attention."

"Lord Freyr, this sounds like a good plan, if Iduis is agreeable," said Jane, curtseying before him. He smiled and then spoke with Iduis in her speech. Then running to his horse he vaulted onto its back and sped away. The other man waited.

Iduis went to a low stable and with her own hands she harnessed a beautiful roan to a low cart. Then she went back inside, washed, and returned with a small basket of her apparently famous apples. Jane tried to remember if she had read anything about apples recently, but nothing came to mind. Iduis gestured to Jane to take a seat on the cart, climbed in, and taking the reins urged the horse forward. He broke into a light trot, and they pulled away. The other man kept pace on his horse, staying near Iduis' elbow.

Iduis turned to Jane and said, "Jane, Tyrthn," gesturing to the rider beside her. Jane smiled at him and he smiled back, but didn't speak. Jane noticed that unlike Asgardians none of the three people she had met carried any weapon. Even Freyr seemed unarmed. Alfheim must be a peaceful place. The cart proceeded down what Jane could only describe as a country lane. Evening was coming on. But it was like a midsummer evening, full of glowing light. Slowly a city became visible through the trees. It was breathtakingly beautiful, filled with twinkling lights. The streets were broad and lined with trees and gardens. Every building had a green sward of grass around it. Freyr's palace was to the left of the gates of the city. Jane now leaned forward eager to get to their destination. Iduis smiled and chirruped at the horse, which picked up his speed a bit. Soon they were alighting from the cart. Freyr hurried down the steps and to Jane's amazement he was accompanied by Sif, Hogun, and several Einherjar. But to her disappointment Thor was not with them.

End Chap 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 Battle on Muspelheim

Many thanks to all the reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Earlier Thor and the Avengers Sif had brought back with her stood in the Bifrost chamber. Thor and Tony were preparing to depart for Muspelheim. Tony was giving Thor last minute instructions on the use of the ear bud as Thor stripped down to just his leather armor. Thor's anxiety for Jane was mounting ever higher, but he knew he would have to keep a tight rein on his temper to be at all successful with Surtur.

Thor nodded to Heimdall, who opened the Bifrost. Tony flew into the light, and Thor stepped through.

Instantly Thor felt as if he had stepped into an oven. The air was incredibly hot and sulfurous smelling. He could feel the heat through the soles of his boots. He was grateful that Heimdall had set him down on the comparatively cooler stone of Surtur's hall, as opposed to the glowing and heaving mass of lava and rock that formed the landscape of Muspelheim. He glanced around, and seeing a guard approaching he inclined his head and waited.

"What is your business here, Thor Odinson," asked the guard. He was a large eldjoton, nearly 12 feet in height. His skin was all black, and deeply creviced like a thick bark. His eyes were a glowing red.

"I seek audience with the Lord Surtur," said Thor. "There are events afoot that he should know of."

"Smooth, Thor," muttered Tony in his ear. Thor refrained from looking up. He was fairly sure that the Eldjotons had not noticed Iron Man above them.

Tony for his part was already gasping and sweating inside the suit.  
"Jarvis, is it cooler higher up? I don't want to get too far from events, but even 10 degrees would help now."

The computer replied, "Two hundred feet higher it is considerably cooler. I will still be able to deploy a drone or two, and you will see and hear everything."

"Higher it is, then," said Tony, as he started making slow spirals so as not to draw attention to himself.

Thor had been ushered into Surtur's Audience Hall, where if anything it was still hotter. Surtur sat on a large throne seemingly made of obsidian. He looked as other eldjotun, tall, with a deep black skin and red eyes. Surprisingly to Thor the eyes held curiosity, but no arrogance or anger.

"Hale, Thor Odinson, approach me, and tell me what happens in your realm," greeted Surtur.

Thor approached the throne, and bowed before the king of the realm. "Lord Surtur, much has happened since I was last in your realm. Many of these events I am sure you know of. But in the last day things have happened in Asgard that you must be made aware of."

The king gestured to a guard, and ordered a chair. All this courtesy was making Thor more suspicious, not less. He had come expecting arrogance and mockery. He continued to chaff with impatience. Still, he sat.

"Lord Surtur, I don't know if you have heard that I have taken a wife, who is now with child. She it was who aided me during the Convergence in my efforts to defeat Malekith. Earlier today at least two creatures entered Asgard and abducted my Lady." Surtur started at this news, and his face became grim.

"This is ill news indeed, but how does it involve me?" asked Surtur.

"We think that someone is trying to create strife among the realms. The captain of my Lady's guard was killed in trying to defend her. This token was found under his body." Thor withdrew the token and handed it to Surtur. He took it and now anger was plain on his face.

"You are correct Thor; someone is trying to create ill will," explained Surtur. "There is a sect of eldjotun that think that by fomenting war they can bring about the Ragnorok. They think that by purging all of creation a new order will begin, purged of all evil. They are but a small faction but they are fanatical. I did not realize they had spread their madness so far."

Tony now distracted Thor with news, "Hey Thor, buddy, there is a squadron of these guys making their way to you. They're heavily armed. You may want to make ready."

"Surtur, I am aware that there is a war party heading this way. Do you betray me?" demanded Thor.

* * *

In the Bifrost chamber they all awaited news. Heimdall relayed a commentary to his companions. Just as Thor was entering Surtur's hall his head jerked to the side. Confusion and joy warred on his face.

"What is it Heimdall, what do you see?" asked Sif.

"Lady Jane, she is safe," he breathed. "Freyr calls me, she is on Alfheim!"

Sif and the Avengers gathered around. "Heimdall, can you send us there?" she asked.

Heimdall considered this request. "Lady Sif, you should go, and take 2 of these Einherjar. I would keep this one," and he gestured at Bruce, "with me, in reserve, in case Thor needs aid." He opened the Bifrost and they stepped through.

* * *

Heimdall returned his attention to Muspelheim. What had gone wrong? He could see Thor and Surtur running into an antechamber.

"Thor, come at once. I know what this party means to do. They think that if you feel betrayed you will kill me, and start the events we long to avoid. Know this, Odinson, I did not take your wife, nor did I send one to do so. I will fight with you! And I am not weaponless!" exclaimed Surtur.

They went down the dais, and into an antechamber. There Thor saw an amazing site. A gleaming sword, nearly six feet in length floated above a flaming pit. The sword turned this way and that as it floated. When Surtur entered the hall it came sizzling to his hand.  
"Behold, the nameless sword of Freyr, which came to me ages past. Supposedly I am to slay Freyr with this sword at the last Battle. But today I will fight beside you!

They went out into the main hall. Surtur issued orders to his men. Thor waited till all was ready, and then said to Surtur, "Lord, I did not come entirely unaided. Ironman, reveal yourself."

Tony swooped down out of the sky, and stood before Surtur and Thor. Remembering Thor's admonishment he gave a sketchy bow and bit back his taunt about the out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"This is my comrade in arms, Ironman," introduced Thor. "He is from Midgard, but I have asked his aid today. It was he who saw the warriors who now approach. He has many weapons at his disposal."

"But if you don't mind, I will go back up to the cooler air above, Thor. I can't breathe well in this heat!" panted Tony.

Thor glanced at Surtur, who nodded. Tony shot off into the sky. Again, he looked around the palace. The war party was approaching fast from one side, and now he saw another group of eldjotun, but they looked different. They were larger, and their skin was seamed with red veins.

"Boys, we've got more company. This is a tough looking lot. Thor, they are coming from your 3 o'clock." Tony informed him.

"Surtur, the Ironman informs me there are more approaching from the right. They are different in appearance. I will go and see what this new party is like," explained Thor. He sprang into the air with Mjolnir.

When he saw the new group of warriors his face became grim. They looked like Kursed! How could there be more? How could he battle six of them, when one had been almost his undoing?

"Heimdall, send Dr. Banner!"

Back in the Bifrost chamber Heimdall glanced at the human beside him. How could he possibly survive in Muspelheim? He was unarmored, with no weapon.

"Thor asks for you, human, but I am loath to send you to such a place. The ground is nearly molten, and the air is like a furnace. Can you withstand such conditions?" Heimdall asked.

Bruce sighed; he had truly hoped he wouldn't be needed. "Not as you see me, but I can call forth great strength. In fact, no force has been found that can destroy me. Unfortunately the strength strips me of all reason; I am as much a danger to my friends as to my enemies."

"Shall you go as you are, or should you change before you leave?" asked Heimdall, fascinated. "If you can reason at all in that state, tell Thor that Jane is safe!"

"I should go as I am, the discomfort will make the rage greater, and I won't break anything here," said Bruce. "If you can put me nearest the worst target that would be helpful."

Heimdall was baffled by the apparent apathy of the human, but did as was requested of him. Bruce looked back at Heimdall and grinned. He stepped into the Bifrost.

The heat was murderous, and his shoes began to melt immediately. The Kursed had stopped their advance with the appearance of the Bifrost. Bruce tapped into the beast within, and his transformation was quick. All reason vanished; he was just the Hulk, with his enemy before him! He leapt among them and grabbing one of the puny creatures by the legs he began to use his body as a club, knocking the rest from their feet.

Thor was relieved to see him, he would help Tony with the other party, and then perhaps he and Surtur could help with the any of the Kursed that remained. Surtur's guard was with him now, and he had called for two more squadrons and their captains.

With close to 100 faithful eldjotuns, Surtur, Thor, and Tony made short work of the initial party. Tony mounted again to the sky.

Surtur and Thor approached the Hulk, and watched in admiration for a moment. The Hulk roared as the Kursed surrounded him and inflicted many wounds. The one he had been using as a club now lay in a lifeless heap. Thor flung Mjolnir at one of the Kursed who was about to attempt to skewer the Hulk. This one turned to him. Again Thor threw Mjolnir and as the Kursed knocked it away Surtur beheaded him with the nameless sword. Two of the six were now down. This formed the pattern for the next half an hour. Thor or Tony would distract one of the Kursed, and Surtur or the Hulk would either decapitate it or just tear it apart. Surtur became overconfident, and tried to take the last Kursed on alone. It grabbed him by the throat! He couldn't wield the nameless one at such close quarters. The Hulk grabbed the Kursed and shook it fiercely. Surtur fell to the molten ground. Thor and Tony scooped him up and took him back to the palace. The Hulk was messily dismembering the last Kursed.

Thor laid Surtur on the ground, bidding his guard come for him. Surtur raised his hand weakly. "Wait," he croaked. They paused around him. His captain and Thor bent low over him.

"I will recover, although I don't know if I will ever speak much," he rasped. "That fell creature was turning me to stone. Thor, I must end the mad schemes of these fiends. Take the nameless one, return it to Freyr. If he wields it, no one will be able to slay him with it!" With that he held up the hilts of the sword to Thor who took it. Surtur lost consciousness.

Thor looked into the eyes of the captain of Surtur's guard. The eldjotun nodded, and said, "Take it, Lord, I heard his wish!" Thor took the hilts of the sword which hummed and sizzled in his hand. He stepped back, and more of the Eldjotun brought a bier for their king and hustled him away. Thor turned and found the Hulk staring at him. The creature grimaced, and seemed to fight with himself. Finally he croaked, "Jane safe." Thor was amazed, relieved, and full of questions! Gradually the Hulk returned to normal size, and Bruce Banner stood before him, naked, but in his right mind.

Tony landed beside them, and Thor raised Mjolnir, calling to Heimdall. The Bifrost came down and they stepped once again into the Bifrost chamber. They all gratefully took deep breaths of cool moist air.

"Where is Jane?" demanded Thor. He cast his mental touch out and heard nothing. She had not returned to Asgard.

Heimdall raised his hand, "Peace Thor, she is fine. She is on Alfheim, you will go to her shortly!" He turned to Dr. Banner. "Truly, I have never seen such rage in one creature. I have seen you in that form before, when the Chitauri attacked Midgard. I did not realize you and he were one and the same. And you seem to have taken no hurt from the burning rock? I saw the Kursed inflict many wounds on you, but you seem unscathed. That was a magnificent battle. Did you know that just one of those fell creatures nearly killed Thor on Swartalfheim, and did kill the Prince Loki."

Bruce just shrugged. Thor clapped him on the back. "It was good you were there, my friend! My thanks." He turned to Heimdall and held out the nameless sword to him. "Behold, Heimdall, the sword of legend! I am to return it to Freyr. I will leave it here, till it is time to go to Alfheim."

Thor made to set the sword on the ground, but it rose into the air, and floated as it had on Muspelheim. "The sword that wields itself," murmured Heimdall.

"Come my friends, I would go to my bride at once, but first I must report to the AllFather and see if he has any news as to how this was brought about," commanded Thor. "And he should know that there are still Kursed at large."

"And maybe we should get Bruce here some clothes," irreverently suggested Tony.

Thor flew from the Bifrost to the Hall of Audience. He sent a guard to get Bruce some decent clothing, and then strode to the AllFather's throne. Odin/Loki considered him as he crossed the floor. Thor was far less oafish and temperamental than he had ever been in the past. Over the last hours Odin/Loki had pondered how all this chaos had come about. He was sure he knew all the secret passageways in an out of Asgard. He now had to admit he must not be the only one to know some of them. No one who knew of Thor would have been insane enough to risk his fury by attacking his wife! He wondered what would be Thor's first words.

Thor genuflected before the AllFather and then rose. "Father, may I approach? I would take counsel with you privately," he said.

Feigning the AllFather's irritation with protocol from his son, Odin/Loki waved him up the steps.

"AllFather, I have found Surtur to be nearly blameless in this matter. He fought at my side, he and his lieutenants and captains. There is a small faction of Eldjotun who seek the end of all things. They think to precipitate the last battle by setting the realms against one another. They seem aided by some of the marauding men of uncertain race that I fought at Vanaheim. And it would seem there must be some of this sect on Asgard, for how else could Heimdall have been drugged? And we must consider the security of Asgard carefully. Would that Loki was among us! He must have known every nook and cranny of the mountains. Somehow enemies of peace have found their way into Asgard, through more of the passages like the one he showed me to Swartalfheim. We have always trusted our own security, but the past months have shaken my confidence," rushed Thor.

He continued, "Surtur also has given me the nameless sword to return to Freyr! He hopes that this will discourage any more actions by this faction for the time being. And I must finally report that six of the Kursed, like the creature that killed our Queen, were on Muspelheim. My friend, Dr. Banner, seems to be able to defeat them, or at least distract them long enough to enable a killing blow. Surtur decapitated at least 3 of them!

Odin/Loki stared at Thor, trying to absorb all of this rapid fire report.

"You have done well, Thor. I have taken thought to the security issues while you were away. I have instituted regular patrols, throughout the city. All Einherjar are now to patrol in twos, to prevent any more false guards. You are correct, we have been complacent," answered Odin. "Did you leave all well on Muspelheim?"

"Surtur was injured by one of the Kursed, but says he will recover," answered Thor. "I would like to return in a few days and check on his recovery, and bring him your greetings."

"You shall bear more than my greeting, you shall take such treasure as I know he enjoys, for his aid today," replied Odin. "Now, my son, you have not mentioned that which is closest to your heart. Go, clean off the stench of Muspelheim, dress in your best, and bring the Lady Jane home! I applaud your self-restraint and patience!" This would get Thor out of Asgard for a little more time, while Odin/Loki continued to cement his rule over the people.

"AllFather, may I take my Earth companions with me?" asked Thor.

"Yes, but take care that they do not eat or drink in Freyr's hall without clearly understanding the consequences!" cautioned Odin/Loki. "You will be bearing such a gift to Freyr that I know there will be rejoicing. I will look for you two days hence. Then we will try to ferret out the passageways by which our peace was compromised." Odin/Loki raged inwardly again. He was going to hate having to "find" and reveal these passages, but he couldn't have unknown forces gaining access to Asgard.

Thor turned away joyfully. His father once again seemed alert and himself. He could go to Alfheim with his mind at ease. His friends were just entering the Hall. He went to them.

"My friends, I have a reward for your hard work that to my knowledge no other mortal has enjoyed, except Jane," began Thor. "We will go to Elven Home, or Alfheim. Please come with me, I will see to your comfort before we go. And we must speak of the one danger there!"  
Thor led them to his own apartments, and showed them places they could bathe. He sent attendants to fetch food and clothing suitable for such a journey. Shortly his human friends were attired in simple Asgardian clothes and ready to go. Thor himself had washed and was wearing little armor, and his green cloak was over his shoulders. He was walking so fast that Bruce and Tony struggled to keep up. They grinned at each other.  
"Now, my friends, Alfheim is an unusual place even among my people" instructed Thor. "No weapons normally come there. I will carry Mjolnir and the nameless sword. Tony, you will not need 'the suit' there. And mind your forward tongue! You may eat from the supplies you bring, and drink water when it is offered. But most food on Alfheim is full of power. The apples of Indun or Iduis are to be avoided all costs. I do not know if any save Dr. Banner could eat them without being consumed. On Asgard I might enjoy one bite of Indun's apples once in 500 years. They are the chief source of our long lives. But for most mortal flesh they will bring only death."

They had been walking toward the Bifrost as he spoke, and now they entered the chamber. Thor extended his left hand and the nameless sword came to it immediately. It hummed and sizzled in his grasp.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost.

Thor marshaled his thoughts and emotions. Foremost in his mind was his desperate desire to see Jane. They stepped through.

A/N: Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 Alfheim

A/N Well, I will delve into some of the characters of Alfheim in this chapter. You can read the story of Freyr in the Poetic Edda by Snorri Sturlinson (yes, that really was his name) at the Gugenheim Project website. And some of these characters took on lives of their own!

Many thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews. It is a privilege to bring some of these characters to life. Especially to Amoet, Thane lover, & Vampireadtic who have been faithfully following and reviewing since the beginning!

No cliff hanger this week, but there are still more adventures ahead.

* * *

Jane waited impatiently at Freyr's side. Heimdall had called out to Freyr, to let them know of Thor's coming. The Bifrost light descended with its crushing roar. Before the light had dissipated Jane had left Freyr, and walked forward, mentally calling out for Thor. For the first time in over a day she heard his joyful response.

Thor felt as if he had been dying of thirst and Jane had offered him the coolest of drinks. He had not realized the depth of his need for her mental touch. Their minds touched and gently caressed. And then she was in his arms. Conscious of the crowd around them and duties that still needed performing, they exchanged a chaste but heartfelt kiss.

"Forgive me, Jane, for being so long," whispered Thor. He buried his nose in her hair. Her scent was rich and lush in his nose, like the sweetest fruit and plowed earth. He was almost dizzy with joy.

Jane's heart was singing, she felt full of life. Now that he was here she wanted him still closer!

The people around them smiled indulgently. Thor and Jane became aware of the quiet around them. Thor knew he had one duty still to perform. He whispered to her, "Soon, dear heart."

Now he turned to Freyr and genuflected before him. He carefully maintained his grip on the blade of the nameless sword and held the hilts out to Freyr.  
"Your weapon, Lord Freyr, through the courtesy of Lord Surtur. He bid me return it to you, as he lay wounded," proclaimed Thor. "He would end ill will between your peoples."

Freyr's face was a study in joy and trepidation. This weapon had been the joy of his youth, but it was prophesied that it would be his end. Now Surtur himself willed it returned to him. He reached out and took the hilt from Thor. They all heard the weapon hum and sizzle in his hand.

The Nameless Sword returns to its long home," he shouted. The people around him cheered, even those who had no clue what was going on. They could tell it was momentous. Thor rose to his feet, and tucked Jane under his arm. He turned to Tony and Bruce who were eager to see her.

"Well, Jane, you've managed a lot of trouble in just a few days!" said Tony. She rolled her eyes at him.

Bruce looked at her closely. She was almost radiant with happiness and health. He wondered about those apples as he looked at her.

"Are you ok, Jane?" he asked.

I'm fine, Bruce,' she insisted. As a group they started toward Freyr's hall.

"My friends, we shall feast, and then we shall talk," said Freyr. "I have not seen Thor in an age of men. I see he has much to tell. And I must take thought to a reward for him, though no gift can truly compensate for the return of my weapon,"

"Freyr," Thor interjected. "All that I desire is here with me. You can give me no greater gift than to return my wife and my child to me."

"Oh ho, now that is news the lady had not imparted to me," laughed Freyr. Jane blushed. Iduis appeared at their side and Jane thought to make introductions, but Thor grinned widely at the Elf woman.  
"Iduis, it is long since I have seen you!" exclaimed Thor.

To Jane's initial surprise now she could understand Iduis. Being in the Bifrost light had been enough to allow the translation 'magic' to take effect.

"Indeed, Thor. It is almost time for you to partake of one of my apples," smiled Iduis.

"Thor, it was Iduis and her people who found me unconscious in her woodland. She has been caring for me since," explained Jane.

At this news Thor halted, and took Iduis hands in his. He bowed over them. "Iduis, my heart has been in your keeping. I thank you for your care of her." Now he turned to his human friends.  
"Iduis and Freyr, these two men helped me on Muspelheim. Here are Tony Stark and Bruce Banner."

Freyr considered them carefully. Mortals were seldom permitted on Alfheim. He glanced at Iduis, who could see their souls. She nodded. She was fascinated by what she saw in Banner. She would observe him for a while. He seemed to have incredible mental discipline, which she was sure was unusual in someone of Midgard. But she also perceived that he was filled with sorrow and anger, and that he was immortal.

"My thanks to you both," said Freyr, formally. "This is truly a legendary thing that you have accomplished. I welcome you to Alfheim. Has Thor cautioned you about food and drink?"

They nodded. Even Tony was a bit tongue tied at seeing Iduis and Freyr, who were both beautiful to behold. They had always realized that Thor and the other Asgardians were unusually good looking, but the Elves seemed almost angelic in their comeliness.

They were approaching what Bruce and Tony at first took for a huge grove of trees. Two enormous door warden trees, similar to black poplars, stood forward from the rest of a palisade of living tree trunks. These trunks were nearly bare up to a height of 30 feet, where enormous umbrella shaped crowns of foliage sprang out. This crown of leaves shaded the wall of the hall and on passing through they found that they formed the roof of the hall as well. What appeared to be Chinese lanterns were tethered throughout the hall, filling it with twinkling light. Perfectly smooth panels of wood flooring had been placed on the ground.

They now entered the hall, which was already set for a feast. Thor, Freyr, Jane, Iduis, Sif and the Avengers sat at a long table together. Bruce and Tony broke out their own food and Thor made to prepare a plate for Jane. But when he turned to her with it he was she already eating food that Iduis had served her. He was shocked and spluttered a bit, but Freyr laid a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Have no fear, Thor, Idunn has found her worthy," the Lord of Elfheim said.

Thor's eyes brightened, and Jane dimpled at him.

After they had broken the edge of their hunger, Freyr asked Thor to relate the events in order. So Thor recounted all that he knew. When Jane heard of Bruce's battle with the Kursed she turned to him and sent him a sympathetic smile. She knew how much it cost him to unleash the Hulk. Tony broke in, only once, to describe Muspelheim for Jane. He turned to Thor and said,"  
"In some of the mythology of our world Muspelheim would be called Hell, but you call another place that. But still, the next time some jerk tells me to go to Hell I'll be able to retort, 'Been there, wasn't impressed'!

Freyr snorted, but then his face became grave. "If I read the signs aright, one of these Eldjotun must have gained access to Alfheim. The ground around the place the Lady Jane was left was scorched and stank. Why would they have brought the Lady to Idunn? She wouldn't have harmed her."

"Iduis wouldn't have harmed Jane purposefully, Lord," said Thor. "But there could be no knowing how Jane would respond to the food. I can see that she has eaten an Apple of Idunn. I have seen before the tragedy that can happen if one who is unworthy consumes the food of Alfheim. And even if the food had not harmed her it was a way of sowing suspicion between the realms." Inwardly, Thor marveled that the Eldjotuns who had kidnapped Jane hadn't just killed her and left her body to be found on Alfheim. If he ever caught the miscreant he would have that information from him!

"No fear, Thor," interjected Iduis. "I would not have offered my food to an innocent woman, found alone in my wood, if I wasn't sure. Indeed, her soul was glowing with life and health and purity long before I fed her."

Jane was now blushing furiously, and sensing her discomfort, Thor turned the discussion elsewhere.

"Freyr, somewhere on Alfheim there must be a passage between Asgard and your Realm. How else could Jane have come here? She did not come through the Bifrost." pondered Thor.

"I knew that, because I couldn't understand Iduis; nor she me," said Jane.

"Yes, we must root out these passageways if we are to have any security in our own realms," responded Freyr.

"What does passing through one of these openings feel like, Thor?" asked Tony.

"In sensation it is very similar to the Bifrost," answered Thor.

"You know where one of these sites is, right?" pursued Tony.

"Yes, in the mountains not far from the city," answered Thor.

"Well this is easy to fix then," assured Tony. "I can just put on the suit, fly near or even into the one you know of. Jarvis can take readings, and then I can scan the city for any similar anomalies. Easy peasy."

Thor and his human friends were the only ones who understood all of this speech. Freyr understood enough that this mortal would be able to assure the security of his realm and that was enough.

"It is long since I went to Midgard, Thor," he roared. "I think I should visit again, soon. The mortals seem to be made of sterner stuff than in ages past!"

Iduis spoke a thought. "If we can find and map these passages, then there can be more coming and going between the realms. I foresee a new era for the people of Yrrgdrasil."

The party continued long into the evening. Jane became a little antsy. She began to send beguiling thoughts to Thor. His hand drifted to her knee.

'_Husband, perhaps I could plead weariness_?' she asked him mentally. He was surprised at the strength and clarity of her thoughts.

'_Sadly wife that will fool no one. You have eaten an Apple of Idunn, you will not be weary for many days_!' he answered her in her mind.

'_That could have compensations_,' she whispered mentally at the same time sending him a graphic image. His mighty hand spasmed on her knee.

Thor turned to Freyr, considering how to make his excuse to the Lord of Alfheim. Apparently his and Jane's silence had been noticed. Freyr smiled at Thor and said,  
"Lord Thor, come, bring your bride, I would show you something."

They rose and all the men rose as well. Jane nodded an acknowledgment of their courtesy, and placing her hand on Thor's arm followed Freyr out of the hall.

Freyr maintained a light banter, but soon brought them to a magnificent chamber; which, even though made of living trees, would rival Thor's own on Asgard. He grinned and said,  
"Well do I remember being newly wed, Thor. Any separation, even a brief one, was like a knife in my soul."

"Nine days, Lord, when you could scarce imagine three?" murmured Jane.

Startled, Freyr glanced at Jane, who was looking up into his face with compassion. His gaze softened, and he took her hand. Bowing over it he kissed her knuckles.

"Sleep well, brother," murmured Freyr, all sense of jesting gone. He turned swiftly and strode away down the corridor. Thor looked on amazed.

"How do you do that, Jane?" he asked her.

"I read his story recently, before you even brought me to Asgard. And I could see his pain," she murmured, tugging at him.

"Jane, do you realize what you have done, by eating the Apples of Idunn?" Thor asked, now turning his attention wholly to her.

"I'm sure I've broken some rule, or done something that will have ramifications through the centuries," she sighed, placing her arms around his neck.

"Since Idunn found you worthy you will indeed have long to consider it. Other names for the Apples are the Apples of Immortality, or Apples of the Sun. It is over 500 years since I last tasted one of Idunn's apples.

"What will I do with all that time?" she murmured against his chest. He cradled her in his arms. He felt whole again.  
"I love you, dear one," he murmured into her hair. "I have not known terror like that which I felt when I heard your cry for help and then lost my connection to you."

"So much for my being foresighted!" said Jane. "I had no foreknowledge of these events!"

"Remember my mother, Jane. She had little foreknowledge of her own end," he soothed. "And if this hadn't happened you would not have come to Alfheim, nor would the nameless sword be returned to Freyr. That in itself is almost legendary!"

"Thor, tell me," she murmured to him. She knew he had bad news he was withholding from her. She didn't need a telepathic link to know he was hiding something from her. That could be the only reason he withheld the passion she clearly sensed in him.

"Arnfreyer is dead, Jane. He apparently discovered the plot and was killed trying to stop it," explained Thor. Jane melted against him in grief. He picked her up and took her to the bed, and let her cry out her grief and pain. After the first storm of her grief subsided she looked up at him.  
"We must see to his family, Thor!" she insisted. "He has a sister and a brother; his mother is already a widow. I have never asked for anything on Asgard beyond the clothes on my back, but I demand this. They should want for nothing!"

Thor would have done this in any case, but he would help Jane accomplish the task. He was pleased that it had occurred to her. "It shall be as you say, Jane." he assured her. And he realized that she spoke a truth he had not considered. She never asked for anything! He knew that women usually enjoyed trinkets and pretty baubles, but Jane had never asked for a single gift. As far as he knew she had only gone seeking clothes the one time, and that was out of necessity. He thought back to her different quarters on Earth and realized that her surroundings didn't really matter to her. He would need to confer with some of her Earth friends to find out what types of things she enjoyed!

Jane stood, and went to the en suite. She splashed water on her face and walked out to the balcony. Thor followed her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him. They gazed out onto the night sky of Alfheim, which was similar to Asgard.

"I didn't think any place could be more beautiful than Asgard, until I came here," Jane said. "The air itself seems to have an extra sweetness in it."

"This is the Blessed Realm your author spoke off," said Thor. "Do you recall the books you gave to me, back in New York? I realized as I read through the books that he was masterfully retelling the mythology of my own people in a new way."

"It was good indeed of Freyr to allow so many from Midgard to come, but he too, understood what was afoot, as soon as he knew who you were. The Lords of all the Realms are anxious to prevent the Last Battle," he continued. Jane had read that story. She shivered. She thought about how it foretold Thor's death, from the venom of the Midgardian serpent, whatever that might be. Her heart clenched a bit. She remembered suddenly Frigga's admonition, to love as fiercely as possible. And Thor also had said that since life was uncertain they should live to the full. The last day had certainly taught her that nothing was certain.

"Beloved," said Jane, and Thor, delighted to hear the endearment fall from her lips, looked down at her. She turned in his arms, and looked up at him. Her desire was now tempered by her grief, but still it rose up in her eyes, and he bent to kiss them. His lips trailed down her face to her lips.

"My Jane," he murmured against her skin. "My soul."

* * *

Back in the Hall Iduis turned to Bruce and considered him carefully. She looked into his soul and saw great pain and rage hidden under the quiet and seemingly peaceful demeanor. She understood how he had defeated the evil creatures on Muspelheim. Sadly, she knew he had no need of her Apples. She wondered if staying on Alfheim would bring him any peace. She would broach the subject to Freyr. She considered Tony. He had a keen mind, but still needed to mature. He was not ready for her food.

Freyr returned to the hall. No one questioned where Thor and Jane had gone; they just smiled a bit wider.

"My friends," said Freyr, lifting a goblet. "A Toast! To a new era of Peace between all the peoples of Yrrgdrasil!

A shout of agreement resounded through the hall. All drank, the humans taking drinks of Asgardian mead that they had brought with them. Bruce rose from his place and wandered to the edge of the hall and looked out over the beautiful landscape of Alfheim. He breathed deeply of the air.

Suddenly Iduis was at his elbow. "What think you of Alfheim, Banner?" she asked.

"I have never seen a place more beautiful, or full of peace." he answered. "Just breathing the air is like breathing calm and peace."

"It soothes the beast within you, does it not?" she asked.

Startled he glanced at her, noticing that she was close to his own height, but of seemingly delicate features.

"Be not dismayed, it is my gift, to see into the hearts of those around me, and of course, I heard Thor speak of you at the feast," she assured him.

"Yes, Iduis, this place seems to lull him to sleep, to calm. I don't feel half so angry here as I do in any other place." he said.

Freyr had come up behind them. "You may stay, Banner, if you so wish, as long as you desire. That at least I can do for you and for Thor for bringing a swift end to this."

Hope and fear sprang into Bruce's eyes. Hope to have found a place to rest, a place where others would be safe from him. But the fear was great, what could these beautifully delicate people do in the face of his unleashed rage? And there were always those who felt compelled to release the Hulk, for whatever reason. Still, he felt the creature within was calmer than it had ever been.

"I will think over your offer, before we have to leave," he replied. "It's very generous of you. My thanks."

* * *

Jane lay next to Thor. Not surprisingly he was exhausted and now slept deeply. But as he had warned her she was not the least bit tired despite their recent 'activity'! She carefully rose from the bed, and went into the en suite, where she washed her face and rearranged her clothing. Iduis had found a few light gowns for her. The singed dress had been thrown away.

She went out of the chamber, and asked the guard there to escort her to the feasting hall. She was sure they would still be at it and sure enough many of the Elves and all her friends were there. Mentally she prepped herself for a ribbing from Tony. She made her way toward her friends.

Tony saw her coming and smirking, stood as she approached. She rolled her eyes at him. Bruce rose as well. He pulled out a chair for her and they all sat.

"Hey, Princess, how you doing?" Tony asked. He just barely managed to throttle the ribald remark on the tip of his tongue! "Where's Thor?"

"Actually, I am hungry again!" she said. "Thor's asleep. That must have been a hard battle." Now Tony had to feign choking on his drink to keep from saying something completely inappropriate.

Jane looked at the table and was pleased to see light fare had been placed out. She made a small plate of fruit and bread. Her two friends eyed her with a trace of worry on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Honey, we were told not to eat this food, that it was too strong or full of power for us mere mortals," explained Tony.

"Well, that doesn't quite apply to me anymore does it? And I bet Bruce and maybe even Steve could handle it," said Jane.

"You are correct, Jane, our food could have no affect on Banner," said Iduis, who had just walked up. Bruce rose and pulled out a chair for her.

"Well, I have something you might enjoy," said Jane. She opened the little scrip at her waist and brought out half a wafer of way bread. She broke it into four pieces and offered it to them. Iduis took it eagerly.

"It is long indeed since I have tasted the waybread of Asgard," she said, delighted. She delicately nibbled the small wafer.

The men ate their pieces of way bread and all agreed that it was good.

"Jane, tell me, if it isn't too upsetting, how did they make off with you?" asked Tony.

Although it pained her a bit, she explained to Tony about Arnfreyer's death and the false Einherjar, who had tricked her into following him. She came to her actual abduction. She had never clearly seen her attacker, he was just a vague image of darkness. She finished up with waking in Iduis' home.

Iduis now suggested they walk outside for a bit. They rose and left the hall. She escorted them outside the gates and let them see the night sky of Alfheim clearly. All the men marveled at the seeming nearness of all the nebulae, and the beauty of the stars. Eventually Tony began to yawn so Iduis brought them back to the palace and showed him to a sleeping chamber. They said goodnight, and Jane, Iduis, and Bruce continued walking and talking.

The night wore away, and the dawn was streaking the sky. Thor stirred in his sleep, and felt across the bed for Jane. She wasn't there! _'Jane,'_ he called out.

On a far balcony, Jane suddenly went still, and gestured to her companions to wait. "_I am here, beloved,_" she answered him. She felt his mental sigh of relief. She smiled at Iduis and Bruce. "Thor is awake," she explained. They turned toward the area of the hall where he was. Bruce looked at her.  
"How'd you know, Jane?" he asked.

"That's right; this is so new that I hadn't told you yet. Thor and I can reach each other, telepathically if we need to," she explained. "That was one of my first clues that I wasn't on Asgard, when I woke up in Iduis' house."

"Nearly immortal and now telepathic, what next?" teased Bruce.

"Hopefully, a mom," said Jane. She grinned at him.

They had come to the wing of the palace for guests and saw Thor striding toward them. He came right up to Jane and embraced her. Again, Bruce was almost envious of their obvious love and joy. He sighed, but very lightly. Seeing them together always reminded him of his own grief.

Iduis saw his pain and rested one of her delicate hands on his arm. Without thinking he rested his hand atop hers and patted it. He turned to her and murmured, "Thank you, you comfort me."

Thor observed this little byplay over Jane's head. It eased his heart to see Bruce take a little comfort.

"Was she very beautiful, your woman?" asked Iduis. They had turned and were walking back down the corridor toward the main Hall.

"Yes, very beautiful" Bruce murmured. "But she couldn't bear the rage within me, it terrified her." He paused, reflecting. "That is the first time in many years I have been able to think of her without grief and pain overwhelming me!"

"Truly, Alfheim is healing you, Banner," responded Iduis.

"I told you Jane, that you would not need sleep for some time, did I not. How have you passed the night?" Thor asked her as they followed Bruce and Iduis.

"We have walked about this little corner of Alfheim, viewing the stars, and talking," she answered him.

"Come friends," said Iduis. "Let us break our fast, and I think, since you are here, Thor, you should have a bit of apple!"

They woke Tony and had breakfast. The humans were amazed at how much the Asgardians and Elves could eat.

With great ceremony Iduis stood across the table from Thor. She carefully sliced an apple into eighths.  
"Receive, Lord, the renewal of the gift of long life. Use the days well! Use your strength in service of your people," she intoned.

With equal gravity Thor accepted the slice of apple. "I thank you, O Queen of Life, for you gift. I pledge my life and strength to the service of Yggdrasil and all its realms and peoples."

He ate the apple slice, and absolutely nothing more happened. The humans had almost expected beams of light to shoot from his finger tips, or something similar, but they simply sat down and continued talking and eating.

"Hmmph, kinda anticlimactic, if you ask me," huffed Tony. Jane elbowed him.

Thor turned to them and said, "Well, it was kind of a big deal the first time or two, but I've gotten used to it."

Tony spluttered to hear slang coming from Thor, whose eyes were twinkling.

Freyr now entered the hall. Thor and Jane rose, and the humans followed suit. He came to them and signaled them to sit. "Good Morning!" he exclaimed. He eyed the apple. "Ahh, was it your turn, Thor?" he asked, taking a piece and eating it.

"Yes, Freyr," replied Thor. "There is an Midgardian beverage you should try, Freyr, called coffee. It is a wonderful drink with restorative properties. Heimdall enjoys it. It clears the head in the most marvelous fashion, especially after too much drinking, or a long period of sleeplessness."

"I wonder if the tree would grow here?" asked Bruce aloud. "What is the climate of this place, he asked Iduis.

"In this part of Alfheim, the climate is what you have experienced nearly year round." Far to the south of this area it is much colder. Ice Elves live there. What kind of climate does this plant need?

"It needs steady warmth much of the year and copious rainfall. It grows best in thin soil, on mountainsides," answered Bruce.

"There may be places, not too far south, where it could be grown." responded Iduis.

"Bruce, you gonna pull a Juan Valdez on me?" teased Tony. "Gonna give up the bright lights and big city for the peace and quiet of coffee farming?"

Bruce looked startled. "I hadn't thought of it, Tony, I was just wondering," he dissembled.

Freyr spoke, "I have not spoken with Thor in a long time. I would confer with him on several matters. Friends, I have ordered several skimmers brought to the palace, and I thought to give you a brief tour of Alfheim, while Thor and I talk. Is this agreeable?"

They all agreed, but Tony made a request. "Thor, I left Pepper in a hurry. I promised to send word on whether Jane was found, and safe. Is there a way to send to Earth with news?"

"Indeed, yes," said Thor. He looked about, and spying one of his own Einherjar he beckoned. The man came to him at once and bowed. "Lord Thor, what do you wish?" he asked.

"Margeir, go to Freyr's Bifrost site and bid Heimdall return you to Asgard. From there, go to Midgard, tell Heimdall, to the Stark building. Give this message to the Lady Pepper Potts. 'All are safe, the Lady Jane is found, and Tony Stark and Bruce Banner will return to Midgard tomorrow'." Now Thor's eyes twinkled a bit, for Margeir had barely managed to conceal his disappointment at having to leave Alfheim so soon. "Return to me here, and bring any message the Lady has for us."

A grin spread over Margeir's face, and he gave a swift bow of acknowledgement. He turned and left the hall.

"Bruce, we need to come up with inter-dimensional communications. There has to be a faster way to relay simple messages. And the Bifrost consumes a lot of energy," Tony insisted.

Freyr sent a questioning look to Thor. "Tony is a master of devices, Freyr. In fact, I think I can demonstrate one of them to you today," explained Thor. He looked about the Hall for Sif, and seeing her rose and walked over to her.

She started to rise at his approach but he waved her back. "Sif, do you have the communications gear that Tony gave you before?" he asked.

"I left the cube in my chamber, Thor, but I have the 'earbuds'," she answered.

"Good, may I have two, please?" Thor requested.

Sif reached into a pocket and brought out two earbuds which she handed to Thor. He handed one to Bruce and gestured to Iduis, while he took the other earbud to Freyr. He showed Freyr how to place it in his ear, and suggested that they go outside. Thor turned to Bruce in time to see him tuck the earbud into Iduis' ear. He mimed a phone at Bruce and walked out of the hall.

Bruce showed Iduis how to activate the earbud, and told her to speak to Freyr.

"Freyr?" she said hesitantly, feeling foolish at speaking with someone who wasn't there.

She stood, startled to hear Freyr's voice in her ear, "Iduis, by all the gods, what sorcery is this!"

Tony and Bruce grinned at her startled expression. They rose, and walked out to the front of the Hall. Freyr stood there, the little earbud in his hand, while Thor did his best to explain how it worked. Bruce was attempting to explain it Iduis.

He took her hand and placed it along the edge of his jaw, and asked, "Iduis, can you feel the vibration of my voice in the bone of my jaw?" She nodded. "This device picks up the vibration, and carries it through the air to another device that resends it out to any other earbud on the same frequency." He attempted to make the explanation as simple as possible. Suddenly he was very aware of her delicate hand pressed against his face. He cleared his throat, and releasing her hand, turned to the others.

Jane had been following them and had seen this. She was the only one to see Iduis gaze wonderingly at the palm of her hand.

"It is not magic, Freyr, at least not in our sense of the word. The humans have many devices that would amaze you," Thor was explaining to Freyr.

Freyr immediately saw the convenience of such devices. "Indeed, I should go to Midgard again! When last I was there men were still wearing furs and living in huts," he said.

"Freyr, I do not know if you would enjoy it. We may have come far with technology, but our basic natures are unchanged. And there are many humans on Midgard. There are over six billion on our planet," explained Jane. "Our cities cover much of our world."

"Jane, if nothing else good comes of it; I have learned this from the last two days; humans certainly have no monopoly on the ability to do evil," interjected Thor.

"That is certainly true," murmured Iduis.

They came to where three skimmers were 'anchored'. Jane knew Freyr wished to speak with Thor and was about to offer to go with Tony, when Freyr himself insisted that Jane accompany him and Thor. So Tony, Iduis, and Bruce went in the 2nd craft. Iduis would know the landmarks, and would be able to explain the scenery.

The skimmers were each piloted by tall, gray elves. Tony glanced at his pilot and said, "Twice around the park, James." Bruce rolled his eyes and hissed at him. The pilot stoically ignored them.

Freyr was about to start speaking to Thor when Jane held up a hand in caution. "The earbuds, Thor," she reminded him. He realized at once what she meant, and carefully removed his, and gestured to Freyr for his as well. Jane placed them in the little scrip at her waste and folded her hand over them.

"And that Freyr, is the disadvantage of these devices. If you are not cautious everything you say can be overheard and even recorded," Thor explained. "And now there other devices that can find such communications systems, and even pinpoint their wearers. So they are a great convenience for casual use, but great care must be taken with tactical applications."

Freyr nodded. It had been a long time since he had needed to consider such things.  
"How is the AllFather?" he now asked.

"Mother's death affected him deeply. He still seems to drift away at times. But when I left him yesterday he was alert, and eager to consider how to find these passages between realms," explained Thor.

"Are you still determined to deny the Throne of Asgard, Thor? You could give your father much respite, by taken on the kingship," urged Freyr.

"If I had been on the throne yesterday I would have had to send others to Surtur. The outcome might have been quite different," countered Thor. "The nameless sword might still be in his hall, not yours, Freyr. No, I can best serve all the realms for now, by being free to come and go. And I have no mind for the politics of rule. I know my own heart is true, and so I judge others. I fear to be too easily deceived."

Jane listened to this carefully. They had spoken of this many times. She knew he truly did not desire the Throne of Asgard. But the conviction was growing in her that someday he would have to take it up. Odin would want rest, and he would abhor ruling until he fell.

"That will suffice for now, but Thor, keep in mind that whether you will or not, it must be yours at some point," insisted Freyr. He turned to Jane. "What say you, Lady Jane?"

"I hear all that you say, and some that you don't, Freyr," she said. "We both know that you're correct, some day Thor will have to take this burden on. But I am still very young by your accounting. I need to learn a great deal, before I'll be ready to be the wife of a king."

"You obviously already understand a great deal," smiled Freyr.

Thor sent her a mental wave of gratitude.

In the craft behind Iduis was explaining the landscape. Beautiful woodlands, meadows, streams and rivers stretched out all around them.

"Where are the buildings?" asked Tony.

"We have perfected the art of concealing our buildings for the most part. Like the hall you feasted in last night, most of our dwellings are either under the canopy of trees, as is my home, or actually made of the living wood," she explained.

"Is your home far?" asked Bruce. Suddenly he wanted to see where this woman lived.

"No, not at all," she said. "Would you like to see it?"

The men nodded. Iduis rose and took the tiller from the pilot. She sped up a bit, and looped in front of Freyr's craft. Then she turned on a new heading. The other pilot immediately understood and followed.

"The landscape reminds me of Canada, in appearance if not in climate," said Bruce. "That land at least was preferable to the jungles of South America. At least it was cooler, with fewer bugs!"

"What are bugs?" asked Iduis.

Startled by her question the two men looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I used an idiom of my speech, that perhaps doesn't translate. I meant insects," explained Bruce.

"I still do not understand. Is this a life form?" she asked.

"Do you mean to tell me there are no insects here? No bees, flies, wasps? No mosquitoes?" asked Tony. "Hail, Columbia, happy Land!"

"Insects are indeed a life form on Earth, Iduis," explained Bruce. "They've many uses, and are an essential part of the food chain of many organisms. But they're also great pests. They destroy crops, bite, sting, and carry disease. I'll draw one or two for you, when we reach your home."

"I'd almost be willing to give up technology, in exchange for no bugs," said Tony. "Almost!"

The skimmers settled near Iduis' house, and they all stepped out. Thor had asked to see the place where Jane had been left, so Freyr led Jane and him there. Iduis ushered Tony and Bruce into her home.

Tony was immediately captivated by the soft glow of the walls. He asked Iduis many questions about the light, what generated it, and if it could be turned down or off. She found this last question unanswerable. Why would she want to darken her home?

Bruce had stepped in to the house and paused. The simple wooden furnishings, the softly glowing walls, and the lack of decoration seemed peaceful to him. He marveled at Iduis, who was apparently ancient by Earth reckoning and very important in her society but who lived what seemed to him quite humbly. He saw a table with a few pieces of paper and a writing tool, so he sat and began to sketch a few insects for Iduis.

They heard Thor and the others returning, and Iduis and Tony stepped outside. They sat on low benches under some maple like trees. Iduis was pointing out some of her orchards when Jane suddenly asked, "Where's Bruce?"

"He was drawing something for me," said Iduis. "Insects, weren't they called, Tony? I will go get him."

She rose and drifted toward the house. Jane turned to Tony and asked,  
"Why insects?"

"Apparently they don't have them here!" exclaimed Tony. Jane's eyes widened.

"How do their crops get fertilized? Thor, do they truly have no bugs here?" she asked.

Iduis stepped out of her door and beckoned softly. They all rose and approached the door. Iduis held her finger to her lips, and gestured into the room. Jane and Tony peaked around the door sill. Bruce was fast asleep, his head pillowed on his arm. Iduis held out a sheet of paper.

"What are these?" she asked.

On the paper were several sketches. Jane looked at them. They were quite good renderings. There was a life size jelly ant, and then a larger than life rendering of the same insect. Then there was a honey bee and a butterfly. Jane explained the drawings.

"Well, the butterfly is quite pretty," said Iduis. "I don't see how this tiny 'ant' can be much of a problem, and the bee looks ridiculous. You can't mean to tell me it can fly?"

"The ant is tiny, Iduis, but it comes in great numbers. Many thousands live in a single nest. And when they decide to put their nest under your home, and eat your food, it is a real problem," said Jane. And though the bee does look impossible, it is responsible for the fertilizing of many crops. Man would starve without the bee! And butterflies are beautiful, but their young, or caterpillars, eat many crops."

Jane had been aware that while she was talking to Iduis Thor and Tony were having an urgent but whispered conversation. She sent Thor a quick mental query.

_"Tony is concerned that Banner may dream. Normally he sleeps in a large room, so that if his dreams disturb him, he doesn't damage much if he wakes enraged. Tony is worried that given the events yesterday, he may awaken angry, and damage or destroy Iduis' home" _sent Thor.

She explained to Iduis, who responded, "I do not think you need fear this, but come, I will speak to him, and perhaps Thor and Freyr can carry him to that flet. She pointed to a low platform, anchored to a tree nearby. It had a long cushion with a folded blanket at its feet.

Iduis went in the house and bent over Bruce. She whispered something in his ear, and he mumbled a response. Apparently he was still deeply asleep. She gestured to Thor and Freyr. They came to each side of him, and lifting him so that his arms were over their shoulders they were able to walk him to the flet. They laid him on it, and Iduis arranged the blanket over him. She sang a short song over him, and laid her hands on his eyes. At this Freyr looked a bit worried, but said nothing. They returned to the benches under the trees.

"Will he sleep long, do you think?" asked Tony. "It is always hard to figure out his energy needs. The battle with the Kursed was hard, but not long. And normally he puts off sleeping till he can't keep his eyes open."

"Why is that, Tony?" Jane asked.

Surprisingly, before Tony could answer, Iduis did. "The creature within would disturb his dreams much, and he has obviously known much sorrow," she said. "But I do not think his dreams will bother him today." She smiled. "He will probably sleep until sunset."

Tony's natural hyperness began to show a bit. This place was pretty and all, but it was too quiet. And there was nothing to do, no cell phones, no computers, no Jarvis. He was glad Jane was safe, and that they had a plan for finding the passageways between realms. In fact, he wanted to start looking now! The thought of sitting around for hours didn't appeal to him at all.

Fortunately Jane had worked with him enough to understand him. She sent a suggestion to Thor.

"Freyr, since Dr. Banner will need to sleep for a while yet, why don't I take Dr. Stark back to Asgard. He can get the equipment he needs to search for these anomalies. We should be able to return in two to three hours. And then you will get to see another one of Dr. Stark's devices," suggested Thor.

"This seems good to me," responded Freyr. "Will the Lady Jane stay with us here? I am loathe to have her leave us yet."

"I should stay, Thor, in case Bruce wakes up. It would be best if there was at least one familiar face," answered Jane.

Thor was a bit unhappy with this arrangement, but grudgingly agreed. Thor, Tony, and one pilot went off in skimmer. Iduis brought a pitcher of water and glasses out. For a while, Freyr questioned Jane on her history with Thor. He had never heard the full tale.

"It does seem that you are meant to be together. Sagas will be written about your lives together," he said.

Jane resisted rolling her eyes at the king of Alfheim, whom she understood to be equal in rank to Odin and Thor.

"When we are involved in great events we never think much of them, or of ourselves," said Iduis. "We are just following our hearts and performing our duty. That others might think us great doesn't occur to us at the time."

"Exactly," said Jane. "Was I supposed to let the Aether consume the realms? Should I have cooperated with such evil? No! I had to resist. And Thor was the only one strong enough to defeat Malekith at the end. But we both have sacrificed to attain our goals. I've lost my mortality, and even to a certain extent, my humanity. Thor lost Frigga and Loki. But we've gained each other, and the realms have gained peace and a measure of security."

Freyr was silent, but within him was growing the conviction that since Thor must be King of Asgard someday, Jane would be a fit queen for him. She had no idea how unusual she was!

Jane rose, and walked off a little way. She wanted to examine some of the flowers. Botany was not one of her areas of study, but the lack of insects fascinated her. She wanted to look at the structures and see if she could determine how the plants propagated.

Freyr took this opportunity to speak with Iduis. "Take care, Iduis," he admonished her. "Mind your dealings with Banner. I see that he is immortal, but would you want the creature within him loosed on Alfheim?"

"I am almost sure there is no fear of that, or if even it was loosed he could control it here," she replied. She was tempted to be nettled with Freyr, but she understood his concern. "I have not been so moved by another creature's sorrow and pain in many, many years, Freyr. It is like waking from a long sleep myself. Would you deny me that?"

"Sympathy may not be the best foundation, my dear, but no, I would not deny you," he replied. "As you said, we are often not aware of the great events our hearts may engender. We are just following them."

Jane now returned. "Iduis, how do your plants propagate? I have looked into the flowers, and I see the structures there for propagation, but how do they get pollinated? On Earth this is done by the very insects we were discussing earlier. How is it accomplished here?

Iduis smiled and turned to Freyr. He laughed at her unspoken request and stood. He glanced about the garden and finding a small area that was not too near Bruce or the orchards, he beckoned to Jane. She came over to him, watching.

He smiled again and stood concentrating. His attitude reminded Jane of Thor, when he called Mjolnir. A freshening breeze gathered around him. He swirled his hand as if he were stirring a pot and Jane was amazed to see a zephyr swirl through the flower bed at her feet. It picked up the pollens in the flowers and moved it around. It reminded Jane of videos she had seen of coral reefs fertilizing. She was reminded that Freyr was the god of fertility, and in some books was referred to as the god of the wind. Once again she was amazed to be in the presence of such beings. It made wonder about her own growing power. What would it become?

"Freyr, Thor has seen power within me, and on occasion I have had dream visions," started Jane. "It doesn't seem to be true prescience, for example, I did not foresee my own abduction. But should I just let this grow on its own? Or should I seek instruction? Who do I ask about such things? If she were alive I would ask Frigga. Actually, she has spoken to me twice since she died, but I am not sure if I was truly hearing Frigga, of if I was just creating a personification in my dreams."

"Frigga herself was foresighted, but she almost never revealed what she saw," answered Freyr. "After your babe is born, and you can move about freely, you should ask Thor to take you to Jotunheim. Frigga spent many years there in her youth learning to harness her power. Until then ask Laertin, if he is still the scholar in Odin's study, for a book or two on this matter. But do not wander into the labyrinth of the mind until you have a good instructor! You will need a master who can extricate you from any difficulty you might get yourself into with such a skill!"

"I've never held myself back from study, but I'll do as you say, Freyr. Thank you," responded Jane.

"Remember, you have much time to learn this new skill!" put in Iduis.

Across the garden Bruce began to murmur in his sleep. Iduis swiftly went to him and took one of his hands in hers. Again, she sang a slow song to him and laid her other hand over his eyes. He quieted and slept peacefully again. Iduis stood by his side, looking into his face.

Freyr watched, with an uncertain look on his face.

"Does this worry you, Lord?" asked Jane.

"Only a little, my Lady," he answered. "Iduis has not yielded her heart to any man in so long. I fear it is only sympathy for his plight and his pain."

"I've only known Bruce for a little over a year, Freyr," said Jane. "I didn't think anyone could touch his heart, or bring him any inner peace. He has been abominably used on Earth. I've never seen him accept any sympathy, until today. If Iduis can bring him some healing, please let her."

Freyr nodded.

"Now, since Thor, Bruce, and Tony are not in earshot, I would caution you about these passageways," began Jane. "My people may have wonderful individuals," she nodded at Bruce. "But there also whole groups of people who are arrogant and grasping. Do not open your realm too freely. Find these places, and protect Alfheim! I know it's nearly unheard of for you to admit those of mortal race, and so far, the only truly mortal person you have admitted is Tony, who would find life here boring! But others would come, and attempt to strip your world of its beauty, or wrest it from you. Take care to guard your realm, by whatever means you have."

"I do remember your people from my journeys on Midgard in centuries past. It is as you say. There are many shining examples of humanity among you," he said, glancing at her meaningfully. "But there were also many foolish and selfish men, who would strike and take. And there are creatures in other realms that are no better. I will heed your warning. But first we must find these openings."

Jane was satisfied that her warning had been taken.

The sky began to fade, and the first stars were coming out, when Bruce opened his eyes. He was confused, how had he wound up under a tree? He became aware of a small warm hand holding his, and turned his head. "Iduis?" he said, his voice gravelly with sleep.

"You became weary over your drawings, and fell asleep at the table, Banner," she explained. "Thor and Freyr brought you out here, so that you could rest comfortably. Did you sleep well?"

He sat up and stretched a bone cracking stretch. "I have not slept that well in a very long time. I scarcely even dreamed." He suddenly realized what he had done. Anxiety swept over his face.  
"I am sorry! It was careless of me to fall asleep in your house."

"No fear!" she said. "Look within, what do you feel?"

He closed his eyes and contemplated a moment. "The creature sleeps. I could rouse him, if needed, but he is truly at rest," marveled Bruce.

"Truly, you are almost healed," Iduis said.

"I can scarcely grasp what this means," he said. "Thank you!" He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

She laughed brightly, with joy. "I did nothing, Banner, it is the gift of Alfheim."

Jane and Freyr approached them and Bruce stood. "Jane, the creature within, the Hulk, is at rest!" Bruce exclaimed. "The rage is gone." The first true smile that came from joy within that Jane had ever seen on his face lit his features.

"Does that mean he is gone for good?" asked Jane.

"No, I could still call him forth, but I think now he would be almost rational. He could use his strength with direction," said Bruce.

"That would be a blessing, Banner, but let us not try it just yet!" cautioned Freyr.

Jane's face brightened a bit more. "Thor has returned. He and Ironman are coming," she said.

"Quickly Jane, before they arrive, explain to me this Ironman?" asked Freyr.

"It is Tony Stark, in a suit of metal that he has fabricated, Freyr," explained Jane.

"He is very intelligent," said Iduis. "But not yet wise."

"Yes," laughed Jane, "I would say he is the smartest man now living, when it comes to technology, but what he has in intellectual gifts he sometimes lacks in his abilities to deal with the rest of us!"

Shortly the two men became visible in the sky. They landed a short ways off, and the party went up to them. Banner maintained a light hold, unconsciously, on Iduis' hand. Tony noticed this immediately, and muttered, "Coffee plantation, for sure" under his breath.

Thor and Jane exchanged a quick greeting, and then Thor turned to Freyr.

"We have had great success, Lord Freyr," Thor said. We have learned how to find these anomalies, and Dr. Stark has found the end of the one that was used to take Jane from Asgard. He will now search for the end that is here, with your permission."

Freyr nodded, and Ironman sprang into the sky. He went up almost half a mile and then hovered there, while Jarvis scanned the area. Thor handed an earbud each to Freyr and to Bruce so that they could hear Tony's and Jarvis' conversation.

Iduis beckoned to Jane, and they went into the house. "Let us prepare a light meal while the men play with their new toys," said Iduis. Jane had to bite back a bark of laughter. "Did the Ironman freshen his store of food do you think?"

"I'm sure he did, Iduis," Jane answered. "If it is not impertinent to ask, what became of the Jotun that Freyr loved, so long ago? Stories and poems are still read among our peoples about it."

"Ahh, that is a sad tale," Iduis began. "Freyr was quite young when he first beheld Gerya. He loved her immediately without truly knowing her. That is how he lost the nameless sword. He sent one of his best lieutenants to ply his suit with Gerya, but she would not hear him. Freyr wanted him to go again, but the lieutenant would only do so if Freyr relinquished the nameless one to him. Eventually Freyr threatened violence to the giantess's father if she would not come to him. So she came, albeit unwillingly. But her heart was nearly broken at having to leave her family, to which she was devoted. She held no true love for Freyr, only resentment. After the fire of his passion was spent he saw her heartbreak and released her. She returned to Jotunheim long ago."

"I could see that the memory still pains him," softly said Jane.

"Ahh, the foolish actions of our youth pain us, immortal or not!" answered Iduis. "Even if we are long lived, we are still capable of folly."

"Surely not," said Bruce, entering the dwelling. Iduis smiled and Jane suddenly decided to take some of the food outside.  
"_Do you and I look foolishly love struck every time we see each other?" _she asked Thor, mentally.

"_I hope so!" _replied Thor. "_But why do you ask?"_

_"We are not the only couple here!" _she answered him. Thor's head snapped around as Jane emerged from Iduis' house. He realized that Dr. Banner and Iduis were nowhere in sight. He looked over at Freyr, who regarded Thor levelly, and then shrugged. Thor was at a complete loss for words.

Bruce offered to help with the food, and he and Iduis brought it outside where they arranged it on a table. Suddenly Tony's voice rang out in the ears of all those with earbuds.  
"Tallyho," he said. "I believe I've found it. Freyr and Bruce, get a skimmer and follow on. Thor, buddy, follow me."

"Please excuse him, Lord Freyr, he has no sense of propriety," apologized Thor. "If you would, please, keep in touch via the earbuds, and head in the direction he indicates, I am sure we will come to the place shortly." Using Mjolnir, he flung himself into the sky.

Freyr turned to Iduis and Jane. "Would you like to see the place, Iduis, Jane?" he asked.

"I would, very much. This is exactly my field of study," said Jane eagerly. She asked Bruce for his earbud and on placing it in her ear she began to fire questions at Tony. She ran to the skimmer, all sense of her position gone, intent only on the anomaly.

Iduis, Freyr, and Bruce hastened to her, seeing her impatience to be away. Freyr and Iduis were amazed at the change in Jane. They could scarcely understand her questions to Ironman, they were so technical.

Jane turned to Bruce and said, "A stable anomaly! Where can it be getting its power? I have spent the last two years creating a machine to do just this, and apparently they occur in nature! I can't believe it."

The skimmer sped over the landscape. Jane continued to question Tony and Jarvis on the readings they were getting. Iduis and Freyr looked at Bruce with questions in their eyes.

"I guess it hadn't come up, with all the other stuff going on, but she is a scholar in her own right on Earth. She has almost come up with a targeting system, in her attempt to create a Bifrost on Earth. She had come very close when the Bifrost on Asgard was repaired," explained Bruce.

"But only Heimdall, or someone with his gift can send the Bifrost!" exclaimed Freyr. This idea alarmed him, he had no idea that the humans had progressed this far. He didn't want them loose in his realm!

"Up till now that has been true. But Jane and Tony have made great progress with this technology," Bruce said.

"I do not know if this is prudent," Freyr said. "We will speak of this, certainly."

"What will we speak of?" asked Jane.

"I think Freyr is concerned with humans being loose in the realms, Jane" said Bruce.

"I get that," Jane said, falling back into her old speech patterns. "Earth is not even the center of the realm of Midgard, Freyr. There are many, many stars and planets to explore in our own realm. We no longer need a device to get to Asgard, which was my first goal. I am now trying to find a way to target areas of our own realm, to omit the need for large, multi generation starships or the dangers of interstellar radiation. Our own realm is large enough for us! I will not reveal the location of the other realms to any on Earth, even if I knew how to cross dimensions."

"Wouldn't it be a good thing if we could get the Chitauri, or the Jotuns to agree to the same!" murmured Bruce.

"That is true, Banner. It was one of own our races that first invaded Midgard, all those ages ago," said Iduis. "It is as Thor said, humanity does not have a monopoly on the ability to do evil."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the delay! I went on vacation, and left my laptop at home! So I couldn't publish on Saturday. My normal publishing schedule will resume!

Thanks for the follows and favs. I would love more reviews!

Asgard Again

They returned to Asgard the following day. Thor and Tony planned to fly through the anomaly, to test it. It still seemed stable. All three of the scientists agreed however that it might just be a leftover passage from the Convergence. Tony suggested setting up monitoring equipment at both ends, to see if there were any fluctuations. And Thor asked if alarms might be set with the equipment so that the passage could be guarded by both men and machines. Einherjar were posted at both ends. Thor picked this guard detail carefully with Freyr's help. Only those accounted most worthy were allowed to stand guard in Alfheim.

Bruce was torn. He didn't want to leave Alfheim, but his sense of duty was strong. He felt obligated to Tony to finish the work he had started on Earth. He felt an emotional connection to Iduis that he wanted to let grow. He felt no need to rush, but he didn't want to leave her behind indefinitely either. Tony solved this dilemna for him.

"Bruce, I'm gonna miss having you around the Tower, but I think we should have someone who understands this equipment stationed here," suggested Tony. "I bet Freyr isn't eager to have too many of us lowly mortals hanging about. So I think this duty is gonna have to fall to you."

Bruce looked to Freyr, who was in the room. The Lord of Alfheim said, "This seems a good plan. And now I must caution you both. You have both slept here and drunk the waters of Alfheim. In Banner we all know that this has had powerful effects, which is not surprising. You, Stark, were healthy and fit when you arrived, and may not have noticed any effects, but you will find you are stronger and healthier than before. I must ask you not to speak of Alfheim to those on Earth, lest temptation to enter the Blessed Realm overmaster someone, and lead to evil deeds. Thor brought you into this realm, and you have both done great service to me and my people. Falter not in this last task."

Bruce, who now intended to return, genuflected to Freyr, in acknowledgment of his request. Then he rose, and went to seek Iduis. He wanted to explain to her that he would be back.

Tony was not inclined to show any subservience to Freyr, but nodded to him. "I'll keep it mum," he said.

Bruce found Iduis and Jane together. Jane saw him coming, and gave Iduis a quick embrace. "Thank you, Iduis, for taking such wonderful care of me. I consider myself blessed to have met you!" she said.

"Go Jane, with my blessing still upon you. I will come to Asgard, when the baby is born, to see the new prince. Be well!" said Iduis. She turned to Bruce as he came up to her.

She slipped her hand into his and gazed at him. "Well, Banner, will you go or stay?" she asked. "I think that your healing is complete, and that if you return to Asgard or Midgard, you will find the creature within still easy to control."

"Iduis, I will return to Earth, but only for a short time. Freyr has asked me to return and watch this end of passage way with such devices as we have. And I would say, my lady, that is not the only reason I am drawn back. Would you welcome my return?" he asked with a world of meaning in his eyes.

"Indeed yes, I would. I am ancient by your accounting, but I had fallen asleep in my heart. You have awakened me to new thoughts and feelings. I would explore that with you," she answered. She spoke frankly, without blushing. She was old enough to be free of the doubts that plague the young.

He again smiled that smile of inner peace and joy. He brought her hand to his lips, and said, "In that case I will return within a week of my time. I have no idea yet how you mark time here, but that will be about 7 of your days, I think. He kissed her hand, then bowed over it, and turned away. Iduis stood there, again looking at her hand. She followed slowly, wishing to see them depart.

Jane and Bruce stood at the Bifrost sight, and Thor called upon Heimdall. The Bifrost came down, and glancing at Iduis one more time, they stepped into the light.

Thor and Tony now made ready for their own departure. Tony was in his suit, and said, "Thor, I'll go ahead, I'll wait for you there. Iduis, I'll have Bruce bring some of our best coffee! You gotta try it." He launched himself into the air and sped away.

Thor rolled his eyes. But then he turned to Iduis and took her hands in his. "Iduis, again, I thank you for your care of Jane. And I thank you for your compassion for Dr. Banner, he has a difficult burden to carry and I can see that you have made it lighter."

"Alfheim affected his cure, Thor. I did nothing," she deflected.

"Hah," he laughed at her. "I know better! I know that lightning struck look, I have seen it on my own face these past two years. Just because we are old by mortal accounting does not mean we have hearts of stone. Rejoice in your feelings, sister."

He stepped away, and spinning Mjolnir in his hand he flung himself skyward. Iduis would have stamped her foot in irritation with his teasing, if it wouldn't have been unseemly. And then a beatific smile lit her face.

Thor joined Tony at the opening to the anomaly. They decided Tony should go through first. Thor told him to build as much speed as possible, for that had been effective when they had taken the skimmer to Swartalfheim. He didn't know if speed was essential; that was something they would have to figure out. Tony looped into the sky and then shot straight at the opening. The rainbow colored light surrounded him as he went through the tunnel, and then he disappeared. Now Thor followed, using the speed of Mjolnir to carry him through.

They emerged into the sky above the mountains beyond the city. Tony did a few spins in celebration, and they turned together toward Asgard.  
"That is like the Bifrost," Tony said. "I wonder if your ancestors found these natural openings, and invented the Bifrost to take advantage of them?"

"I do not know," said Thor. They arrived quickly at the Bifrost gate, which their friends were just approaching. They turned as a group toward the palace. As they passed by some of the shops Tony had a thought.

"I should take Pepper a gift! Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes, indeed, you may take her something from Asgard. It is well you asked here, there are several shops. What sort of things does she like?" asked Thor. Inwardly he was glad Tony had asked. He could watch Jane's reactions and see what sort of things she liked. But then he had another thought, and couldn't resist teasing Tony.  
"But perhaps instead of a trinket you should give her your name, and then it will be on those legal documents she teases you about!" he jibed.

Ironman's head twisted quickly around, his face unreadable because of the mask.  
"Hmmph. Don't think I haven't offered! She says she is waiting for me to 'settle down'" he muttered.

"Well, then we must put some thought into this gift, to show her that you considered carefully. Does she like fine clothing? Or jewelry? I spent some time selecting the stone for Jane's ring, as I wanted to the color of the stone to reflect her spirit," said Thor.

"She wears great clothes from time to time, but she really is most comfortable in a t-shirt and shorts. And somehow I doubt you have a shop that sells shirts that say; 'My boyfriend went to Asgard, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!'" responded Tony.

"I know just the thing, then," spoke up Jane. She looked about her, and seeing the shop she wanted, went in. Thor followed her. Jane was speaking with the proprietor of the little shop of women's clothes.

The woman's eyes widened at seeing Thor come into her shop. She almost stopped listening to Jane who was asking about the dress she had purchased there a few days previously. Thor gestured to Jane, indicating that the shopkeeper should give her attention back to the Jane.

"So I would like the same dress again, please, one in pale green, and one in pale blue. Make the pale blue one for a woman of my figure, but about this much taller," Jane said, holding her hands about 6 inches apart. She turned to Thor and said,  
"Kotterein paid for me before, saying it came from a palace fund. Do you need to sign, or something?"

The shopkeeper now realized that Jane and Thor were together, and nearly fell over herself, denying any need for payment. But Thor came forward and insisted on signing a receipt.  
"As quick as may be, please, the blue dress will need to go to Midgard this afternoon," said Thor.

"Of course, Lord, it will be ready within two hours!" breathed the woman, amazed at her good fortune. Thor bowed and he and Jane left.

Tony, Bruce and the others were waiting in the square. Jane gave Tony a thumbs up, and they proceeded toward the palace. Jane turned to Thor, saying,  
"Thanks, Thor. The green dress will replace the one that was burned when I was abducted. I really liked that dress, it was light and comfortable." She turned to Tony, "Pepper will love it, it is like the lightest knit I have ever felt. And I allowed for her extra height, too!"

"Thanks, Jane, and you have made me think. I need to learn to pay more attention to Pepper's little likes and dislikes. She nearly killed me the time I forgot she was allergic to strawberries!" said Tony.

Thor kept his peace. He would have willingly showered Jane with elaborate gifts, but knew she didn't desire them. He would have to really ponder this, and thought he should ask some of his human friends about gifting customs, when Jane wasn't around.

They reached the palace and Sif, Hogun and most of the guards that had returned with them excused themselves and returned to their own chambers or duties. But Jane held Margeir back.

"Margeir, did you know Arnfreyer?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Jane, we often stood duty together," he answered, a touch of sorrow in his face.

"Do you know where his little golden birds kept their nest?" persisted Jane. Margeir nodded. Jane turned to Thor.

"I'm going to see Tonlist and Visla, if that is ok with you. I want to make sure they are doing ok. And can you find where his mother lived with his family? I would like to visit them later. Is that customary?" she asked.

"Yes, Jane, it is," answered Thor. "As his captain, I will go with you. Margeir, conduct the Lady to this nest, and then bring her to her hall. I have a few things to attend to, and then we shall see Tony and Bruce back to Earth. We should plan on returning tomorrow."

Jane gave Thor's hand a quick squeeze and went off with Margeir. Bruce now took the opportunity to put in a request that had been weighing on his mind.

"Thor, Tony, I want to return to Alfheim, soon, but I am reluctant to do so when I don't know how the Hulk will behave if he is unleashed. If you or Thor aren't there I could do a lot of damage or even kill someone," rushed Bruce.

"What can we do?" asked Tony.

"Is there someplace we could go, that I could release the Hulk, and we could see if I could control it? It would need to be far enough away from inhabited areas that I can't damage any dwellings or harm people. Is there a place like that anywhere around?

"We could try one of the high meadows, or even Swartalfheim," mused Thor. "I think the high meadows would be better. We would have to get permission to go to Swartalfheim. And forgiveness is easier to get than permission. I think this is a good idea, Banner. Let me go see if the Allfather is about, so I can report what we have found. Then we will meet here."

Thor went off to report, and Tony eyed Bruce. "So, off to Alfheim, eh?" he asked. "I don't get it, what's the attraction? Other than the pretty girl, of course, and no bugs!"

"It's a good thing you and I are friends, Tony, or I would take offense for Iduis' sake," snapped back Bruce. "Only you could meet the living legend, Idunn, the goddess of fertility and long life, and call her a 'girl'. And she is not the only reason I want to return to Alfheim." Bruce relented a bit. "And thanks, by the way, for suggesting it!"

"Well, I am gonna miss you. And it will just be boring without the big, green, rage monster threatening to break loose," finished Tony.

"You may see it one more time, Stark," said Thor just then walking up. "Come, I have discharged my duty to the AllFather, and Jane will not look for me yet awhile."

They went to the skimmer anchorage by the palace and the three men climbed in. Thor piloted it to a high meadow, far from the city.

"Thanks, Thor, for being willing to do this. I know it's a risk," said Bruce.

"I think I can safely say that I would not be here, if it weren't for you, Banner," said Thor. "I could never have survived six of the Kursed unaided. One nearly brought about my end. And Iduis is as a sister to me. We don't see each other often, but I still think of us as close. I am happy to help."

The skimmer settled in a small meadow, surrounded by mountain peaks. The three men climbed out and went to the center of the meadow. Thor had thought about how they should do this on the way.

"I suggest that Ironman go aloft, and I stay close enough to speak with him, but just far enough to leap away if it should become necessary," suggested Thor. "The creature cannot damage me, but I would rather not engage him again, if it can be avoided."

The other men were agreeable, so Tony went up about 200 feet. Thor stepped away, and Bruce stood alone in the field. On reflection he decided to remove most of his clothes, so he wouldn't have to return to Asgard naked. He concentrated, trying to will the creature forth, without being angry. It was surprisingly difficult now. He thought about telling the Avengers that his secret was that he was always angry. He realized this wasn't as true as it used to be. But he remembered previous transformations, and suddenly was able to unleash the creature.

Thor and Ironman witnessed this transformation. They watched warily. The Hulk stood, his chest heaving. He looked around him, and spying Thor lumbered in his direction. He stopped a short ways off and eyed him.

Thor looked at the Hulk and said, "Banner?"

The creature looked at him and without the struggle to speak that Thor had witnessed earlier that week, said, "Thor! Is good?"

"Yes, Banner," said Thor. "All is well."

"Iduis?" asked the creature.

"Iduis is well, Banner, you shall see her soon," soothed Thor. "Is your strength undimmed?"

The creature grinned maliciously, and cast about himself. Spying a large boulder at the foot of a hill, he bounded to it. His bounds were as enormous as Thor remembered from New York. He picked up the boulder, which was about half the size of a small car. He looked up and grinned at Thor again, and with the appearance of taking careful aim he heaved the stone at Tony! Thor had divined his intent, and had just called out, "Ware, Stark" as the Hulk flung the rock.

Warned, Tony dodged this missile easily. He stayed aloft, trying not to be angered at this silly attempt. He had Jarvis taking readings on the creature's vital signs as he watched.

"That is very good Banner! You are still strong, and able to control your will," called Thor. "Can you change form?"

The creature huffed at Thor, and swung his arms back and forth. He reminded Tony of an indecisive gorilla. He was startled when the creature sat down in the grass, and gradually shrank back down in size to a human form. Bruce Banner sat in the meadow grass, grinning at his friends.

Tony came down and alighted near Thor. They scooped up Bruce's clothes, and went to him.

"That went well, except for your poor aim," teased Tony.

"That was amazing! I could use the creature's strength, but had no trouble controlling his temper," exclaimed Bruce as he dressed. "I feel much better about returning to Alfheim now, thanks!"

They returned to the city. Thor was quite relieved. He had worried that Freyr would regret his generous offer. It would make things much safer to have Banner in Alfheim, to watch the portal. And now they wouldn't have to worry about the Hulk running about out of control.

They found Jane in her study. This was the first time even Thor had seen it. It was a beautiful room, not too far from his quarters. The floor was blue granite stones, fit closely together with a smooth black paving material. The windows were partially covered with matching blue draperies. The furnishings were of a deep cherry wood. There was a broad table, a soft looking chair, and several straight chairs. Bookcases lined one wall, and Thor was surprised to see many books already in them.

Jane was seated in one of the straight chairs. Tonlist was with her. He was singing a beautiful slow tune, somewhat mournful, but soothing. Jane dashed her hand across her face, wiping away tears. Thor went to her and took her unoccupied hand.

"Hey, Beautiful, why the tears?" asked Tony.

"Tonlist was just singing me a song about Arnfreyer's life, Tony. It made me sad to think I won't see him again. I assume his boat has been launched, Thor?" she asked.

"I am sorry, Jane, but yes, it is already gone. I don't know if it soothes you at all, but in our world there could be no higher honor than to die while performing one's duty," explained Thor. "We will see his family soon."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, that is one duty I don't envy you," said Tony giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He turned to Bruce and said,  
"Buddy, we should get our stuff together, I am itching to get home!"

"You go ahead Tony, I'll be along shortly," said Bruce.

Tony strolled out of the room, and they could hear him asking Jarvis for the way to his quarters. "No fair," thought Jane. Now Bruce approached them. He knelt on the floor in front of Jane.

"Jane, I know it was terrifying, being taken like that, but the circumstances have brought me the greatest blessing I could have wished for, Bruce said softly. "I can't tell you what it means to me, to feel truly human again. When you see the guard captain's family, make sure they know the good things that have come from his sacrifice. And tell them where to find me if they ever need anything! I'll see you again, soon, I hope."

Jane stood and hugged him. "We hope to come back to earth tomorrow," she said. And maybe now you will be able to come and go in Alfheim and Asgard a bit more."

Thor clasped arms with him. "We will see you soon, Banner. Again, my thanks for your aid on Muspelheim."

Thor escorted Tony to the door, and found a guard to take him to his quarters. "We will see you in the hall of Audience in half an hour," said Thor. "Then we will escort you to the Bifrost."

Less than an hour later the 4 friends were in the Bifrost chamber. They said their last goodbyes, and Heimdall opened the Bifrost for them. Bruce and Tony stepped into the light. Thor and Jane turned to Heimdall, who had been standoffish the last two times they had seen him.

Jane mounted the steps up to Hufuo's receptacle and put one hand on Heimdall's mighty arm. He stood rigidly at attention, and his customary gentle smile was not on his face. Worriedly she glanced at Thor. Now he came up as well. He saw the tension in Heimdall's face and shoulders and sent Jane a mental whisper, '_I need to speak with him alone, Jane_.' She sighed, but relented. She gave his arm a quick pat, and left the chamber.

"Gate keeper, what excuse have you, for your rudeness to the Lady, who counts you as a friend?" demanded Thor harshly. He knew he needed to snap Heimdall out of this fit of temper.

"If I cannot guard the realm of Asgard a new gatekeeper should be found!" exclaimed Heimdall. "I am of no use anymore. Our enemies come and go at their will. I have failed you and the AllFather, not to mention the Lady, who is most precious to me!"

"This is nonsense, Heimdall! You were drugged!" insisted Thor. "Your eyes cannot be everywhere at once. All know this. Did you not keep watch over her for nearly two of her years? Did you not warn the Allfather of Loki's treachery? Were you not the first to see the new life within Jane? And how else would we have known where to find her, if Freyr hadn't been able to draw your attention?"

"I have kept watch here for over 1000 years, Thor, and until recently I have never failed in my duty," stubbornly asserted Heimdall. "I am no longer a fit guardian, I am just a doorkeeper!"

"This is ridiculous," roared Thor. "Then be the best damn doorkeeper you can be!" Thor was amazed at his own sudden temper. "I will set the hours of your watch. When it is not your duty to be here, I command you to go into the city, and seek the company of others. You have been too much alone, and we have depended on you too heavily. One man cannot keep watch indefinitely over so many souls."

Suddenly faced with the prospect of not doing what he felt was his very nature to do, Heimdall spluttered in disbelief. He relented a bit. "Lord, would you remove me from my post?" he asked weakly.

Seeing that somehow he had broken through Heimdall's obstinacy Thor also calmed down. "No, Heimdall, I would not," he said. "But I do think that gazing at something other than the infinity of the cosmos might be good for you on a regular basis. Come, this evening, and dine with Jane and me. We have a duty yet to perform, but when the hour for the evening meal approaches, come to my chambers."

"Yes, Thor. It will be as you say," said Heimdall brokenly. Thor realized that he had cut through the outer shell of self loathing, to reveal a despairing heart. He would have to speak with Jane about this. She had always been able to touch Heimdall's heart. Perhaps she would know a way to restore his confidence. And he suddenly remembered, Idunn had giving him an apple, to cut up and share among those of Asgard who might have need of it. He wondered when had Heimdall last been to Alfheim? He would put apple on the menu tonight. Odin should have some as well!

Sighing, Thor left the Bifrost. He still had a difficult duty to do. At least he would get to do it with Jane! He flew to the palace, unwilling to walk. He found Jane in her study. He approached her as she was pouring over a book, and unwilling to startle her sent a little mental nudge. She looked up smiling. She quickly saw that he was troubled and stood and opened her arms to him. He stepped into them, and felt her mental caress as well. Oh, she soothed him!

"What's wrong, dear one?" she asked. He realized she was becoming more comfortable with these little endearments, which charmed him. "What is troubling Heimdall?"

"He feels that he has failed in his duty. He reveres you, and as a soldier, and the guardian of the city, he thinks he should have known that you were in danger," Thor answered.

She snorted, "I feel I should have known myself! At least he has the excuse of being drugged. I went off with a guard I didn't know, thinking I was safe, simply because he was dressed as an Einherjar."

"I have asked him to dinner, hoping you could cheer him a bit," said Thor. "He spends too much time alone."

"Good," answered Jane. "Can we go see Arnfreyer's family now?"

Thor nodded and went out into the corridor. He asked the guard there where Margeir was.

Jane followed him out, and started down one of the corridors. "I know where Arnfreyer's family lives," said Thor. "But I don't want to come at them unawares. I would send Margeir ahead of us."

"I already did that, I hope it is ok," said Jane. "I knew we would go this afternoon, and I didn't want to surprise them either."

"You are amazing, you always know just what to do!" breathed Thor into her hair.

"I don't know how to do this, how do we go and console them on the loss of their son and brother, when I am the reason for his death," fretted Jane.

"Jane, many men have served under me, and many of them have died in battle. I have visited the families, the wives and children, the mourning parents of many men," Thor explained. "They have always just been grateful that I took the time to come, to tell stories of their loved ones, to grieve over their passing. Even the families of those who were following my express orders when they were killed have been grateful. You must remember his death was not your fault, even if your presence was the thing that spurred the events."

She was grateful to him for not lying to her, or trying to make her have no sense of responsibility for Arnfreyer's death.

They had been walking as he spoke, and had left the palace. Thor led her into a part of the city she had not been to yet. They came to a street with smaller dwellings, though still large by Jane's standards. There was an Einherjar with a black armband posted at the door of one of the homes.

"The door of his home will have an honor guard all this week. I should stand this duty before I leave," said Thor. Jane hesitated, still a bit anxious. Thor squeezed her hand and sent her a mental wave of confidence. '_Courage, dear one.'_ He tapped on the door.

A young looking man opened the door. His eyes widened a bit at seeing who was there, but he ushered them in. An older woman rose from her chair and greeted them.  
"Lord Thor, Lady Jane, welcome and thank you for coming!" she said.

She drew them into the room, which was darkly paneled, and furnished with sturdy wooden chairs. She urged them to sit.

"Jane, this is Draumr, Arnfreyer's mother, and the young man who let us in is Reinmar, Arnfreyer's brother. But where is Sigurn?" Thor asked.

Just then a beautiful young woman stepped into the room with a serving tray. She brought in a pitcher of filtered small beer and several simple mugs. "Here I am Lord, I heard your knock." She brought the drinks to a table and poured everyone a drink. They sat together around the table.

"My son spoke highly of you my Lady, from the day he met you," said Draumr.

"I remember that day," said Jane. "He was the first person of Asgard I spoke with, besides Thor and his family. He was very kind. And later he brought Tonlist and Vissla to me. Their songs brought me a lot of joy, while the Aether still possessed me."

"He thought you uncommonly kind, my lady," Sigurn said. "How do the little birds fare?"

"Their eggs should hatch any day," said Jane. "Sigurn, do you have some skill with birds?"

"Yes, my Lady, Arnfreyer taught me much," responded the girl.

"Good, good," Jane said. "I have to return to Midgard tomorrow, could you please tend to them? I think they are fairly self-sufficient, but I don't want to just abandon them."

"I would be happy to, my Lady. It will ease me a bit, to take care of something that was important to my brother," said Sigurn.

They spoke for a while, remembering Arnfreyer's humor, faithfulness and courage. Finally, Thor stood, and poured a fresh mug for everyone.

"To Arnfreyer, whom we will never forget!" he proclaimed.

Everyone stood, and said, "Hear, Hear." Then Arnfreyer's family threw their cups into the fireplace, smashing them. Thor gave Jane a mental nudge, _'Do likewise, Jane'_ so she threw hers in as well. Thor then smashed his cup. He went to Draumr and took her hands in his.

"If ever you need anything, Draumr, come to me, or send for me or the Lady Jane," he said. "We will be going back and forth between the realms for the next few months. If your need is urgent, ask Heimdall!"

"I will never forget his kindness, or how much he helped me, even in his last days," said Jane. "I will miss him so much."

"I thank you both for your kindness. It means a great deal to all of us," said Draumr.

"I will return in a few hours, and stand this night's watch," Thor told them.

Reinmar saw them to the door and they stepped out into the early evening air. They turned toward the palace and started walking.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and I'm comforted, as well," sighed Jane. "You are a great leader of men, Thor. Not many would do so much for one of their fallen soldiers. Tell me, why did we smash our cups?"

"It is our custom. Sigurn must have bought a store of cups for just that purpose. We drink the parting cup, and then to honor the fallen the cup is smashed, never to be used for any other purpose," explained Thor.

"Makes about as much sense as dead flowers, I suppose," said Jane.

They were both wishing for a little break from all the emotional drama, but Heimdall was too important to them both. They made their way to Thor's chambers, where they found Heimdall waiting for them. He was apparently feeling a bit remorseful. He had shed his armor and was wearing a white linen shirt, with an open neck and a pair of black leather pants. He smiled as he saw them approach. Jane walked up to him and again put her hand on his arm. He laid his over it. They went into Thor's chamber, and continued on to one of the anterooms, which was set for a meal. Heimdall kept Jane's hand on his arm, but turned to Thor and held out his hand,  
"I am sorry Thor, I am weary and discouraged," he said.

Thor clasped his forearm with his hand, "I, too, am sorry, Heimdall. I took out my temper from the past days on you."

They went to the table, and Thor took out Idunn's apple. He carefully sliced an eighth out of it and wrapped up the rest. He would give it to Odin to dispense as he would. He placed the slice on a small plate and said,  
"Receive the gift of Idunn, Heimdall."

"Ahh, this will refresh me! It is long indeed since I have tasted one of Iduis' apples," exclaimed Heimdall. "My thanks! Did you like Alfheim, Jane?"

"It was truly beautiful, Heimdall," sighed Jane. "But I don't think I could stay there long. The pace of life might seem a little slow to me, after a while. But I think it will suit Bruce well."

"So Banner will go to Alfheim?" asked Heimdall. "What will such a mighty warrior do there?"

"He will guard the portal, and continue to study it," said Thor. "And he may have something else to study, that he will find more interesting."

Jane smacked his arm lightly. Heimdall looked from one to the other confusedly. Suddenly he understood, "Iduis and Banner," he shouted. "But her heart has been coldly asleep for many, many years."

"I think Bruce may have awoken her," dimpled Jane.

You Midgardians, you will wake all the realms, with your persistence and fire!" exclaimed Heimdall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

We will visit Asgard, Alfheim and Nidavellir, the home of the Dwarves in this chapter.

Thanks again for the follows and favs! Reviews always are appreciated.

* * *

A few hours later Thor was on his way to stand the honor watch before Arnfreyer's house. As he went through the hall he saw the AllFather walking the halls. He fell in step with him.

"Can you not sleep, Father?" he asked.

"I seldom sleep any longer Thor. My dreams trouble me," replied Odin/Loki.

Thor sighed. Even with all the joy in his life, there was always room for improvement.

"And you, son? Why do you pace the halls? Surely your wife has not cast you out?" asked Odin/Loki acerbically.

"No, I go to stand watch before Arnfreyer's dwelling, as I would return to Midgard soon. I was just thinking, that I should be joyful, but there are missing pieces to my life, that even Jane, and our coming child cannot fill," answered Thor.

Odin/Loki was surprised by this bit of introspection. What had Thor ever thought of, other than training and battle?  
"What are you missing, Thor?" he asked.

"I miss my brother and my mother," admitted Thor. "I would share my joy with Loki, and enjoy his attempts to tease and torment me. And I would that Mother could know Jane better. They only ever had a few hours in each other's company."

Odin/Loki's heart squeezed at these words. How did Thor do this? He managed to touch the two rawest places in Odin/Loki's soul in one utterance. His whole life was a lie! He could not reveal himself to his brother (and when had he started thinking of him as a brother again?), because his own misguided behavior had led to Frigga's death. Thor didn't know this, of course, but he knew that if it was ever revealed to Thor his rage would be unstoppable. Ah, the AllFather's punishment continued to flay his soul! He had to get away from Thor, before he said or did something stupid, or maudlin!  
"I will turn aside here, son. Go, stand your honor guard. Soon you and Jane should return to Midgard," said Odin/Loki.

"Good night, AllFather," said Thor, taking his leave.

* * *

A week later Thor, Bruce and Tony returned to Asgard with bags of equipment. They wanted to get to Alfheim quickly. Tony wanted to get back to Earth and Bruce was understandably eager to return to Alfheim. They were going to use the Bifrost until they were sure of the stability of the independent portals. Heimdall reset the Bifrost toward Alfheim and sent them on their way.

Tony and Thor soared through and headed straight for the portal site. Bruce arrived at Freyr's Bifrost site to see Iduis waiting nearby. He lugged his bag of equipment over to her and said,  
"Well, here I am, hopefully to stay awhile."

She smiled and replied, "You are most welcome, Banner. Come and see the place we have prepared for you." They went to a waiting skimmer and Bruce put his equipment in. He had a small personal bag as well. He turned back to Iduis and offered his hand to help her in. She took his hand for balance and leapt lightly into the boat.

The skimmer rose into the air and followed the path Thor and Tony had taken. After a while they came to the portal sight. Tony was already at work setting up the equipment. Thor was doing packhorse duty, lugging the pieces where ever Tony wanted them. The skimmer settled nearby and Bruce jumped out, and again held out his hand for Iduis. She grinned at him and this time leapt out unaided. Bruce could see that the Elves were uncommonly light on their feet.

Bruce brought his equipment over and started unpacking it. Tony had brought a mini Arc reactor to power the 3 pieces of equipment. The pieces were weather tight, except for a laptop computer, which Bruce would keep in his lodging. It was wirelessly connected to the monitoring equipment. Everything was set up and running within an hour.

"Well, Bruce, let's make a toast," grinned Tony. He brought out a Thermos and 3 cups. He poured a cup of hot coffee for the three of them. "To new alliances," he said. There was more than a bit of double entendre in his tone. They all drank, and Bruce turned to Iduis and beckoned her over.

"This is coffee, Iduis," explained Bruce. "It is a favorite beverage on Midgard. Would you like to try it?" He offered her the cup.

She took the cup and sniffed the dark liquid. Her eyes widened at the strong scent. She took a careful, small sip. She let the liquid roll around on her tongue and swallowed.  
"That is a strong beverage!" she exclaimed. She took another sip. "I can sense the stimulating effects you mentioned at work. It is tasty, but I would be cautious about taking too much."

"Elves with a buzz, that would be something to see," said Tony. Bruce huffed at him. Tony continued, "Well, I gotta get back. I can't hang around here every week. Which way are we going, Thor? Bifrost or portal? These readings look that same as last time. Wanna spare Heimdall the effort?"

"No, Stark, Heimdall would not appreciate that," said Thor. "We shall return via the Bifrost, out of courtesy to the Guardian of Asgard. Dr. Banner, good fortune." He turned to Iduis, "My lady, I bid you good day. I hope to see you again soon."

Bruce clasped his forearm in farewell and stood back. Thor launched himself into the sky. Tony watched him disappear over the trees and then fished a small package out of his bag. He handed Bruce a small bag of coffee grounds. "Let me know when you need more." He turned to Iduis, and surprising them both, accorded her a short bow. "I leave a good man in your keeping, Lady Iduis." With that he shot away.

Bruce turned to Iduis and asked, "You said I had a dwelling nearby?"

She smiled and Bruce had to catch his breath. She was truly the most beautiful being he had ever seen. "This way, Banner," she said, taking his hand. She led him a short way from the portal sight, to a small grove of trees. A low cottage was hidden there. Bruce was amazed at how natural it looked in its surroundings.

"But surely this was here all along!" he exclaimed. "This couldn't have been erected in just a week!"

"This is one of our lesser skills, Banner, to carefully conceal our dwellings into our surroundings," said Iduis. "Come, let us enter, and you can tell me if it suits you."

They went into the cottage, which Bruce found simply appointed. The walls were a pale yellow that glowed only faintly. The furniture was all of a beautifully finished wood, with engraved legs and arms. Each chair had different engravings of fine detail. He would have to look at them closely later. The cottage had two rooms, one for sitting and eating, and one for sleeping. Everything was simple and tasteful. On the table was a pad of paper and a few different writing implements.

"It's wonderful, Iduis, thank you. I'll be very comfortable here," said Bruce. "And I brought you something from Earth. He fished around in his rucksack and pulled out a small cloth bag which he opened and upended onto his palm. An enameled pin in the shape of a butterfly slipped into his palm. It was mostly a deep blue, but the forewings had bands of orange and black near the tips.  
"This is an Indian Leaf Butterfly," he explained as he handed it to her. "The colors reminded me of you, and I have seen this creature on Midgard. When it is at rest the wings fold up, and it looks exactly like a leaf. But when it fans its wings open the beautiful colors show. It is like your dwellings, hidden from sight."

Iduis turned it over and sure enough, the undersides of the wings resembled an old leaf. She saw that it had a pin running the length of the body, and looked questioningly at Bruce. He took it from her and carefully pinned it to the shoulder of her gown.

"Thank you, Banner, this is a thoughtful gift," she said. "I should travel to Midgard, and see the living creature someday."

"Have you ever been to Earth, Iduis?" he asked.

"I journeyed there many of your centuries ago. But we went to aid the people of Midgard against the depredations of the Jotuns, or Frost Giants," she explained. "We were far to the north of your lands, it was very cold there. I certainly saw no creatures this brightly colored, but it does come back to my mind that I did see similar ones, but smaller. And of course my focus was on the sufferings of the people there, not on the smaller creatures."

As she spoke she moved to a far wall of the cottage, where there was a sink with a tap that resembled the curved branch of a weeping tree. She filled two glasses with water, and brought him one. She eyed him over the rim of her glass as they both drank. They sat at the table, and Bruce opened the lap top, and started the monitoring program. Then they went back outside to explore the surrounding region. They walked and talked for a long time.

"Iduis, you said before, that I had awakened you," started Bruce. "Tell me, if you can, how had your heart fallen asleep?"

"Ahh, that is a long tale, not quickly told," she said. "But I will tell you the briefest outline. Bragi was my husband, many of your centuries ago. He was one of your Gods of Poetry. We worked together to minimize the damage the Frost Giants were wreaking on your world. But he was not a warrior, except with words. He fell." Here her voice stopped.

"I'm sorry, Iduis," exclaimed Bruce. "I didn't mean to reawaken an old pain."

"It is alright, Banner," she said. "It has been a long time. In any case, I did grieve for a very long time. And then, it seemed as if the ability to personally care for others had been drained out of me. For a long time I was afraid of being hurt again, then it just became too much effort to stir my heart."

"We have both been dealt harsh blows by fate," said Bruce. "I have been afraid of caring for anyone, out of terror of what the Hulk could do. It is a tremendous thing to me that this place calms and soothes him, but that I can still use his power if needed."

"Come, let us walk in the forests and gardens around your dwelling," said Iduis. She held out her hand, and smiling he took it. They wandered about the woodland joyfully.

* * *

Nidavellir

Thor and Jane returned to Earth the next day. The next few weeks were uneventful for the most part. When Thor felt the first swell of Jane's pregnancy he was thrilled.

Surtur recovered and Odin/Loki sent gifts as he said he would. Thor had seen him shortly after his return to Earth. Jane had sent her thanks, but Thor would not take her to Muspelheim, the heat was too intense.

They settled into a routine of two weeks on Earth, then three or four days on Asgard. Odin/Loki saw that Thor really did not want to rule, and was content to let him battle the enemies of peace. And gradually Jane became more comfortable with her role as Thor's wife. The people loved and revered her. She began to serve as Odin/Loki's aide in small matters.

Jane asked Heimdall about Skadi, but he would only say that she was well and still moving about on Jotunheim. Bruce came to Asgard when Jane and Thor were there, but Iduis seemed determined to wait until the baby was born.

And Thor had settled on a gift for Jane. He decided to go to Nidavellir, the ancestral home of the dwarves, with a small Earth telescope. Thor slung the bulky bag he was carrying over his shoulder and raised Mjolnir over his head. He called out, "Heimdall, at your convenience." The light came down on the balcony of Stark tower and whisked him away.

Heimdall greeted Thor as he came through. "What do you seek Thor?" he asked.

"I would go to Nidavellir, Heimdall, I wish to commission the dwarves to make a gift for Jane," explained Thor. "And I would speak with you, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun if he is about, when I return. I want to build a dwelling for Jane in the high meadows, away from the city, where she can gaze at the stars. I know she can come here, but I wanted to give her a place of her own. She asks for nothing from me, beyond my presence in her life, and I would give her a gift."

"I have noticed that about her, she isn't like many women, she doesn't want much in the way of material things," replied Heimdall. "What will the dwarves make for her?"

Thor put down the long and bulky bag he was carrying and opened it. He took out a tripod and a smallish telescope. Heimdall could see that there were sheets of drawings in the bag as well.

"This is an Earth telescope. You have no need for such a device, Heimdall, but they are indispensable to the scientists of Earth," explained Thor. "Surely you have seen Jane use the huge telescopes they have on their mountaintops?"

"Yes, I have, many times," replied the guardian. "Do you think the dwarves can replicate this device?"

"I can only ask, and I have never asked anything of them before, save the privilege of wielding Mjolnir," answered Thor.

Heimdall nodded, and prepared the Bifrost for the outward journey as Thor packed the telescope away. He waved at Heimdall as he stepped into the light.

Nidavellir was a dark planet, its sun was dim. Thor emerged from the Bifrost into the chill air. The land reminded him of Swartalfheim, but with less wreckage. The mountains in the distance were sharp edged spines reaching great heights. He cast about him, hoping to find an entrance to the forges below. The dwarves seldom went about on the surface of this world, but the realm below was magnificent. He heard a sound at a distance and saw a dwarf approaching. As a visitor to the realm he stayed in his place.

The dwarf came up to him, and for the first time in a very long while Thor beheld one of this race. He was quite short, which wasn't surprising, a good 4 inches shorter than Jane, who was quite petite. Otherwise, he was perfectly in proportion to himself and looked quite strong. He wielded a short sword, but for now held the point down.

"Hail, and well met, traveler," he said in a rich deep voice. "What brings one from Asgard to this realm?"

"I am Thor Odinson, and I come with a commission for someone of your race. I have device I wish replicated, and I could think of no one suited to the task other than a Dwarf of Nidavellir," Thor answered.

The Dwarf eyed Mjolnir with reverence and gave a short bow. "It is long indeed since the Hammer of Eitri has been in this realm, Lord. You are most welcome. Come, I will show you the way below. He led the way to a cavern mouth and showed Thor a spiral staircase that led downward. "Ask for Austri when you reach the underrealm, Lord. And mind your head!"

Thor started down the staircase and found the warning necessary. He had to be careful not to beat his head against the stair treads above him after the first turning in the staircase. It was a long way down, many hundreds of steps. The temperature steadily rose as he went down. He finally stepped out into a well lit, small cavern, with a wide opening in the far end. There was a guard there as well, and Thor asked for Austri. The guard let out a piercing whistle, and bid what looked like a youngster to go find said Dwarf. The lad, little over 3 feet tall, sped off. The guard turned back to Thor.

"Take your ease, here in this antechamber Lord. It may be a little while. There is a jug of mead in the alcove there, and cups," the guard suggested. Thor entered the chamber, and was surprised at the well lit, comfortably appointed room. Everything was sized for a dwarf however, and Thor decided to stand. At least the ceiling was high enough that he didn't have to stoop. He poured himself a flagon of mead, and considered the workmanship of the pitcher and cups, which appeared to be cut from crystal.

After a while an old Dwarf entered the room. He was a bit taller than the ones Thor had seen so far, but not by much. He had a magnificent white beard, that was tucked into the belt at his generous waist. The belt was carefully crafted leather studded with emeralds and sapphires. He wore a long, open vest of rich brown leather, over a white tunic and sturdy brown leather pants. He greeted Thor.

"Welcome, Thor Odinson. It is long indeed since any of Asgard has visited us. What brings you here today?" Austri asked. He looked at Mjolnir with awe.

Thor carefully set Mjolnir down on the table. "Austri, I have wielded Mjolnir for almost 1000 years, and never have a seen a weapon to equal it. It has never taken any hurt, nor has it ever needed any repair," Thor began. "Now, I have need of a specially crafted device, and I thought of the Dwarves. I would speak with someone skilled in glass and magnifying lenses. Here, I will show you a model of that which I seek." He opened the bag he was carrying, and took out the telescope and the detailed drawings and specifications he had brought with him. He noticed that Austri couldn't take his eyes of Mjolnir.  
"Can the Dwarves that made Mjolnir wield it, Austri?" asked Thor. He nodded to the Dwarf, letting him know it was permissible to touch the Hammer.

Austri grinned, and took up Mjolnir. Thor wasn't too shocked; it made sense to him that those who had created it could lift it. But he noticed that it remained quiet and dark, unlike when Jane handled it. It always hummed and glowed when she picked it up or took it from him.

"We may handle it, Lord Thor, but we cannot truly wield it," Austri said. "None of us could fling it, nor would it return to any of us. It will always answer to you, or Odin, or to one of your sons. I have heard that your Lady may bear it to you. That was startling news! She must be a truly unusual person."

"Indeed, and it is for her that I would commission this. This is a Midgardian device, called a telescope. I brought this one for you to pick apart," Thor continued. "And here are specifications for others. This one is of a somewhat inferior design, I would like the Lady to have one that is more stable, and somewhat easier to manipulate and focus. It is for viewing the stars and planets. Would you have a craftsman skilled in glass and lenses, and perhaps someone who can craft the housing? It should be sturdy, but beautiful, and made for a small hand, or at least small by my standards. You are almost as tall as my Lady, but her hands are delicate."

"Vindalf might be able to craft such a device, Thor, but it will be a slow process, this will take many months," replied Austri. "Is that acceptable?"

"The Lady Jane is now with child, and the Healers say it will be 6 months more till she is delivered," Thor answered. "I had hoped to make a birth gift of the telescope. Is that enough time?"

"Yes," Austri answered. Now he had come to the delicate part of this interview. He must discuss payment! But before he could broach the subject Thor opened a pouch at his side.

"I have something with me that I thought you might consider in payment," began Thor. He reached into the pouch and withdrew a glowing disk. "This is an ARC reactor, an energy source crafted on Midgard. Within this disc is the power to light a large part of the under realm for the next 10 years. It will not fail nor dim. It creates no smoke, nor anything harmful. I can show you how to adapt it to your current power source so that there will be no interruption in your light. And at the end of this one's life I will do my best to replace it. Will this be acceptable?"

"Indeed yes, Thor," exclaimed Austri. "If it can do all that you say it will be worth a few more visits. Perhaps the Lady would like other small gifts."

"I will think on it, but indeed she is that bane of an eager husband, she is not avaricious, nor does she ask much," smiled Thor.

"An unusual woman, indeed," said Austri. "But of course just because she doesn't ask, Lord, doesn't mean she wouldn't appreciate a gift from time to time."

The two men paused a moment, and then looking at each other, laughed heartily.

"Come, Thor, take a meal with us," Austri suggested. "The word that Eitri's hammer is visiting its long home has undoubtedly spread. The dining hall will be full this evening."

"I expected as much," grinned Thor. "I would be pleased to stay for a while. I have no skill at crafting, but would learn more of it."

Austri went to the door of the chamber and seeing the lad that had brought him he beckoned him in. "Fal, go to the dining hall. Tell the door warden that the Lord Thor Odinson will stay to take a meal or two with us. Make sure that the hall has a seat and a table for a man of Asgard."

The lad eyed Mjolnir with awe, gave a skimpy bow and shot off. The word would spread as the boy ran.

Thor and Austri began to walk through the halls of Nidavellir. Thor had not been here in many lives of men and he marveled at the beauty of the caverns. Gems caught in the rock sparkled in the lights of the dwarves, which were smokeless. Lanterns that radiated a cool light hung from hooks set into the walls at regular intervals. They passed through and archway and came into a truly enormous cavern. The ceiling was just a pool of inky darkness and the far wall could only be distinguished with difficulty.

"I could cast Mjolnir here and not strike anything," said Thor, amazed.

Austri's face lit up, and he said, eagerly, "Do so, Thor, I would see it!"

Thor carefully picked a spot far above, where the area of light ended, and whirling the hammer on his hand he flung it upward. The symbol glowed and the metal hummed as it went forth and as in Odin's hall it came humming back to his hand. Every Dwarf in the hall had stopped and a sigh ran through the room.

"You should do that again after our meal. Many would give their eye teeth to see the Hammer of Eitri in flight," Austri said.

"I would be happy to do so, Austri. Perhaps you could arrange a pile of rock, or something else that I could aim at. Then many would truly get to see Mjolnir's power," suggested Thor.

* * *

A/N Well we have had a very peaceful time, have we not? Next week will ramp up the action a bit!


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

This is the final chapter for this fic. I really struggled with a chapter before this, on Jotunheim, but it just wouldn't come. I had already written most of this ending. So if the muse ever strikes I will post that as a one shot. This wraps things up. Admittedly parts of this are rushed, and completely unbeta'd, so any editorial mistakes are completely my fault.

Thanks for your favs and follows. It has been quite a ride, since I started posting back in March. I am happy to have inspired at least one other "Thane" writer!

* * *

"Come, Jane, I would show you something," said Thor. He was leading her by the hand, but she was moving slowly. She had been pregnant now for 8 months, but only looked about 6 or 7 months along. Asgardian babies apparently took a long time to put together! Her body was standing up to the pregnancy well, but she never got on a scale anymore. Her own increasing cellular density, combined with the baby's, had done scary things to her weight. She knew she looked well, but she found the numbers scary!

"I'm waddling as fast as I can," she teased. She actually hadn't achieved waddling yet. "What is it?"

"No, I want to show you," he insisted. They came to a skimmer bay, and he helped her in. He piloted it up and away from the city. They headed towards the mountains, and Jane realized they were going to the meadows. The light was fading in the sky, it would be night soon.

They flew on for a while, and eventually came to the meadow that Jane now thought of as hers. She was surprised to see a small structure there. It was a low building with a domed roof. Someone had taken care to meld the structure into the surroundings so it didn't look out of place. It was set into a low hill with grass sloping up to the edge of the roof. Only the roof and the front wall were truly visible. The meadow grass and flowers came right up to the front wall that had two windows on either side of a green door.

"What's this, Thor," asked Jane. She hadn't been up here in the last month, but still she was amazed that it had been built so quickly, and without damage to the surroundings.

He landed the skimmer in the stream and brought it to the edge of a low pier, another new item. He smiled at Jane, and helped her out of the boat. He brought her to the edge of the meadow and took her in his arms. Looking down into her face he spoke,  
"I have wanted to give you a gift for many months. But I couldn't settle on what you might like. You give so much, and you seldom ask for anything. So I asked some of our friends to help me, and with their aid I have made this little dwelling for you, away from the lights of the city, for you to study our stars. This will be your observatory, when you are on Asgard."

"Thor! Thank you, so much," exclaimed Jane. She could see how much giving the gift meant to him. "I feel so blessed already; just having your love has always been enough for me. And now we are having a child together. How could I want more?" She tried to stand on her toes, but her balance was off. He caught her elbows and bent down to kiss her, her pregnancy caught between them. The baby apparently objected to being squished between his parents, and kicked out vigorously. Jane broke from Thor's embrace gasping and laughing at once.  
"Sorry, sorry, little Hafrio," she said, rubbing her belly.

Thor looked startled, "Why do you call him 'sea of peace', Jane?" They hadn't actually come to any agreement on names yet. Thor knew he would be raised somewhat on both worlds, so figuring a name befitting a prince of Asgard and a human name had been a bit of a struggle.

"That is just my nickname for the little guy, Thor," explained Jane. "Most male Asgardian names have to do with weapons or warfare. I want my own name for him, instead of something like "Spear of Aesir".

"Asgeir, hmmm" murmured Thor. She swatted him. "But come, there is more to show you!" He took her hand and brought her to the door of the building. To her surprise, he knocked and a very tiny man, not quite her height opened the door.

"Welcome to Stjornuhal, my Lady," said the Dwarf. "I am Vindalf, and I am here to train you in the use of your observatory." He ushered them into a delightful room. The walls were a deep blue, like a late evening summer sky. There was a beautiful desk near one side of the room, which was round. To her surprise and delight there was a computer with a large monitor there. These details were all she had time to take in as she realized some of her friends were there, too. Tony, Bruce, and even Darcy came forward with cries of 'Surprise!'

"Oh, this is too wonderful," exclaimed Jane. She was so happy she actually started to cry a little bit. "Thank you so much, Thor, and all of you!"

Vindalf now approached with a small box. "My lady, the people of Nidavellir would present you with a small token." He opened the box and displayed a small charm on a bracelet. The charm was a tiny hammer, just in the shape of Mjolnir. It appeared to be made of copper.  
"This charm was crafted by one of our artisans. It is of a metal similar to one on Midgard, but will not tarnish or discolor. We have heard that you are able to bear Mjolnir, and made this in your honor."

"Thank you, Vindalf, it is beautiful!" Jane said. She picked up the bracelet and held it out to him, with her wrist extended. Startled by her ease with him he glanced at Thor, who nodded. Vindalf opened the clasp on the bracelet and put it around her wrist. Jane saw that there was room on the bracelet for many more charms. She would enjoy adding to it. But now she wanted to know more about the telescope!

Jane asked Vindalf many questions about its abilities and conferred with Tony, Bruce and Darcy at length. The evening sky darkened and they put the telescope to good use. The night sky over Asgard was incredible in its variety and complexity. Darcy showed her how to make the best use of the computer, and showed her a supply of thumb drives so she could share what she found with the scientists on Earth.

* * *

As her pregnancy neared its end they decided to move to Asgard more permanently. They wanted the baby to be born there. Also S.H.I.E.L.D had experienced a revolution of its own so Thor no longer went to the base in New Jersey. He only sought Clint or Steve privately. It was partially for fear of what they might do if they once had access to the baby that they decided to relocate. There were tearful goodbyes at the top of the Stark tower.

Dawn was breaking over Asgard, but it was unaccountably stormy. The wind howled and lightning repeatedly struck the top of the palace. The people of Asgard wondered what had Thor in such a fury. Deep within the palace, in the healing rooms, Jane thrashed on the birthing chair. She tried to restrain herself, but periodically she cried out. She had been laboring for about six hours now, and it was progressing well. But she wanted Thor. She _needed_ Thor!

"Very soon, Jane you will need to push, gather your strength," urged Eir.

"Thor, Thor," Jane panted. It wasn't customary for the men of Asgard to be present at a birth. But Eir knew of the deep bond between them. She decided to let Thor in, if for no other reason but to make the storm abate. She nodded to Aoalbjorg. The aide stepped out and ushered Thor in. He burst into the room, and went straight to Jane. He kissed her forehead and poured his energy into her through their bond. He glared at Eir.

She noticed that the thunder had dulled to a distant rumble, and tried to soothe him. "It is almost time, Thor. The babe will come soon."

"I can do this now," said Jane, gripping Thor's hand. She felt another contraction starting, the wave of her body doing something without her volition washing over her. The pain had actually lessened a bit, and she felt she could work with it. She bore down.

The contractions became nearly continuous, and Thor opened their bond completely. He continued to send her his strength, which Jane found better and more useful than any anesthetic. Eir chanted encouragement to her.

With a final exhausting effort the baby's head emerged. Then a quick couple of slight pushes and the rest of the newborn slipped out. Eir caught him and he cried lustily. Thor, who had been staring at Jane's face snapped his head around. The healer quickly wiped the baby off and wrapped it in a soft blanket, then handed him to Aoalbjorg who brought him to Jane. She placed the little boy into Jane's arms and Thor looked down at his son. The baby seemed to trying to solve some great puzzle. His face was scrunched up, with his eyes screwed shut.  
"Hafrio, my little son," murmured Jane. The baby relaxed a bit; apparently part of the puzzle was solved. His little eyes drifted open, and Jane and Thor looked down into the blue gaze of their son.

Thor felt something so powerful in his heart he thought it would stop. A wave of overwhelming love washed over him. He put out his finger and gently pushed against the baby's palm. His tiny fingers wrapped around the forefinger of his father, and Hafrio reflexively brought it to his mouth.

"Jane, he is beautiful," breathed Thor. "And so are you." He looked into her face which was glowing. She looked tired, but exultant. "Aahh, he is hungry! He is trying to gnaw on me!"

"Why don't you go tell the news, and I will start learning how to feed this little guy," suggested Jane. She didn't really want to send him away, but she had no idea how to feed a baby, and didn't want an audience for her first attempt.

"Yes, Thor, go tell the news, and I will finish cleaning up the baby and tending to your wife," said Eir.

Thor kissed Jane and the baby and reluctantly left the room. He should go tell his friends and father, but he hated to leave them. He would try to absent himself for 15 minutes or so, and come back.

Odin/Loki, Sif, Heimdall, Fandral, and Volstagg were in the hall. They all stood as he came out.

"Jane is delivered of a baby boy!" he called out as soon as he saw them. "They are both well."

There were cheers and calls of congratulations. Odin/Loki grasped Thor's forearm in congratulations. "Congratulations my son," he said. "I am glad all went well. Jane must be brave and strong, she scarcely cried out at all. What is his name?"

"His name is Magnus Thorson," said Thor proudly.

In the birthing room Eir and Aoalbjorg finished washing the baby and making Jane comfortable. Aoalbjorg showed Jane how to feed Magnus, and by the time Thor came back in she and the baby made an idyllic picture. He approached quietly and sat in a chair by the bed.  
"Do you remember Jane, all those months ago, that little family in the park in New York?" he asked, whispering.

"I do Thor, the mother had a very young baby, didn't she?" murmured Jane, gazing down at the baby, who was falling asleep after all the hard work of being born. He was still reflexively nursing, and Jane was amazed at the emotions coursing through her as she watched him. She thought she had known what love could be in loving Thor, but the love she felt for Magnus was different, very profound, but completely different.

"What say you now, to my question?" he asked.

"I would love to have children with you, Thor," she answered him, smiling like the sun. He stood and leaned over her far enough to kiss her, but careful not to jostle her or their son.  
"I love you, Jane," he breathed into her ear. "You have brought me more joy in the last year than I have ever known, in all my long life."

* * *

Asgard was playing host to all the realms in a day of celebration. Many beings from many realms were attending the celebration of Magnus' arrival. In the few short weeks since his birth he had become sturdy and alert. Jane had quickly recovered her strength. So a feast was declared. Thor had asked many to come.

Heimdall had been driven to distraction by the security needs of such an event, so Thor had asked Clint, Steve, and Natasha to help coordinate things. Odin/Loki grudgingly agreed to this temporary influx of 'mortals' to Asgard.

In addition to his Avenger friends Thor had asked Surtur, Skadi, Freyr and Iduis to attend. Of course Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun would be there.

Banner and Iduis had come several days before. They seemed perfectly content in each other's presence, but no one could figure their relationship out. There was no banter, no teasing, nor any displays of overt affection. But they were nearly always together like a pair of orbiting planets, or two sides of the same coin. Banner became known as the Guardian of Iduis, and even their friends left it at that. But Tony did have the sense to not tease _too_ much!

On the day of their arrival they had been swiftly admitted to Jane's and Hafrio's presence. Bruce went straight up to Jane, and looked down at the baby, asleep in her arms.  
"Congratulations, Jane, he's beautiful," he spoke quietly.

"Thanks, Bruce," said Jane. She looked over at Iduis, who now approached. Jane had forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful Iduis was. She was again wearing a blue gown, and her beautiful hair was piled up in elaborate coils on her head. Iduis gently laid a hand on Magnus' head and sang a bright, energetic song. He stirred and turned toward her voice. His eyes, which had been darkening since his birth, were now a pale brownish gold. He opened them and gazed up at Iduis.  
"May the blessing of Alfheim be with you, Magnus," she said. Thor had come in behind them.

"Our heartfelt thanks, Iduis," he called out quietly. "That is a princely gift, the blessing of Idunn."

Magnus looked almost alertly about him and burbled. The adults all laughed gently, and Jane brought him up to her shoulder. Then she held him out to Iduis, suggesting by her gesture that the Elf woman hold him. Iduis smiled and took him in her arms, and wandered to the balcony. They made a scene of incredible beauty, the Elfish goddess and the princeling of Asgard.

Bruce followed her, drawn by the irresistible pull he felt in her presence. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he quietly demanded. Up till now he had been content to come to know her, but suddenly, here in Asgard, where her beauty stood out more sharply than it did on Alfheim, their companionship was not quite enough. "You outshine the stars themselves, Iduis."

She sensed the shift in his feelings, and welcomed them. But there wasn't much she could do about it with Magnus in her arms, and Thor and Jane just a few feet away. She dimpled at him, and threatened to put the baby in his arms. But even this didn't sway his determination. He had held many babies in the jungles of India and South America. He skillfully took Magnus in his left arm, and crowded close to Iduis, feigning interest in the view. He slipped his right arm around her waist, and they stood together gazing out over the inner lagoons of the city. She relaxed against him.

"I think I may have become too content on Alfheim, Iduis," admitted Bruce. "The air of Asgard seems to be shaking me out of complacency."

Thor approached them, clearing his throat. "Jane asks for Magnus, Banner," he said. "He should be hungry shortly."

"Of course, Thor, here," said Bruce, handing the baby to his father. He didn't relinquish his hold on Iduis, however, but steered her back toward Jane. "Iduis, why don't you visit with Jane awhile? Thor can help me settle your quarters," he said.

"Thank you, Banner, I would like that," replied Iduis, knowing that he would arrange everything to perfection. She settled in a chair near Jane, and watched as Thor and Banner went out. As she turned to Jane she caught her staring.  
"Is all well, Jane?" asked Iduis.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Jane.

Iduis smiled and said, "All has been well, but I sense that things may become better still."

Thor eyed Bruce askance. What was going on between his friend and the goddess of Alfheim, he wondered. Bruce noticed his looks and his silence.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I do not want to pry, Banner," began Thor, "but…"

"You're her big brother or something, right?" asked Bruce. "We've been close friends, Iduis and I, for many months. We both have a lot of time before us, and I didn't want to rush. And the very air on Alfheim seems to slow everything down. The vigor of the air here seems to be waking me up a bit. Ahh, Thor, who am I kidding. Who am I to even go near someone like her?"

"To start with, I am not her brother, although it feels like that sometimes. And you are correct, there has not been nor is there now any 'rush'", mused Thor. "But I have taken the lesson to heart that life is uncertain. Seize the day, my friend. Do not rely on your apparent immortality or hers to seek what you may be together. She certainly seems to hold you in high regard." Now his voice became a bit stern. "And know that if you cause her even a moment's grief not even the Hulk will save you!"

"Message received," replied Bruce. "I suppose I should talk to Freyr. He comes around a lot. He is relearning about life on Earth while I work on the portal monitoring."

"It would be a good gesture, as her king, for you to speak to him, but her father was Iwaldi, and no tale tells what became of him," explained Thor. "I do not think even she knows."

They had come to the guest wing of the palace and Thor showed Bruce where he had intended to have Iduis stay. In keeping with her tastes the rooms were not too ornate or huge, but each room had a balcony overlooking the lagoons. Bruce noticed that there were two sleeping chambers, each opposite a pleasant antechamber. To Thor's surprise Bruce immediately began rearranging the sitting area furniture. He moved two chairs to the balcony, and placed a small table between them.

"She loves the fresh air," Bruce explained. "She will want to be able to see the sky in the evenings."

"You and she must come to the viewing hall we built for Jane," suggested Thor.

"That's a good idea," mused Bruce. He saw that the two bags they had brought with them had been placed in the antechamber, so he carried Iduis' in the sleeping chamber he had selected for her. He shook out her clothes and placed them in a wardrobe for her to use later.

"Excuse me, Bruce, but I have other arrangements to make. Asgard has not played host to so many guests in a long while, and I would spare my father any extra effort," apologized Thor.

"Certainly, Thor, and let me know if I can help at all," replied Bruce. Thor waved an acknowledgement as he left the room. Bruce went to the balcony and gazed out over the lagoons, and up into the early evening sky of Asgard. He was deep in thought for a long time, when suddenly he felt Iduis' gentle touch. She slid her arm around his waist, and he rested his across her shoulders. They said nothing for a moment, but then he turned a bit, and brought his other hand up to cradle her head. His fingers threaded into her beautiful golden hair. His thumb brushed her cheek. He noticed again that their heights weren't that different. All he had to do was bend his head down a little. Without over thinking it, or asking, he was kissing her.

She was only a little startled, and also delighted. She tightened her arm around him and kissed back. It had been a _very _long time, but she had not forgotten how!

He broke from the kiss, and brought her close to his chest, caressing her hair. His thoughts were now in turmoil. Who was he, to even touch such a being as Iduis. She sensed his hesitation and understood it. She would have to shake him out of his self-doubt. She looked up and brought her hands into his thick, curling hair. She pulled his head down to hers again and kissed him with all the newly awakened passion in her soul. All questioning fled from Bruce's brain. He was certain she was casting a spell over him; he could feel it in his mind and body. But he didn't care. He pulled back only a little and tugged at her hair pins and ribbons, setting the gorgeous golden strands free. His lips wandered over her face and neck while her hands explored his body. He had taken to wearing the loose Elvish tunic style shirt, and now her hands slipped up inside the material. At her touch on his skin he gasped.

"Iduis, keep that up, and I won't be able to stop!" he whispered into her hair.

"Why in all the realms would you stop, Robert?" she asked. He had told her his full given name some weeks previously. He had noticed that she never called him Bruce; it was always 'Banner'.

He swept her off her feet, and carried her to her chamber. They were not seen in Asgard until the next day.

* * *

If Thor had thought Iduis had looked love struck all those months previously it was nothing to how both she and Bruce looked this morning. The Elvish woman seemed to radiate a soft light, and a smile was ever playing at her lips. Bruce was hard put not to have a look of rapt adoration on his face. All the quiet months on Alfheim and made them totally comfortable with each other, but it was obvious to all their friends that their relationship had taken a huge leap forward.

They strolled arm in arm to Thor and Jane's chambers. Thor was already away tending to arrangements for that evening's celebration. Iduis took Magnus and began to dandle him on her knee. Bruce took Jane's arm in his, and took her to the far balcony. Jane could see that he was bursting with happiness, and she could guess at his questions.

"Sooo, you and Iduis?" asked Jane.

"I guess it shows, huh?" replied Bruce. He grinned a bit, then sobered. "Jane, you'll get this, more than anyone else I know. How does this happen? These beings, Thor and Iduis, are, are…" here words failed him. "I mean, who am I that….she would notice, or take any interest?" he fumbled.

"Bruce, you will make yourself crazy trying to figure it out. Accept it, and return her love and regard to the best of your ability," said Jane. "I had this conversation over a year ago with Thor. Why in 1300 years had he never met anyone else to truly love? He has always said that it was fate, or some higher power that had drawn us together. Iduis at least has loved before, and I'm sure she has told you of Braggi. It seems perfect to your friends; that Alfheim and Iduis have healed you and brought you peace, and you in turn have brought her out of her long sorrow."

She turned them toward the room and they both watched Iduis coo over Magnus. Bruce shook himself a bit, released Jane and walked over to Iduis. She looked up at his approach and he was again struck by her beauty, which seemed to have impossibly deepened. She saw the love in his eyes, held up Magnus, and laughing said, "No, you must kiss him first!"

They were still talking and laughing together when they heard a tap at the door. Margeir came in and said,  
"Lady Iduis, the Allfather seeks an audience with you, as early as you can make it possible,"

Iduis was surprised. The request was phrased in such a way as to it impossible to refuse, or take offense. She glanced at Jane and Bruce who just looked back. She rose and handed the baby back to Jane. She bestowed a quick kiss on Bruce, and said,  
"I shouldn't be long, wait for me here, or find Thor, and see if he needs any aid."

She followed Margeir out into the corridors of the palace. She was surprised when they left the building, and asked Margeir where they were going.

"I am sorry, my Lady, the AllFather has taken to staying at Fensalir, and asks you to meet him there. I can summon a skimmer, if you would rather not walk?" he said apologetically.

At this she stopped and turned back. "I will return to the Lady Jane's quarters, I would like more of an escort," she said. This sounded too much like how Jane had been abducted. She reached Jane's rooms and stuck her head in. "Banner, would you mind accompanying me? It is a bit further away than I expected," she requested.

Jane appeared at the door. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"The Allfather asks me to meet him at Fensalir, Jane, so I thought to take Banner to see it," replied Iduis. She had heard how Jane had been abducted. She looked meaningfully at Jane.

"It is truly beautiful," said Jane. "Bruce can explore it while you speak with Odin." Mentally she was calling to Thor, lacing her request with a bit of urgency.

Bruce had heard Jane's story as well, and wasn't going to let Iduis go anywhere without him. They now followed Margeir out into the city. The walk wasn't long.

Fensalir was a beautiful hall, both ancient and gorgeously appointed. As they approached Thor arrived. He landed and walked into the hall with Bruce and Iduis. He noted that again the guards were not familiar to him, except for Margeir. Thor beckoned to him.

"Margeir, how did you end up with this duty? Shouldn't you be in the Palace?" asked Thor.

"I do not know, Thor," he answered. "The All-Father asked for me yesterday."

"How is he?" asked Thor. "I have been distracted with the preparations since Magnus' birth."

"He has been very well, up until yesterday. The arrival of so many guests seems to have put him on edge," replied Margeir.

They had reached the doors of the hall, and a guard opened them, bowing before Thor. The group entered the hall, and Thor explained some of the history.  
"Fensalir originally belonged to Frigga's brother, Baldr, but he was killed many centuries ago. It has been in my mother's keeping since. She loved running water and springs, and you will see a fountain or a small water feature in every room," began Thor.

Indeed, the entry hall was large, and in the center of the open space there was a low pool, with lilies floating on it. Overhead the roof was open to admit light and even rain. The beams appeared to be redwood, and the blues and russets created a pleasant atmosphere.

"My mother had this pool installed to commemorate the first time she fought with my father. She bested him in hand to hand combat, in order to win a favor from him" said Thor.

"Frigga defeated Odin?" wondered Iduis.

"Well, according to my father she cheated, by casting a doppelganger of herself behind him to distract him," explained Thor. She always said that it was to teach him the importance of dissimulation in battle tactics." He smiled sadly, shook himself a little, and urged them inward.

"Margeir, where did Odin want me to meet him?" asked Iduis.

Margeir gestured down a corridor to the left of the hall. "He is down this corridor, my Lady," he said. They went down the corridor, which was paneled below in the same redwood, with sky blue paint above. The chair railing along the center of the walls was the faintest gold. Again they heard the sound of gently running water. At the end of the corridor was a sheet of clear glass, with water running down its face into a rectangular pool. Margeir turned to the right, and came to a door watched by another unfamiliar guard. He came to swift attention.

"The All-Father wishes to see the Lady alone, Lord Thor," said the guard apologetically.

"I will just check the room and then be gone," said Thor. He opened the door and looked in. He saw Odin standing at a window across the room. He saw no one else in the room so he pulled back out.

"It all looks fine, go in Iduis," said Thor. "I will show Bruce around while you speak with the All Father.

Iduis squeezed Bruce's hand and stepped to the door. "It seems we worried for nothing," she said.

Bruce frowned, he felt inexplicably uneasy. "I will be nearby," he said.

Iduis went into the room and gently shut the door.

Odin/Loki stood by the far window, his back to her. When he heard the door shut he made an out twisting motion with his left hand, and then turned to look at her.

"Hello, Iduis," he said boldly.

Iduis looked at him in shock. The shape of Odin was before her, but not his soul, his essence. She knew she was looking at Loki.

"Loki!" she exclaimed. Immediately she turned and tried to leave the room.

"I have sealed the door, Iduis, and soundproofed the room. Please, hear me out," Loki, now in his own shape, appealed to her.

Iduis turned, but kept her back pressed to the door, her hand on the ornate knob.

"Loki, how can it be you? Everyone thinks you dead!" she cried. "We had a funeral, you, I mean your Father, was there, we mourned!"

"That was me, Iduis," said Loki gently. "Please, come, and see what is in the room beyond this one, then you will understand a bit better." He gestured to a door in the right hand wall.

Iduis was over her initial shock. She had dealt with Loki many times in the past. She was still frightened, but she looked closely at Loki, seeing past the outer form and into the soul of the being she had known for centuries. She saw a new level maturity in him, but she also saw the dark edges of madness. Still, she noticed that he just stood there, and let her gaze at him.

"I knew you would see me," he said. "I dreaded this day, but I looked forward to it as well. This is the AllFather's punishment. I get to rule Asgard, but only in his form. He even found away to contain my magic!"

"Where is he?" asked Iduis.

"Through here," he gestured at the door.

Iduis went to the door, and carefully not turning her back on Loki, opened it. She had to take her eyes off Loki to look in, and saw Odin in his regal bed, the golden light of his Odin Sleep playing about him.  
"How long has he been like this," she asked.

"Ever since Malekith," said Loki. "It has been over a year. He said he would sleep long. Mother's death was very hard on him."

"You have been ruling in his stead for over a year?" she asked, amazed.

"Yes," he retorted, a bit of his usual tone coming back. "It became very boring after a time, but now, with Thor and Jane, it is tolerable."

"And no one knows?" she half asked. "No one suspects?"

"Oh, there have been suspicions, but Thor, as good as he is at fighting is no good at dissimulation. He thinks everyone is as forthright as he is. If centuries of living with me has not taught him caution, nothing will," snarked Loki.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Iduis.

"Certainly Iduis, you can see my quandary," said Loki. "At the presentation of Magnus you will be present, and I must be there, as Odin. You knew the second you saw me who I was! I couldn't have you calling me out in front of everyone."

"You need my help," she asked, a glimmer of humor coming into her eye. "This time you can't just take what you want!"

"You are never going to forget that, are you?" he jibed. "One time, I steal one apple, and I am doomed to pay for it for all eternity!"

"I will help you Loki," she said, unexpectedly. "I will maintain silence for now, until the All Father chooses to wake."

"And what do you want in exchange?" he asked bitterly.

"I want you to learn that not every favor needs to be paid for, that not every gift has a hidden debt to pay back," she explained gently. "But know this, I will be watching. I see the edge of madness, still within. I think Magnus will draw me to Asgard more frequently, and you will be able to assume your own form, and rest in my company from time to time. And I have a gift for you now."  
She opened the little pouch at her waist and withdrew an apple. She handed it to him.  
"All this spell casting must fatigue you. Refresh your strength with this," Iduis said. "And if the All Father does not awaken soon, perhaps you should tell Thor? He is wiser than he lets on, and the Lady Jane keeps his temper in check."

Loki made a small jerk of negation, but checked it. "I think you may be right, Iduis," he said. "I have toyed with the notion myself. But not today." He placed the apple on the table by Odin's bed. The fragrance of the apple stole about the room.

"Now, return to your Odin form, and release me," she said. "Banner will be becoming anxious, and I do not think you should reveal yourself to him until you have done so to Thor, and I have had a chance to prepare him. His memories of you will neither be charitable nor pleasant."

Loki's eyes widened at the mention of Dr. Banner. He waved his hand in the complicated twist that she now realized was a spell being cast. The weird green light sizzled around him and he again appeared as Odin. She threaded her hand through his elbow, and ignored his startled look. She gently tugged him toward the anteroom door.

"Come, let us return to the Palace. I gather there is still much to prepare." He opened the door for her, and gestured that she precede him. They went down the corridor and into the hall, where Thor and Bruce were waiting.

Bruce turned at the sound of her voice, and noted the look of ease on her face, and how she walked arm in arm with Odin. All must be well then. Iduis looked him in the eye, and winked quickly with the eye that was away from Odin and Thor. She had news for him then, but nothing urgent. He wished he could relax. He was surprised he was feeling so tense in the presence of Thor and Odin.

"All seems well here, All Father," said Thor. "If it is permissible I will return to my duties at the palace immediately. I will see you this evening."

Odin waved him away. Thor gave a quick bow and strode to the entrance of the hall. From there he took off, using Mjolnir to carry him away.

Iduis disengaged her arm from Odin and approached Bruce. She could see the tension in him, and wondered what was wrong. She took his hand, and began to rub slow circles over the back of it.

"I, too, have things to prepare," said Odin/Loki. "Feel free to explore the hall. I will see you this evening."

Iduis inclined her head, and Bruce gave a quick bow. The All Father left the hall. Iduis turned to Bruce.  
"What troubles you, my love," she asked. Bruce started at the endearment, in his tension, he had almost forgotten!

"I don't know, it is like an itch at the edge of my mind," he tried to explain. "It's like when you know something is wrong, but can't put a finger on what is bothering you."

"Come, let us return to our quarters, and I will attempt to take your mind off of it," she dimpled. She wondered if the Hulk was sensing Loki somehow. She needed to distract him for a while and she knew just how to do it.

His eyes flashed green for a second, and he gave a low growl, his unease forgotten in an instant. He was suddenly filled with a new tension that had nothing to do with Asgard, and everything to do with the woman holding his hand. They walked down the streets of Asgard, but with eyes only for each other.

* * *

Everyone in Asgard seemed to be gathered in the Hall of Audience. Odin/Loki stood at his throne, and Thor and Jane stood at the lowest step. Odin/Loki looked around the room for Iduis, and saw that she and Dr. Banner were far across the hall engaged in conversation with Freyr. Good, the further away Dr. Banner was, the more secure Loki felt. He tapped Gungnir on the floor in a call to attention. The hall quieted, and the assembled people turned to him expectantly.

"Freyr, Surtur, Iduis," began Odin. "To all assembled here, we come together today to welcome the son of Thor and the Lady Jane among us. Thor has named him Magnus, and he shall be known among us as Magnus Thorson. I present to you, the Prince Magnus!

A nurse brought the baby from a side door. She handed Magnus to Jane, who in turn handed him to Thor. Thor unwrapped the baby from his swaddling blanket, and mounted the steps up to Odin/Loki. Odin/Loki in turn took the him and surprisingly gently held him up before the assembly. The people responded with a soft yell of affirmation. Magnus gazed out on his princedom, completely oblivious of the moment, only aware of the fact that he felt the stirrings of emptiness in his middle. He gave out a soft coo of hunger, but not quite yet distress. The people below him laughed gently, and Odin/Loki returned him to Thor's arms. Thor went down the steps and handed him to Jane, who smiled and retreated with the nursemaid. She insisted on feeding him herself, contrary to the custom of having a wet nurse. She would raise him to be his own person, aware of his heritage, but not bound to it.

Across the hall Bruce Banner shifted uneasily. He again felt the stirrings of a nameless anxiety, which he could not explain. All seemed well but some sense below or beyond his ken was alerting him. He wished he could pin it down.

"Are you alright, Banner?" asked Freyr. In his concern for his own people he had been carefully observing Bruce all these months. He knew that something was troubling him.

"I am fine, my Lord," answered Bruce. "Something has been troubling me all day, but I can't put a finger on it."

Iduis now was certain that the creature within could sense Loki somehow. There was no fit way to leave the hall at this moment. But she could try to distract him. She took his hand, and saw the look of amusement cross Freyr's features.

Completely unaware of what was going on, Jane returned to hall. She saw Iduis and Bruce and made her way to them, accepting graciously the congratulations of the people in the throng.

"Why are you way over here," she asked. "Come, Freyr, Iduis, and speak with Thor. He is bursting with pride," she said indulgently.

"It is as I said, months ago," said Freyr. "He should ascend the throne soon."

"I don't know, Freyr," said Jane, to Iduis' relief. "The three of us seem to be managing well."

Iduis still wished that there was a way to keep Banner away from Odin/Loki, but she was out of ideas. His unease visibly increased as they approached Thor and Odin/Loki.

Bruce unaccountably to himself felt his anxiety ratchet up. He couldn't understand it. He hadn't felt this level of anxiety and anger in many months.

They reached the first step of the dais of the throne and his anger and fear increased remarkably. He felt himself on the verge of an uncontrolled breakout of the Hulk! What was causing it?

"Iduis," he gasped. "I can't… something is very wrong…" He fell to the floor of the hall, hunched over himself in an effort to maintain control.

Jane and Thor rushed to him. "Banner, what is it?" asked Thor.

The people nearest them realized something was wrong. Many took a step back. Odin/Loki seemed frozen in place.

Several women screamed as the apparently mild mortal suddenly transformed before their eyes into a green monster of rage. The Hulk lunged up, glaring about him, almost all trace of rationality gone. Bruce's improved control kept him from lashing out mindlessly, but he looked about himself, searching for the threat his senses told him was near. His nostrils flared, and finally he knew the source of his agitation. It was the old man at the top of the stairs! It was his enemy, the puny god! He was about to leap up the stairs, and mete out his wrath on the worthless creature, when there was abruptly a blond woman before him.

"No Banner, do not attack him," cried Iduis. She stood between him and his enemy with her arms out in supplication. The creature paused, swaying from foot to foot.

"Iduis?" asked the creature. "Bad man? Puny god?"

"What is happening, Iduis?" demanded Thor. Jane was sensibly shooing everyone away from the Hulk, leaving Iduis, Thor, the Hulk and Odin Loki on the steps of the throne. The crowd retreated to a cautious distance, and now Einherjar were surging into the room.

Thor held up his hands, cautioning the Einherjar back.  
"Do not threaten him, it will only increase his rage" Thor cautioned. "Clear the hall."  
The Einherjar raced to comply, happy to have orders they understood. Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstaag came forward, but stood cautiously at a distance.

Thor now turned to the dais, sighing heavily. "Loki, you must reveal yourself, it will enrage him, but then perhaps we can straighten this out."

Odin/Loki stumbled back in shock. "You know?" he stammered. "How can you know?"

"I have known since Muspelheim, Loki. I knew all was not well, when I could not find you that morning. I thought back to all that had transpired, and knew it must be you. I even wondered after Nilfheim, as the events had your hallmark all over them." Thor now turned to the Hulk.

"Banner, all is well. Loki has learned his lesson," explained Thor.

The creature continued to sway back and forth. "Thor, puny god needs smash?"

"No, Banner, he has learned, just as you have," soothed Thor. "Stand down, but stay alert."

Iduis came right up to the Hulk, and began to stroke his hand, which was well above her head. The creature glanced down at her, and his expression softened. She took a hold of his finger, and urged him to one side.

"Stay calm, dear one," she soothed.

Odin/Loki huffed, but recognizing that the illusion was unnecessary he transformed back into his own shape.

"You have known, all these months, and have done nothing, brother?" asked Loki.

Thor noted the appellation. It had been long since Loki had referred to him as a brother.

"I have watched, and waited, Loki," said Thor soothingly. "You have ruled well. Jane and I have assisted you as we can. We have been trying to prove to you that deception and trickery aren't necessary. Admittedly, when I first realized it was you it took much persuasion on Jane's part to keep me from tearing you limb from limb."

At this the Hulk growled agreement. Again, Iduis patted and soothed him.

Loki turned wonderingly to Jane. She gazed at him with human understanding.

"I saw you on Swartalfheim, Loki," Jane explained. "For all your deceptions you were willing to throw yourself into death's path, just to save me. Even if your death was faked, your apparent last acts were to save me. I knew then that you had the capacity for good. When Thor first spoke his misgivings to me I suggested we try to help you rule. We knew we needde to keep an eye on you, yes, but also, we wanted you to know that we could do this together."

"Now, indeed, is my task complete," called a new voice from an inner door of the hall. There stood the true Odin, regal and resplendent. Health and new youth shone from him.

"My sons, you have learned to rule together," the renewed Odin said. "Now you must continue. Use Loki's wisdom and Thor's strength to keep order in the realms."

Thor and Loki were dumbfounded to see Odin standing before them. He had not looked so well in many years. His back was straight, and his one eye glimmered with health and wisdom.

"All Father, will you resume your throne?" asked Loki.

"No, Loki, the throne is yours, with Thor's aid," softly admitted Odin. "I must journey, out into the realms, seeking wisdom I had lost in the centuries I have ruled from here. Wisdom and humility I should have had in rearing my own sons."

"There is no better father," whispered Thor.

"Thor, remember to rely on your wife," counseled Odin. "Her wisdom will aid you in your struggles with your own temper. Listen to your brother, his serpentine mind sees more than yours. Together you will rule well and long. Train my grandson in all that he must know." His eyes flashed with pride. Again Loki and Thor realized that even in his long sleep he was aware of much.

Odin turned to the Hulk. "Banner, calm yourself. All is well. Loki has served his sentence, and I restore to him his power. But I maintain the binding on Gungnir. It cannot be used in any way that might bring harm to Asgard or Midgard. And I put words of protection and ward upon you, creature. His magic cannot affect you."

Loki huffed, but grinned. The Hulk shrank down into Bruce's form. He was grateful that Iduis' people had managed a weave of the Asgardian silk that expanded and contracted at need. So his pants were still on his body. His shirt was shredded however, and hung about his shoulders loosely. He looked at Iduis anxiously. What would her reaction be to his transformation? She stepped forward and took his hand.

Odin called the Einherjar at the door. "Admit the throng, my guards. I would that all Asgard know from my lips how I leave my kingdom."

The guards leapt to obey. Slowly the hall refilled. There were cries of shock and dismay to see Loki.

Odin raised his arms to call for calm. He strode up the stairs with a strength and grace the people had not seen in over a year. He gestured to Loki, who made to return Gungnir to him. Odin waved him off. Understanding flashed over Loki's face. He tapped the staff on the floor and the ringing blows brought silence.

"My people," called Odin. "I have been absent from you since just after Thor defeated Malekith. I have been in a long sleep and meditation. Loki has been ruling in my stead, with the assistance of Thor and the Lady Jane. Has his rule been just?"

The throng responded, "Aye!"

"Together my sons, yes, _my_ _sons_, have ruled well," continued Odin. "I will now go out into the realms, not as you see me here, but in other guise. I have pondered much in my long sleep. There is wisdom I must seek in other realms, on other worlds. I leave Asgard in their hands. Loki will rule from here, and Thor will continue to watch over all the realms, using his strength where he deems it needed. I may yet return, in days unlooked for."

Odin glanced at Surtur, Iduis, and Freyr. They all nodded their assent. Odin gave a small smile. As he smiled his whole form began to glow. Quickly the glow surpassed that of Iduis', and became too blinding to look at. Everyone in the hall squinted, trying to keep their eyes on the King but eventually no one could gaze on the blinding light he radiated. As they shut their eyes or turned away the glow began to dissipate. When they could look again Odin was gone!

There was silence in the Hall, then sighs of dismay. The audience turned to Thor and Loki who stood together on the dais.

"Let it be as the All Father has said," proclaimed Thor. "Loki is the rightful King of Asgard and I am its guardian."

Margeir stood forward from the forefront of the crowd. He genuflected before Loki and cried aloud, "Behold our king!"

All Asgardians in the hall genuflected while Surtur and Freyr looked on. Iduis and Bruce withdrew into a corridor, to give Bruce time to recover from the pain that followed a transformation.  
"Now I know what I was sensing, it was Loki's scent," pondered Bruce. "He could hide his form and his voice, but his scent is distinctly his own. The creature knew it, and was reacting to it."  
He looked at Iduis, terrified of seeing rejection or revulsion in her face.

"The creature within has many uses, does he not, Banner?" she asked. "Remember I have seen within you for many months. His external appearance is no different from what I see within daily. Fear not, you have mastered yourself. You saw the threat and reacted to it, but caused no injury or damage. It was time for Loki to come out of hiding. And it was time for Odin to wake. I hoped the scent of one of my apples would rouse him, when I was in his chamber, earlier today."

"You knew?" marveled Bruce.

"Recall my wink, Robert?" she responded. "I knew, and I intended to tell you soon, for Loki's protection, and your peace of mind. I didn't reckon on my apple rousing the All Father so quickly!"

They returned to the Hall. Thor and Jane stood on the dais alongside Loki. Surtur and Freyr were on the lower steps. Iduis now joined them followed by Bruce. Loki eyed him speculatively.

"Well, Dr. Banner, shall we have a truce then?" Loki asked. "I recall the pounding you gave me when last we met. Will that suffice for now?"

"I am aware of you now, Loki," replied Bruce. "As someone who has struggled with inner demons, I understand you. You have nothing to fear from me, for now." The implied power and threat were veiled but there.

"Magnus' naming day will be long remembered," said Freyr. "Come, let us feast!"

Loki resisted rolling his eyes and brought Gungnir down on the floor again. "Let us all retire to the Hall of Feasting. We will celebrate Magnus' coming among us, and toast the All Father's journeys."

Fini

* * *

Well that's it. When inspiration strikes again I intend to write a tale of Frigga's life. See you in the realms!


End file.
